Till I met you
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: Alternate Ranma Universe. So Ranma has to choose between the Tendous...but wait! Akane is Exempted! What will happen then? Will Ranma still be with Akane? and why can't Akane participate? Chapter 22... So finally Shampoo has arrived, and now Akane realizes her own feelings!
1. Here comes Ranma

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page**

**Please visit my Ranma page called, RAF: Ranma and Akane fanfiction. The url is at the profile page :) Thanks!**

Chette: Hi!!! Sorry for not updating last Sunday.. I got sick . anyways, Welcome to a new another past fanfic brought to you by.. Chette-chan! actually I didn't know that I still have this.. so :P But before that.. let's welcome are two favorite hosts! Ranma and Akane!!!

Ranma: HELLO!!!!  
  
Akane: Hi!!! everyone! It's great to be back in another new fanfic brought to you by Chette-chan!

Ranma: so what is this Chette? Another fanfic?  
  
Chette: The style of this is similar to.. 'Brother Akane is mine..." I re-wrote the 'Ranma 1/2 Anime' but in a different way... One of my weird ideas when I was a kid :P

Ranma: Well let's start it then!  
Chette: hai!  
  
Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language. Also, Chette Loves Philip.

**Ranma and Akane   
in  
"Till I met you"   
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic   
brought to you by Chette-chan   
  
Chapter 1: Here comes Ranma.**

"Why do I have to marry one of 'em?"

The young man named Ranma Saotome asked the old man named Genma Saotome, as they were walking at the street. For him, this day is a bad day. Because it was one of those gray days, heavy with the smell of rain hanging in the air and he knows only a few more minutes... his cursed side will come out of his body.

Not only that. His Damn Old Pop. He is cursed, but now He has to marry one of his father's friend daughters to carry on the Anything goes martial arts. True. Ever since he started training the arts, he knew that he will carry on the anything goes martial arts. But never would he expect that He has to be engaged to carry on the full martial arts school. According to his Old damn pop... His friend owns the "Doujou" (gym) and they needed the doujou for their arts.

Thunder rumbled.

"Oh man! I think it's going to rain!" he growled,

"They never come down Ranma my boy... Trust me" The Old man said, as he adjusted his glasses.

After the old man said that... the Rain began to pour in harder now... and Ranma felt a familiar tingle as he began to change into a girl. "Never come down HE SAID" she glared at her father. The Panda wrote something on the wood and showed it to Ranma, Ranma read it and it says, "I could have been wrong" Ranma growled, "ARGH! YOU STUPID OLD POP!" she yelled and they started to have a fight at the street, and they caught so much attention to the Public.

Meanwhile... 

A girl wearing a shorts, giggled as she put the phone down. She sighed heavenly. This is going to be a good day she thought to herself.

"Nabiki-chan, Father wants to talk to us..." she said,

Nabiki nodded, "Oh oneechan! (sister) After all these years! Kunou baby and I are officially a couple!" she said,

Kasumi, the eldest Daughter of Soun Tendou blinked. Her sister is acting very strange lately. I guess maybe because she is in love, Kasumi said to herself.

At the Dinning table,   
  
We see a man sitting and looking at the postcard. The date is today. Soon they will be arriving. And the Plan must be executed. He put the postcard and heard the door opened up. He saw his two beautiful daughters entered and sat across him. 

"Well.. let's get this started..."

After a few minutes... 

The two beautiful girl were in shock. Their Father Soun Tendou just announced them that his friend will be arriving today and the son will choose between the two of them... and whoever he choose, will be his fiancée.. to carry on the Anything goes Martial arts

"L-Let me get this straight... Daddy.. YOU ENGAGE ONE OF US to carry that pathetic Old Doujou?!" Nabiki asked, she was wrong. This is not a good day for her.

"Nabiki... It is not an old pathetic Doujou. You know that Because of the Doujou... I survived life... That Doujou represents honor and dignity and-"

"Whatever!" Nabiki said, standing up. "I am not going to participate on that Fiancé thing or whatsoever because Daddy! I already have a Boyfriend! And It's been so many years I tried to do things for him to noticed me! and when he did, you tell me now that I have to be engaged?" she asked,

"But Nabiki-chan.. What if you're not the one the man likes? It's just a possibility" Soun said, "Please Nabiki-chan.. understand the situation"

"No! I don't! You cannot force me to have a fiancé Daddy! You cannot!" she growled,

Kasumi kept silent for a moment. But then after Nabiki's rant. She looked up at her father, "Well I don't mind to have a fiancé as long as He is OLDER than me... it's okay" she said,

Nabiki gasped, "Kasumi! What about Toufou?!"

"Nabiki! Kasumi! Enough!" Soun yelled, "One of you will be engaged to my dear old friend's son and that's final!"

Then they heard some voices coming at the hallway. Kasumi stood up and welcomed them, They gasped when they saw a Panda and a girl.

Soun blinked, "W-What can I do for you?" he asked,

The red-haired girl with a pigtailed grimaced and looked at the panda. "I am Ranma Saotome... sorry about this" she said,

"Ra-Ranma Saotome?" Soun said, then he hugged the girl. "I am so happy! Welcome to..." he stopped and rubbed his body on the girl, he noticed something. He backed away and gasped, "Y-You're a GIRL!?!"

Nabiki smirked, Okay her day is safe. She walked towards Ranma, "Are you out of your mind daddy? You engaged one of us to a girl?" she asked, as she pointed Ranma's breast.

Ranma bowed her head, "Please stop that... and get me.. a hot water"

Kasumi nodded and run towards the kitchen.

"Where is Genma?" Soun asked,

Ranma rolled her eyes and pointed at the panda. Who showed a sign in his wooden wood saying 'Hello there friend'

"G-Genma.. what happen to you?" Soun asked, as he grabbed the panda's claws.

"Here you go," Kasumi said, smiling.

Ranma smiled, "Thanks..." she grabbed the kettle and pour it on her.

Soun and his daughters gasped, The girl changed into a guy.

"I am Ranma Saotome... sorry about this" he said, again.

Soun Tendou fainted.

Nabiki growled. Again. Bad day.

After a few minutes... 

Soun Tendou (Mr.Tendou) opened his eyes and saw his two daughters, the panda and the guy named Ranma Saotome. He sat up and blinked, "Wh-What happen?" he asked,

"You fainted when Ranma changed into a guy Father" Kasumi said,

"Well it's my curse" Ranma said, glaring at the panda who is playing. "Pop and I went into a cursed place called, jusenkyou with cursed spring and... as we were training He fell in the spring of drowned panda and me at the spring of drowned girl..." Ranma sighed, "Cold water trigger the curse and hot water changes us back"

Mr.Tendou blinked and saw the panda poured the hot water on himself. Then Mr.Tendou gasped and so his friend, "GENMA!!!"

"SOUN!!"

They hugged each other and cried.

"pathetic..." Nabiki said,

Kasumi looked at Ranma, "How old are you Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, "I am 16 years old" he said,

"Oh my.. too young" Kasumi said,

Mr.Tendou heard his daughter, he released his friend and remembered the engagement. "Well age really doesn't matter" he said, then he looked at Ranma. "So now Ranma... I want you to meet my two lovely daughters"

Ranma sighed, here it goes.

"She is Nabiki, she's 17" Mr.Tendou said, Nabiki frowned. "and she is Kasumi, she's 19" he said, Kasumi just blinked. "Pick one of them.. and she'll be your new fiancée"

Ranma blinked, "but they're older than me" he said,

"Correct" Nabiki said, crossing her arms.

"But age doesn't matter" Mr.Tendou said, "If you are so troubled by ages then I suggest you picked up Nabiki.. your age gap and hers are perfectly okay rather than Kasumi" Mr.Tendou said,

Ranma looked at Nabiki and frowned.

"HEY! You cannot force HIM to be engaged to me Father! I have a boyfriend! I love Tatewaki very much and I-"

Mr.Tendou blinked, "Kunou? Is that Akane's suitor?" he asked,

Nabiki growled, "Well Kunou can be a two-timer but I don't care! He is Rich and Akane doesn't like him. One day he'll soon realize that my sister doesn't like him!" Nabiki said, "So Dad please I don't want to participate in these engagement!" she yelled,

"Akane?" Ranma asked, then he looked at Kasumi. "Your name is Kasumi right?" he asked, Kasumi nodded. "Who is Akane?" he asked,

As if a cue...

"Tadaima!"

"Oh there she is" Mr.Tendou said,

Ranma saw a very beautiful girl entering the room. She has a long blue haired, and a hazel eyes. She looked a little pale but she is far more beautiful than the two girls he met earlier. He stood up.

"Ranma, my youngest Daughter. Akane. She's 16"

Ranma smiled and bowed at her. But Akane stared at him, coldly. Ranma blinked.

"Hey Dad?" Nabiki asked, they all looked at Nabiki. "Since Akane is the martial artist of the family why not engaged Her to Ranma then?" she asked,

Mr.Tendou gasped, "I cannot do that! Akane is exempted at this engagement! If she will be engaged with Ranma! It is okay! but the question is?! until when she will-" he stopped and looked at the sad eyes of his youngest daughter.

Ranma blinked, This is getting confusing.

After a few minutes of silence. Ranma looked at Akane again. He could not tear his gaze on her beautiful pale face. Until, he heard her talk... her voice... and it was a sweet melody in his ears...

"Excuse me... Nice meeting you Ranma" she said, and with that she went upstairs.

"Come on Dad, why not give her a chance?" Nabiki asked, her voice is now calm. "She was so heartbroken when she found out that she cannot carry on the anything goes... she loves the arts Dad, so why dontcha give to her?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Mr.Tendou, "I'll choose right?" he asked, Mr.Tendou nodded. Ranma sighed, "Then I'll choose your youngest daughter. Akane" he said,

Nabiki and Kasumi smiled, Mr.Tendou frowned. "But son-"

"She is the martial artist of this family except you Mr.Tendou, She wants to carry on the anything goes martial arts and we're both 16 years old so... I guess it's a good choice" he said,

"But Ranma... if I give the Doujou to her... anytime.. she may lose it... and if I give the Doujou to her... There will be no future for the anything goes martial arts" he said,

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Why?"

Mr.Tendou controlled his tears, "you'll soon find out... if you cannot choose between Nabiki and Kasumi... I'll choose for you... I'll choose Nabiki to be your fiancée"

"WHAT?!" Ranma and Nabiki yelled,

"Yes and that is final" Mr.Tendou said,

Ranma and Nabiki looked at each other. Nabiki narrowed her eyes. True. Ranma is a handsome guy but He is not rich and secondly, he can change into a girl.

Ranma examined Nabiki, She isn't that pretty like the youngest. But she is beautiful too. However, Ranma knew and He felt for the first time he met her... He knew they will never agree with each other. He likes Martial arts but this girl looks like she doesn't.

"Since you're my fiancé then, I suggest you follow me NOW in my room" Nabiki said, in a command voice.

Ranma gulped, "Do I have to follow her?" he asked,

They all nodded,

Nabiki's room.. 

Nabiki crossed her slim legs and looked at Ranma. She sat on her bed, and Ranma took his seat on the floor, Indian Style.

"So what do you want?" Ranma asked,

Nabiki frowned, "Even though you're my fiancé right now, I want you to know that I hate you and I will never be serious in you" she said, "Right now I'll ride on with my daddy but I swear Saotome Ranma that I will do anything to break this pathetic little engagement of ours" she said,

Ranma crossed his arms, "Then tell me your plan because I do want to break this engagement between us" he said,

Nabiki smiled, "at least we have one thing in common and that is we both hate this engagement" she said,

Ranma nodded, "I am perfectly sure that you and I are very different" he said, he looks around the room. "Very..." he said, coldly.

Nabiki chuckled, "I love money. I love material things. I am the financial girl here in our house. I don't like martial arts and I don't like that pathetic doujou" she said,

"So I was right," Ranma said, still looking coldly at Nabiki. "You don't even know the word "Honor" Nabiki" he added,

Nabiki grimaced, "I do know it but not when it involves martial arts" she said, "So my plan... let's get on with it, don't be serious and don't follow me around" she said,

Ranma stood up, "Deal" Ranma said, "This is so easy Nabi-" he stopped and saw the picture frame at Nabiki's table. It was the girl he met earlier... the youngest daughter. But the difference in that picture... she is smiling.

"What Ranma?" Nabiki asked, she followed Ranma's gaze and smiled.

Ranma sat again, "Can I ask a question?" he asked,

Nabiki smirked, "Another thing... I am no ordinary girl. If you ask questions to me.. you have to PAY for it" she said, smirking when she saw Ranma's jaw dropped. "But since this is the first time then it's going to be free" she said, "So what is it?"

"I can't believe it... is the freedom of speech is not applied to you?" he asked,

"Should I answer that?" Nabiki asked, "If I do.. that will be the free one" she smiled "And the next one... you have to pay for it" she said, as she picked up the picture frame.

Ranma sighed, "Okay... Why can't I choose Akane as my fiancée?" he asked,

Nabiki smiled. It is obvious that her fiancé is falling in love with her sister. Poor guy... like all the guys. "Because you just can't" she said,

"No.. I want to know.. why? I mean, what is the reason?" he asked,

Nabiki opened her palm, "Pay first" she said,

Ranma growled, "Some fiancée you are" he said, "never mind" he stood up and opened up the door, then he slammed it.

"Darn it Nabiki..." Ranma growled, then he saw the door that has a duck sign on it. He approached it and realize it was the room of Akane. He sighed, If Nabiki cannot answer his question for free.. He'll go ask her. He knocked on it.

"Come in"

Ranma took a deep breath and opened up the door. He looked around. The room was cozy and simple. Not girlish like Nabiki's room. There were barbells on the floor and so many books at the shelf. The bed was covered with yellow cloth and there's 5 to 7 sticks at the corner. He coughed after he examined the room. Then, he pictured Akane slowly turning her chair to meet him.

"What can I do for you?" she asked,

Ranma blushed and shook his head, "I.. I... uh.. well.. um..." Ranma scratched his head, What to say? what to say?

"are you here because you want to know who will escort you to school tomorrow?" she asked,

Ranma blinked. "School?" he asked. Since when did he plan to go to school again? "Um.. actually-"

Akane turned around to face her table, "Nabiki will escort you to school, you'll be enrolled in fuurinkan high just like us... but..." she turned around again to look at him, "Is it okay if I tagged along?" she asked,

"tag?"

"I mean, it's going to be awkward since you two are engaged but I always walk with nabiki-oneechan going to school" she said, "So is it okay if I walk with the two of you?" she asked,

Ranma nodded. I think school is not a bad idea, who knows? I may know her more there. "So.. a-are we going to be classmates then?" he asked,

Akane nodded, "Most probably because all the transferees are in our classroom" she said,

Ranma smiled, "So.. um.. Akane can I.. uh... since you're going to be my classmate might as well.. uh.. be friends" he said,

This time, the cold Akane showed up again. "Friends?" she asked,

"Hai!" Ranma said, "I am going to stay here for a while and I am engaged to your sister.. so which means I am kinda your brother-in-law... so I might as well befriended you." Ranma said, controlling his blush.

Akane blinked, "That's a nice offer but we can be in-laws without friendship" she said,

"But-"

"I don't want us to be friends" Akane said, coldly.

"You're kidding-"

"I am not. And that's final" she said,

**To be continued..**

**Ranma: Whoa...  
Akane: Not engaged to Ranma?  
Ranma: Befriended Akane?  
Akane: Why am I.. acting like Nabiki?  
  
Chette: It will all be cleared to you on the next chapters and to all of you just stay tuned :)  
  
GOD BLESS!**


	2. Ranma meets Kunou

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
New Fanfic called, "Akane's 18th Birthday" read it please?  
  
Also I am planning to get a domain for my Ranma and Akane page... any suggestions what domain name I'll use? **

**Visit my Ranma page :) and read my fanfics there... leave a comment too   
Thank you!**

Ranma: Whoo! Sunday again! Hello everyone!  
Akane: HI :D

Chette: Let's start the Shoutouts! Thank you so much!!!

nessa - wow! you figure it out girl! Nice :D, please read my other fanfics :D  
Sieg1308 - How is your vacation :)   
WiNd - ack Sleep don't worry . everything is going to be fine...   
abc - It's updated :D   
  
Desktop Creator - Akane is not really acting like Nabiki, she has her own ways... and Nabiki do know the word "Free" for first timers :D  
  
MercuryDestiny - Stuff doll? What Stuff doll?   
Shuichi66 - waaaii! God bless you too :D   
  
James - Thanks for reading it and rating it thanks :D although I said earlier... or in my fanfic that it is an ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.. plus you're judging it already? you're still in the first chapter thanks! and God Bless :D   
  
ne0nhunteR - okie dokie!

Chette: The style of this is similar to.. 'Brother Akane is mine..." I re-wrote the 'Ranma 1/2 Anime' but in a different way... One of my weird ideas when I was a kid :P

Ranma: Well let's start it then!  
Chette: hai!  
  
Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language. Also, Chette Loves Philip.

**Ranma and Akane   
in...  
"Till I met you" A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan   
  
Chapter 2: Ranma meets Kunou**

"I am not. And that's final"

Ranma shook his head, Akane's words were still clear in his mind. Up until now... He could not sleep because of those words. _What's wrong with her? I am just befriending her. She doesn't have to get so cold like that. _

Ranma sighed, he's been seating at the Doujou for almost an hour now. Still thinking of what happen earlier. Not the Engagement though, but the fact that Akane dumped him for being a friend. Ranma growled, this is the first time he met a girl who loves martial arts that doesn't want to become a friend of another martial artist! Ranma growled once more and then he scratched his head furiously, "ARGH!!!!"

"Ranma-kun?"

Ranma stopped and looked at the voice, it was the sweet elder daughter of Mr.Tendou. He quickly turned to face her. "what is it? Kasumi-Oneechan?" he blushed, "Um you don't mind me calling you Oneechan right?" he said,

Kasumi smiled at him, "Oh I don't mind. It's the truth. I am older than you" she said, covering her mouth and then she laughed softly, but she stopped when she saw Ranma not laughing. "Is there anything wrong Ranma-kun?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Kasumi.. er.. do I have to pay you to ask questions?" he asked, then when Kasumi looked at him blinking, he waved his hand, "Just making sure you're not like nabiki" he said,

Kasumi giggled, "Oh.. don't worry Ranma, I am not like my sister Nabiki. You can talk to me for free" she said,

Ranma nodded, "Is Akane really like that?" he asked, "I mean... I went to her room earlier and asked if she can be my friend... and she said she doesn't want too..." Ranma frowned, "I feel as if I am being dump-" he stopped and blushed, "What I mean is being dumped by friendship! yeah! that's it! hahahaha!" Ranma stopped laughing and bowed his head, his shoulders sagged.

"Let me guess... You were asking me if Akane is really like that? like she closed herself to everyone?" she asked,

"yeah! that's it!" Ranma smiled, "Thanks Oneechan.. I am not really good in expressing myself in words.. you know?" he said,

"I understand Ranma-kun... but get used to it. You can say that Akane closed herself already but except from us and some of her friends in school" she said, "Speaking of school.. you better sleep now, it's getting late because tomorrow it will be your first day in school" she said,

Ranma scratched his head, "School? I am not ready for that.. I mean.. it's been how many years... My Life involved martial arts and that's it" he said,

"But Ranma-kun, a Martial artist needs to study too. You will not become a good martial artist if you don't have a brain" she said, directly. When she saw Ranma frowned, "Well look at the bright side, if you hated School.. then think of going there for Akane" she said, she smiled when Ranma blinked at her. "If you want to get to know Akane better, then I suggest you go to school.. she opens herself a lot there" she added,

Ranma nodded, "Thanks Oneechan"

"I am glad you're interested with my sister Ranma-kun" she said,

Ranma blushed, "HER?! NO WAY! She is just weird..." he said,

"Akane is cute right Ranma-kun?" Kasumi said, smiling

"She ain't cute. She's the uncutest girl all over the world" Ranma said, crossing his arms.

"There is no such word, 'uncutest' Ranma-kun" Kasumi said, Ranma blushed, "See? You really need to go to school"

A sweat drop appeared on Ranma's head.

Morning... 

All of them were having a peaceful breakfast. Except Akane. Nabiki after finishing her food. She grabbed her bag, "Let's go Ranma" she said,

Ranma blinked, "Hey! I thought we will be walking with Akane?" he asked,

Kasumi gasped, "Oh my! I almost forgot about Akane" she said, she run towards Akane's room.

"If you're too concern of my sister, then I'll go ahead and you can walk her to school" Nabiki said, then she left the House.

Ranma opened his mouth but nothing came out. He sighed, "Might as well prepare for school then" he said, he decided that he will go to school. Akane caught his attention for being weird. _She is mysterious and that's why I want to get to know her more._

He went to his room and change into his Chinese clothes, he grabbed his bag and exited. But before he went downstairs he heard someone coughing. He blinked and saw Akane's door is open. He approached it and peeked, he saw Kasumi giving something to Akane and Akane took it, Ranma suspected it was a medicine.. _a medicine for what though? _

"Akane are you sure you can go to school now?"

"Oneechan I am strong, I am a martial artist okay? I don't know why you have to check me up everyday for my health, I am perfectly okay" she said,

"Well okay, then go get ready then.. Nabiki already left, and I think you will escort Ranma to school"

Akane just nodded,

_What's with Akane?_

Street...

Ranma jumped at the fence and started to walk there. Akane saw him, "Why are you walking on the fence?" she asked, annoyed.

"It's for training. Balance you know?" Ranma said, looking down at her.

Akane nodded, "I see" she said,

"I.. ah.. saw you.. taking a medicine.. is that it?" Ranma asked,

Akane stopped. She bit her lip. "Why do you always have to butt in where you are not wanted?" she asked, controlling her tears.

Ranma blinked and waved his hand in front, "Hey I just said that okay? and it's just a question no need to get angry" he said,

Akane looked at Ranma, more like a glare actually. "Mind your own business! I am NOT YOUR FIANCÉE SO JUST LET ME BE! I AM NOT EVEN YOUR FRIEND!"

Ranma growled, and step down beside her. "Well I would be damn! I want to be your friend! But you were sooo UNCUTE not to let me! What's wrong with me being your friend anyways?! Ahh! Maybe you just don't want to be friends with a handsome guy like me!" Ranma said, "I mean we can't be together because I am a handsome rascal and you're nothing but an UNCUTE GIRL!" he yelled,

Akane growled, "IF I AM THAT Uncute.. then... WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE BESIDE ME!!!!!!!" Akane yelled, as she punched Ranma into the Sky.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled, then he stopped yelling and crossed his arms as he was falling down. "She got a quite punch" he said, then he fell on a bucket of an old lady.

"Serves you right" Akane said, looking away.

"Akane wait up!!!"

Akane blinked and saw a girl, "Who are you?" she asked,

"It's Ranma you dolt! See? you can't even tell that I am Ranma! Sheesh.. you're not just Uncute.. you're BLIND as a BAT" she said,

Akane growled, "What did you say..."

Ranma (girl) closed her eyes, expecting another powerful punch but nothing happen. She opened her eyes and saw Akane frowning at her. "W-What's wrong?" she asked,

"What happen to your boy side?" she asked,

Ranma (girl) blinked, "Well just give me a hot water, to change..." she said,

Akane nodded, "Let's get some hot water then" she said, then she started walking.

Ranma (girl) blinked, but she followed her.

Akane opened up the door, "Doctor Toufou?" she called, "can I borrow some hot water?" she asked, then she look at Ranma, "Stay here Ranma I'll get some hot water" she said, 

Ranma (girl) entered the clinic too and looked around, then she felt someone touched her shoulder. She looked and saw bones. "ARGH!!!" she jumped at the door. Then she saw a guy with glasses smiling at him,

"Pardon me" he said, holding the skeleton.

"Ranma here's your hot water-" Akane closed the door, Ranma (girl) screamed in pain as her hands were caught up at the door. The door opened and Ranma (girl) glared at Akane but she blinked and saw Akane Blushing?

"D-Doctor Toufou... y-you're here..." she said, "I am sorry.. but I borrowed some hot water for.. Ranma..." she said as she bowed,

"How are you Akane? How is your health?"

"I-It's fine.. Doctor..." Akane said, blushing furiously.

Ranma went between and looked at the doctor smiling, then she looked at Akane blushing. She raised her eyebrows.

Street... 

Ranma (in male now), is running beside Akane. He could see a smile in Akane's face. "Is Doctor Toufou a Martial artist?" he asked,

Akane smiled at him, "Hai. How could you tell?" she asked,

Ranma blushed, "Well uh.. I can tell.. The way he sneak up on me.. I didn't hear him coming" he said,

Akane gasped because of running. but she was smiling, "He doesn't look like a martial artist does he? When something is wrong... He always make it feel better" she said, blushing.

Ranma smiled, "Well I am glad you don't hate guys" he said, then he gasped when he saw Akane's aura showing up.

"Who said I don't hate boys?" she asked, growling.

"Huh?"

Approaching Fuurinkan High,

Akane run faster as she saw the gates. "I hate boys...I hate boys.. I hate boys..." she said, repeating it over and over.

Ranma is now confused, then he heard the floor grumbled, He gasped when a bunch of boys run towards them. Some were holding some things like tennis racket, baseball bat, others are wearing gloves, kendous etc...

"I HATE BOYS!!!!"

"AKANE!!! DATE ME!!!!"  
"AKANE!!! THIS IS FOR YOU!!!!"  
"I LOVE YOU AKANE!!!!"

Ranma jumped on the gates of the Fuurinkan high and looked at how Akane started attacking the guys. Ranma debated if he would help Akane or not... but it turns out that Akane can handle those guys... He smiled as Akane kicked out the last boy.

Then he heard her...

"Man! Who are they kidding? You think they should learn that.. by now" she said, then she felt something approaching her. She grabbed it and frowned.

Ranma saw a rose... Then he saw someone stepped from behind the tree, wearing blue kendo clothes and with a stick. "The revenge of heaven.. is slowly but sure... alas! my huntress once again, defeated all the lads that wants to date her... and now, let us fight! to reclaim my position as your lover"

"Oh.. Kunou-Sempai... Good morning..."

Ranma jumped and landed beside Akane, "Kunou... is he the boyfriend of Nabiki?" he asked,

Akane nodded, "Ranma, you go ahead... go to school. I can take care of this, you're just going to get hurt" she said,

Ranma frowned but ignored her, "Man you sure popular with the guys around here.. why didn't you tell me?" he asked,

"Just GO RANMA. I Don't want you to get hurt" Akane said,

_I don't want to leave you. _Ranma said to himself, "But-"

"YOU THERE!"

Ranma and Akane looked at Kunou, who pointed his stick to Ranma. "Aren't you awfully being familiar with Akane?" he asked,

Ranma blushed, "um..yeah...but..." he said, looking away.

Akane blushed too, "Yeah but what Ranma?"

:Thunder rumbles:

"Tell me! How do you know Akane?!"

Ranma smiled, his blush now finally gone. "Well I-"

"Wait!" Kunou said, "It is a custom to give one's own name first... Fine then Mine I shall give!"

Ranma opened his mouth, he looked at Akane who sighed.

"...I am the Undefeated Star of the High school fencing world, The rising Star of fuurinkan high, my voice strikes fear into the hearts of mine enemies...My Peers calls me the 'Blue Thunder of Fuurinkan High!"

:Thunder rumbles:

"...Tatewaki Kunou... Age 17"

Upstairs... 

Nabiki smirked, "last time My baby called himself, Shooting star" she said,   
  
"Nabiki.. what are you going to do then? He is your boyfriend right?" she asked,  
  
Nabiki smiled, "But seeing him, Ranma and Akane is really interesting..." she said, she looked at the girl, "Believe me" she smiled, _And maybe... because of this.. Akane and Ranma may become closer to each other_

"Well I.. uh.. Staying at the.. Tendou Doujou and I am ah-" 

"WHAT?! Staying at the TENDOUS!" Kunou growled, "UNDER THE SAME ROOF! as AKANE!!!" He strike the stick (Bokken) toward Ranma, which Ranma easily dodged.

"I am Ranma Saotome of Saotome School of the Anything goes martial arts!" Ranma took off his bag "Here hold my bag a second," and threw it at Akane. Which Akane caught. Then he landed and post a martial artist stance, "and I accept... your challenge"

To be continued.. 

Ranma: Yeah! That cool stance! Love it!  
Akane: Okay.. medicines.. wait a minute.. I am sick?  
Ranma: Is that the reason why she can't participate?  
Akane: What kind of sickness Chette-chan?  
  
Chette: Stay tuned :P  
  
GOD BLESS!


	3. Nabiki's Treachery

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
New Fanfic called, "Stay with me" read it please?**

**Also I am planning to get a domain for my Ranma and Akane page... any suggestions what domain name I'll use? **

**Visit my Ranma page :) and read my fanfics there... leave a comment too   
Thank you! Please? Please?**

**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU... I ALREADY change my Layout in my fanfic page please visit it  
the url is at the Profile page.. Please? I will be very happy if you did that .**

Ranma: :Stretch his arms: another day... another update  
  
Akane: :nods: Let's do the shoutouts then.. by the way, Chette won't be with us today because she is busy.. um typing :looks at Chette: another fanfic.   
  
Chette: It's the new chapter of Akane's 18th Birthday... but please go ahead.

AnimeObsessionFantasy - funniest... hmm... I agree on that one.   
  
AriesNoShion - yeah, but hey Chette still makes great fanfics today right? as long as she can see make people smiling and well she said not to forget 'Sharing' :whispers: let me give you a tip... don't wish her luck... she hates luck now :P  
  
Sieg1308 - What secrets?  
Desktop Creator - Did you see your layout in Chette's page? Do you want it for your page?   
  
WiNd - it was a little clear to us... though...   
ne0nhunteR - sickness... well I don't know but chette knows.. demo she's busy now hehe   
  
Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Akane: Chette Loves Philip.

**Ranma and Akane   
in...  
"Till I met you" A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan   
  
Chapter 3: Nabiki's Treachery**

Ranma smirked, as he looks at Tatewaki shivering with anger.

Tatewaki Kunou growled, "The revenge of heaven is so slow... but sure... So.. you been Flirting Akane eh...? I Tatewaki Kunou will no permit that anymore" he said,

Ranma growled, "WHAT?! Who's flirting Akane?!" he said blushing now.

"He is not important to me Kunou!" Akane said, pointing Ranma.

"SILENCE!!!" Kunou yelled as he run towards Ranma and jumped before he reaches Ranma. Ranma however is ready for him, so with a quick move... He moved on the other side. Kunou landed and of course did not hit Ranma. "Where is that coward?!" he yelled,

"I am here idiot" Ranma said, then he kicked Kunou at the back.

"Curse you!" Kunou said, standing up. He started attacking Ranma, which Ranma easily dodge. When Ranma saw Kunou slashing a tree to hit him, he jumped so high and landed beside Akane.

"Hey! Before we continue our fight?" he asked, "just one question" he said, "why do you like her anyway? As you can basically see.. she's more likely to KILL you than to Kiss you" he said, putting his hands on his pocket

"WHY YOU JERK!!!" Akane said, throwing the bag at Ranma.   
"How DARE you INSULT MY GODDESS!" Kunou said, approaching Ranma now.

But the bag that Akane threw for Ranma, didn't hit Ranma. In fact, it hit Kunou's face. Ranma smirked and started to pinch Kunou's forehead. But before Ranma could perform his final blow to the Bokken guy... Rain started to pour down, and a panda showed at the school, he carried Ranma and run towards a shed.

Akane and the other classmates blinked at the event. Others wondering why is there a panda on their school?

Shed...

"Pop! Don't start with me" Ranma (girl) said, glaring at the panda. "If He hadn't started that stupid battle I won't have to involve myself" she growled,

The panda showed some wood. Ranma (girl) read it, 'But you're still a transferee here. make a good impression' Ranma (girl) growled, "Sheesh... don't look at me. Like I said, I didn't started it!" she said,

The panda gave a towel to Ranma (girl), she took it and started wiping her arms. "Stupid rain.. if hadn't pour down... I already nailed that pathetic guy one-"

"...I wouldn't be so sure"

Ranma (girl) blinked at the voice, then she saw her father raised a wood with words, 'Hello Akane'. She looked and saw Akane outside the window of the shed, soaking wet too. But her arms are on her chin and looking at her. "What do you mean?" Ranma (girl) asked,

"I mean... your throat" Akane pointedly said.

Ranma (girl) gasped, "There's a bruise from that fight?" she asked, then she felt a pain on her neck, "Wow.. and he didn't touch me once.. that's not bad..."

Akane sighed, "If he did, you'll be a dead person by now" she said,

Ranma (girl) frowned, then she felt the hot water pouring down at her body and the familiar tingling sensation as he is changing back as a guy. When he was a male, he wiped the wet on his body again, "I don't know.. I guess... maybe.. then again, maybe not" he said,

Seniors Classroom...

"Good grief... why do you still have to fight like that darling?" Nabiki asked, sitting on Tatewaki's table. She really doesn't mind much that even though they are now a couple, Tatewaki is still chasing for her sister. She find it very amusing and funny. And to top that, because of that... she can sell photos of her sister plus herself to her boyfriend.

Kunou growled as he looked at the mirror in his hands. It was his girlfriend's mirror. "You know that it's my duty, as a martial artist" he said, examining his profile.

Nabiki smiled, "Well... I would like to say darling.. that He whooped you pretty hard earlier" she said,

Kunou smirked, "He is not good" he said, standing up.

Nabiki blinked, "really?" she asked,

Kunou walked towards the board and picked up a chalk, "He doesn't know how to spell my name." he said, then he wrote the word 'Exquisite' in the board. "My name is written this way" he said,

Nabiki picked up a chalk and wrote the word, 'Idiot' at the board, "but tachi-dear.. it's more of like this" she said, and she mean it.

"Nabiki Tendou, you dare mock me... dearest?" he asked,

"How about buying me an ice cream and I'll take it back" she asked,

Tatewaki frowned, "Deal."

1-F classroom... 

Akane sat on her chair and sighed, she knows what will happen next.. she will stand in a hall... with Ranma.

"We have a new transferee student" The teacher announce. Ranma entered the room, "His Name is Ranma Saotome, He's been in china recently... so be sure let's all give him a Nihao Welcome" he said, "never less.. I have to tell you Ranma... that you were late... so you and Ms.Tendou... please step outside"

Akane sighed, it was expected.

As they were standing in the hall, both has only one bucket to carry on. Ranma though, wanted to find more about the brawl earlier... but he doesn't know if this is the right time to ask her that... 

Akane sighed, "You know. If you did not butt in my fight? This would never happen" she said, softly.

Ranma blinked, "So what? Is it my fault that we are both late?!" he asked, _What's with this girl!?_

Akane glared at him, "I told you to go inside! But noooo!" she yelled, "you insisted to stay and finally fought him.. if you hadn't stayed, I could have beaten Kunou or just-" she stopped.

But Ranma did get the picture, "what? you're gonna surrender?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "I.. sometimes do that..." she said, frowning.

"I don't believe this" Ranma said, shaking his head.

Akane gripped at the bucket of water, became tighter "Hey! It's better to surrender than to get punished by the teacher when you get late you know?!" she yelled, "If you don't know Mister Saotome... I always finish my FIGHT before the TIME of SCHOOL STARTS" she added,

"yeah because most of the time... you keep surrendering to that bokken guy" he said, smirking.

Akane growled, "Sometimes I do win!"

Ranma looked at Akane, "I just don't want to be the one to break this bad news to you Akane, but If a guy fights a girl.. sometimes, he lets her win" he said,

Akane shake her head, "Don't underestimate me..." she said,

Ranma shrugged, _I guess it's the perfect time _"So what's this brawl anyways?" he asked,

"At the beginning of the semester... Kunou made this stupid speech" she looked down and saw her lonely reflection in the water, "He told everyone that whoever wants to date me.. must try to defeat me in combat... It was fun... I guess... but now... I am getting tired..." Akane said, sighing.

Senior's room... 

Kunou grabbed his table and chair slowly to get close to Nabiki. He wanted to know about Ranma Saotome... "okay dearest...who is this Ranma Saotome?" he asked, when he saw Nabiki opened up her palm. He understood. So he paid Nabiki first.

Nabiki smiled, "He is AKANE'S FIANC" she said, _that should do it_

Tatewaki shivered in anger and disbelief, "F-Fiancé...? He's her... F-Fiancé?" he asked,

Nabiki smirked, "Uh huh... my daddy engaged them both to carry on the Doujou, do you even recall? He said he is the Ranma Saotome of the anything goes martial arts" she said,

"ARGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tatewaki Kunou stood up, "I WON'T ALLOW THIS!!!"

Then he felt a chalk on his forehead, he blinked and saw his angry teacher. Then he felt a chalk hit his face. He saw his teacher... really angry.

"GO STAND IN THE HALL!"

"Y-Yes sir..." he said,

Nabiki smirked, "What a brilliant Idea Nabiki.. now everyone knows that Ranma and my dear sister Akane are engaged... and this may also be the cause of stopping my sister's brawl every morning" she said, she smiled and continued listening to the teacher as he resume his classes.

Back at Ranma and Akane... 

"YOU FIGHT WITH KUNOU?! EVERY MORNING?!" Ranma yelled,

Akane sighed, "Not really... but I fight with the guys every morning" she said,

"NEVER RANMA SAOTOME!!!"

Ranma and Akane blinked and saw an angry Tatewaki Kunou standing not too far away from them.

"I SHALL NEVER ACCEPT YOUR ENGAGEMENT TO AKANE!"

Ranma jaw dropped, He got it wrong. "HEY! HEY! Who said that I am-"  
Akane blushed, "You got it all wrong-"

The windows behind Ranma and Akane opened, there were mad boys suddenly yelling at Ranma, the other girls were cheering for Akane. Ranma shook his head, blushing furiously.

"NO We are not-"  
"Nabiki is his-"

Ranma saw Kunou approaching, he pushed Akane away, "Watch out!" he said, Tatewaki hit Ranma's bucket and Ranma jumped and landed on the window. "This is no place to fight Kunou! If you really want to fight then follow me!" he said,

"Then I shall" Kunou said,

Ranma nodded and jumped at the window, Kunou followed suit.

"Ranma! Watch out!" Akane yelled,

"Don't worry Akane! I'll be fine!" Ranma said, smiling at Akane as he was falling.

"STUPID! Look down! WATER!" Akane yelled,

Ranma blinked and gasped when he found out, "WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH WATER! WHY IT IS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE WATER!!!!"

Akane sighed, "Oh no" she said. She run towards the stairs and followed Ranma to the pool. But when she reached the pool, she didn't find Ranma and Kunou there. She was so worried, so she cut her classes and started to look for him.

"Ranma? Ranma?" Akane yelled,

"Up here..."

Akane looked above, and saw Ranma (girl) drying her clothes. "You okay?" she asked,

Ranma (girl) nodded, "Gee... He didn't really have to squeeze me that hard" she said, now putting her clothes on.

"YOU COWARD FACE ME!"

Akane sighed, "Let me do this Ranma... in the first place this is my fight" she said,

Ranma (girl) frowned, "but Akane, it is my fight now... he wanted to fight me and not you" she said, jumping off the tree.

Akane shake her head, "You know.. Ranma... I'll just tell Kunou-sempai that I am not really your fiance and he'll understand-"

"Ahhh! The beauteous Akane Tendou" Tatewaki Kunou said, opening his arms but stopped when Akane took out a stance. "Ahh yes the fight! We need to fight to reclaim my right to become your one true love" he said, pointing out the stick to Akane.

Ranma (girl) growled, "Hey! Why don't you just back off?" she asked,

Tatewaki blinked, "Why.. hello there pigtailed goddess.. please step back... an innocent girl like you should not be involve in such a fight-"

Ranma (girl) growled, "Can't you see that she doesn't like you?" she yelled, then she look at Akane. "Plus as I heard, she is the fiancée of Ranma Saotome.. so she isn't available... now mister.. back off" she said,

Akane gasped, "But Ranma Saotome is-"

"... A COWARD" Kunou finished, "He fled. Obviously my reputation precedes me well" he said,

Ranma (girl) is getting angry now. "I am not just gonna stand here and take all these crap from you! Listen buddy! Don't underestimate Ranma Saotome you've got that!" she yelled,

"Why, did you by any chance... my fair lady know where the coward Ranma Saotome went?" he asked,

"No. But He is a lot closer than you think" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Kunou smirked, "Well for once, I know He is no man!" he yelled,

"ARGH!" Ranma (girl) with her speed and agility, she grabbed the bokken and broke it into two, after that she kicked out Tatewaki Kunou into the sky. "That's should do it" she said, then she look at Akane, "Let's go Akane" she said,

Akane didn't say anything but followed Ranma.

To be continued..

Ranma: hahaha! Nice one Nabiki!  
Akane: But it's not true right? so what will happen?  
Ranma: I guess we have to wait for another sunday  
Akane: Yeah...  
  
GOD BLESS!


	4. Brother Ranma?

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**I also added Games in my Ranma page Check it out! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be very happy if you did those stuff :D Thank you!!!!**

**I also have new Songfic titled, "Oneechan's Chuukoko (advice)"   
Thank you!!!  
  
Thank you!**

Chette: Hello everyone!  
Ranma: yo! :waves:  
Akane: Hi!! :waves:  
Chette: Let's start the shoutouts!  
Ranma: Let me handle this!

Desktop Creator - did you know that Chette-chan is one of the famous cliffhanger writers?

Chette: really? I did not know that...

roselle - If you will continue to read, you'll know the answer to your question. Longer Chapter? but this is one of Chette's past fanfic.. meaning it's finished.. and even the chapters are.. and no more changing.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - huh? who would have thought what?   
  
Sieg1308 - Nah, Chette-chan understand you. Don't worry about that.. just take your time okay? don't preasure yourself. Chette will be waiting for the chapter!  
  
Yuki - Like what I said to roselle, If you will continue to read, you'll know the answer to your question. Thanks for giving us a simple name :)

Mishangel - I agree. Kunou will never change.   
WiNd - update finish. Now read :P

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Akane: Chette Loves Philip.

**Ranma and Akane   
in...  
"Till I met you" A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan   
  
Chapter 4: Oni-chan (Brother) Ranma?**

Ranma (girl) opened the door for her and Akane. They entered the Tendou Ke and yelled that they are home. When no one answered, they looked at each and after that they walked towards the dinning table. There they saw their fathers playing, Nabiki eating cookies and reading manga and as usual, Kasumi fixing some snacks for her father and Mr.Saotome.

"We're home" Ranma (girl) said,

Nabiki looked at them and smiled, "Whooo if it isn't the Engage couple of Fuurinkan high" she said,

Ranma (girl) blushed, but Akane looked coldly at her. "Let me guess... you spread that rumors in school Oneechan?" she asked,

Nabiki gasped, "My Akane! Why are you blaming me for? Why are you accusing me? I didn't do anything! Maybe our schoolmates figured it out, since Ranma-kun here protected you to my Tatchi" she said,

"... let me guess... they thought I am Akane's fiancé because I protected her?" Ranma (girl) asked, Nabiki nodded. "But you're the only one.. aside from Akane and I, knows that Ranma Saotome has a fiancée..." she said,

"... and it's strange because it came first, from Kunou-sempai..." Akane said, looking at Ranma (girl) who nodded.

Nabiki blinked, "Hey! Stop accusing me" she yelled,

"What-ever" Akane said, then she turned away to exit the dinning room. Ranma (girl) went into the Kitchen to boil some hot water.

"I can't believe them! they accused me of telling everyone that they are engaged" Nabiki said, shaking her head. Then she looked at Kasumi. "You believe me Oneechan right?" she asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Of course I believe you" she said, Nabiki smiled. "I believe you did spread the rumors Nabiki-chan" she added, Nabiki frowned. Kasumi stood up and left the room.

"Nabiki."

Nabiki looked at her father.

"I want you to stop doing this, I want you to tell everyone that Akane is not Ranma's fiancée but YOU ARE in school tomorrow" he said, "If you did not.. I'll be the one who will go to school and you know what I can do" Mr.Tendou said, in a serious voice.

Nabiki groaned. She hated it every time his father say that word. Even though her father is a very honorable and respected man in Nerima, when his father seriously said that 'you know what I can do' it means trouble for Nabiki. The last time, she did not followed her father... she spend her time burying her face inside the classroom because of embarrassment.

Kitchen.. 

"Ranma-kun, would you be so kind to take this to Akane?" Kasumi asked, giving Ranma a glass of water and a pill.

Ranma (now in male) looked at Kasumi. "Is Akane sick?" he asked, directly.

But Kasumi ignored him, "Give that to her okay? and don't go out until she took the pill and swallowed it." she said, she practically push Ranma out of the Kitchen.

"Oneechan.. I can walk" Ranma said, then he realize he was out of the kitchen. He sighed, "Oh well..." he walk upstairs and stopped in front of Akane's room. "Akane?" he asked, since he could not knock. "It's me Ranma... Kasumi-oneechan wants me to give you this" he said, in a loud voice.

Akane opened the door and gestured Ranma to come inside. "You can put it on the table" she said, as she sat on her bed and resume sewing her uniform.

"But Kasumi told me not to leave you until you drink it" he said,

"AHH ITE!!" Akane yelled in pain as the needle hits her finger. She sucked her finger.

Ranma took a seat and grabbed the uniform, he frowned at how the uniform was sewed, "You can't sew?" he asked,

"Urusai! Ranma no Baka!" Akane yelled as she snatched her uniform. "So what if I can't sew perfectly?! at least I am trying my best" she glared at him.

"You're clumsy" Ranma said, but before Akane could punch him into the orbit. Ranma talked again, "But I admire your guts" he said,

Akane couldn't decide whether that's an insult or a compliment. "T-Thanks..." she said, blushing.

"So can you take the pill now?" he asked, he grabbed the pill and handed it to Akane. Akane took it and swallowed it, then Ranma handed the glass of water and Akane drank all the water in the glass. "Akane.. what is this pill you're taking?" he asked,

That made Akane resume sewing her uniform.

"I decided to ask you since all the people here doesn't want to answer my question" he said,

Akane sighed, "Ranma. One advice. Don't butt in. This is not your business so stop asking questions."

"but-"

"It's bad to ask question if the question is being avoided especially in this house" she said,

Ranma shrugged, "Fine. Let me just ask a different question" he said, as he continued to look at Akane, "Okay, why are you closing yourself to others?" he asked, "especially to those people who wanted to be your friend"

Akane stopped and looked at Ranma. "Like you?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, but he blushed.

Akane smirked, "I don't want you to become my friend Ranma" she said,

"But why?" Ranma asked,

Akane resume in sewing again, "Because I don't want YOU to FALL IN LOVE WITH ME" she said,

Ranma is shock at Akane but after a few seconds of shock, he was about to open his mouth when Kasumi peeked in, "Hey you two... it's dinner time" she said,

"Coming Oneechan" Akane said, grabbing the glass and open the door, she looked behind her. "You coming Ranma?" she asked, Ranma sighed and stood up. Then they both exited Akane's room.

The next Morning... 

Ranma and Akane as usual, were entering the Fuurinkan high, Akane readied herself but she blinked and was surprised when no one is approaching them.

Ranma leaned unto her. "hey.. I guess this 'fake engagement thing' between us is going to stop the brawl every morning.. and that's good because you said that you're tired of it" he said,

Akane nodded, "But where is everyone?" she asked, then she saw someone running towards the auditorium. "Let's go Ranma" she said, Ranma followed her.

They entered the auditorium and saw all their schoolmates sitting at the chairs. Ranma and Akane sat at the far end of that room. Then they blinked when Nabiki entered the stage.

"Good... you're all here. Thank you for coming at this meeting" she said, "as you can basically see this is an early meeting and I am sorry for that" she sighed, "the reason why I called everyone of you... because I want you to know the truth" she said,

Ranma and Akane looked at each other.

"It was a shock for all of you, especially the guys when you found out that the Transferee Saotome Ranma is engaged to my Sister Akane Tendou" she said, "The truth is.. they are not" she said, she stopped when she heard a murmur, gasps and little voices, some were rejoicing, some said, "see I told you so" to their seatmates. Nabiki cough, "People! People Listen first!" the people stop talking. "Ranma is not engaged to my sister... But he is engaged to me... that is why, he protected Akane because He is going to be Akane's brother-in-law in the future" she said, gritting her teeth. "So I would like you all to stop the brawling anymore because Akane's soon to be brother doesn't like the idea of beating her little sister first thing in the morning. Thank you"

Akane smiled at Ranma, "that's settles then!" she said, Ranma frowned.

Senior's room... 

"why thou fair Nabiki never told me that you are engaged to that Coward Ranma Saotome?" Tatewaki asked,

"Would you be jealous if you knew?" Nabiki asked, in a sweetie voice.

"Of course! Even though I hold an affection to your sister, you're indeed my girlfriend" he said, "that is why... even though Ranma is my brother now... He is still my enemy because He is engaged to you" he said,

Nabiki smiled, "you don't have to worry about Ranma dearie, I can take care of myself" she said,

Lunch time... 

A group of guys approached Ranma, Ranma blinked. He was about to pull out his lunch out of his bag, but he stopped when he saw the guys. _Are they going to take away my lunch? _He glared at them. "Yes?" he asked,

"I was just wondering if you need a soda?"   
"No! Brother Ranma needs a juice" said the the other.  
"Brother Ranma do you want my lunch?"   
"Brother Ranma you want me to massage your back?"

Ranma blinked, "W-Why are you talking like that?!" he asked,

Then the group of people said the same word at the same time. "WHAT DO YOU DESIRE BROTHER RANMA?"

Ranma growled and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"We got it Brother Ranma!"  
"He is so cool!"

Ranma blinked, then Daisuke and Hiroshi pulled their chairs and joined Ranma on his table.

"Man... look at those pathetic guys..." Daisuke said, glaring at the guys.

Ranma blinked and opened up his lunch. "What's that all about?" he asked,

"They are being nice to you Ranma because they want to date Akane" Hiroshi said,

Ranma grimaced, "I see..." he said,

"Since you're the protector of Akane and her brother... or soon to be brother, they have to be friends with you" he said, "you know guys"

Ranma started eating his food. "pathetic" he said, then he ate more of his lunch.

"Hey Ranma, do you want to taste my mom's octopus pie?" Hiroshi asked,

Ranma smiled, "Hahaha! Arigato" Ranma said, he was about to get some of the food when Hiroshi closed his box. "hey!"

"One condition.. let me date your sister"

Ranma's mouth dropped

"Hey don't be a pathetic guy Hiroshi" Daisuke said, "that's not how to asked Ranma" he said, then he smiled at Ranma. "Hey Ranma.. can I ask you a favor?" he asked, Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Can I date Akane I mean-"

Ranma growled, he stood up and yelled at them. "N and O!" he said, then he took his lunch box and left the room.

"That's not how to asked Ranma huh?" Hiroshi asked looking at Daisuke.

Daisuke sighed,

Rooftop...

Ranma growled. He sat on the corner and took a deep breathe. At last peace.. and quiet. He was about to open his box, when his eyes caught up a girl sitting at the other corner of the rooftop. He looked clearly and realize it was Akane. He smiled and stood up.

Akane silently ate her lunch, Kasumi really cook really good. She wish... to cook like her sister.. maybe if she can really cook good food.. she may give it to Doctor Toufou.. and when she d-

"Hey.. mind if I joined you?"

Akane looked at the voice, She sighed and nodded. Ranma sat beside her and opened up his lunch. "Itadakimas!" Ranma said, happily. Then he started to eat. "Mmm... Kasumi-oneechan is really a good cook" he said, in between munching the food.

Akane sighed, She looked up at the sky. It's so beautiful, the clouds were dancing and the sky is so blue. "I wish...to cook a good home cook meal before I die" she whispered.

But Ranma heard her. "What?" he asked,

Akane look at him, "Hmm?" she asked,

Ranma put his box down, "you said you want to cook a good meal before you die" he said, "What's the meaning of that?" he asked,

"Everyone will die.. you know that... and I just wish that before that time comes... I could cook a decent meal" she said,

"I see..." Ranma said, "You know... I like the 'fiancée thing' between us better than Me becoming your 'brother' idea of Nabiki" he said, he grabbed Akane's bottle of water. "May I?" he asked, Akane nodded. Then he drank some water, "I mean it's crazy" he said, putting the cap at the bottle, "Now I know why you hated those boys" he said,

"What did they do?" Akane asked,

"Oh just.. getting me annoyed" Ranma said, "practically acting as if they were my slaves" he said, "and the prize is you" he added.

Akane sighed, "Well I am surprised that you don't like that, mostly brothers do like that" she said, she looked up at the sky. "I mean.. the suitors of her sister doing a lot of things for the brother..." she looked up at Akane. "You should be happy" she said,

Ranma shook his head, "But you're not a PRIZE Akane. I don't want to treat you as a Prize or as a Trophy. You're a very special girl that is why people like you or even love you.. you deserve much more than this" he said, looking at Akane deeply.

Ranma's words did not just touched Akane's heart.. but her soul too. That was the sweetest thing she heard from a guy... and she did not expect that Ranma could say such thing... after all, Ranma was very insensitive and jerk most of the time. "Thank you Ranma.." Akane said, she gave Ranma one of her rare beautiful smiles. That made Ranma stared at her for a long time. "I also believe that you don't deserve Nabiki... because you deserve more" she added,

_Do I deserve you Akane?... I think I do. _But Ranma did not said that out loud. "T-Thanks... I never realize you're really cute when you smile" he said, "I guess that's what the boys see behind your violent side or the fighter side" he added,

Akane continued to smile. "I guess so" she said, "Thank you very much" she said again,

"Akane-" Ranma was about to say something more but they heard the bell of the school, signaling the end of the lunch break.

"We have to go inside now Ranma, I really don't feel like standing at the corridor now" she said,

Ranma nodded, he picked up his box and followed Akane.

Together they left the Rooftop and went inside the classroom...

To be continued..

Ranma: Whooo! I can feel friendship is going to happen soon! I am curious! I want to see how their friendship will start!  
  
Akane: But I am more curious about the medicines and the situation of Akane, Chette-chan  
  
Ranma: oh yeah that one too...  
Akane: Yeah...  
Chette: Just stay tuned!  
  
GOD BLESS!


	5. A Hopeful heart

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Thank you!**

Chette: Hi! Welcome to another chapter! You maybe wondering why I am updating early again? it's because I couldn't on Sunday :P  
  
Ranma: Shoutouts!!!  
Akane: Yeah!!!

Desktop Creator - you'll know if you read this chapter :)   
Sieg1308 - hehe arigato :)   
  
Yuki - Read to know :) and Yes. I guarantee you that this is a HAPPY ENDING. I dont write Sad Endings :P About your guess.. SECRET :P  
  
XStylus - Lol that's a nice one :P   
WiNd - ooh read to find out :P  
  
Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Akane: Chette Loves Philip.

**Ranma and Akane   
in...  
"Till I met you" A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan   
  
Chapter 5: A Hopeful heart**

Dismissal...

Ranma got late coming home, because he's been avoiding Akane's suitors. The guys were making him mad. Ranma doesn't want him to be treated us a master, but these guys were desperately wanting to date Akane. Ranma shook his head and entered the Tendou's Gym. The lunch earlier was great. It was their Lunch.. their first lunch... alone.. just the two of them.

"Akane?"

Kasumi exited the House, "If you are looking for Akane, she is in the Doujou." she said,

Ranma nodded, "Where are you going Oneechan?" he asked,

"To Doctor Toufou, I have to borrow a book" she said,

"Okay! Take care" Ranma said, then he walked towards the Doujou and there he saw Akane standing in front of the sign of the Doujou. Still in her uniform. "Yo Akane"

Akane blinked and turned around, "Oh... hello Ranma" she said, she picked up the bag. "You're gonna train now right?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "Okay, I'll go outside" she said,

But Ranma caught her shoulder, "Hey.. you're a Martial artist too right?" he asked, Akane nodded. "Wanna spar?" he asked, Akane looked at him and blinked, "Oh don't worry, I'll change into a girl. I wanna see how good you are" he said,

Akane smiled, "Okay! I'll change into my GI first" she said, Ranma nodded.

After a few minutes...

Akane entered the Doujou now, wearing her GI while Ranma is a girl now.

"Let's go?" Ranma (girl) asked,

Akane nodded.

Ranma (girl) smiled at Akane, she took a stance. Akane clenched her fist and gather herself. "Here I come!!!" Akane yelled, as she unleashed a powerful punch that Ranma (girl) easily dodged. Akane continued to punch Ranma (girl) and all Ranma (girl) did was dodge.

"Fight back!" Akane yelled, "Are you insulting me?!" she asked growling. But Ranma ignored her. She kept missing her, 'could it be that I became so weak now?' She unleashed a kicked which again, Ranma (girl) jumped and landed far away from her. "FIGHT BACK!" she yelled, 'This is it Akane.. throw your last punch.. your fast punch' She gritted her teeth, "HERE I COME!!!" She run towards Ranma, but in the middle of her rage and attack, she fell on her knees.. "R-Ranma.." she said, then she saw blackness...

Ranma (girl) gasped, she run towards Akane. "Akane?!" she asked, she carried the girl inside the house.

Soun saw this, "What happen to Akane?!?!" he yelled, then he started to cry.

Ranma (girl) put Akane on her bed and caress her face. "She's cold.. We need some towel and water" she said,

Genma nodded and left the room. Nabiki run towards the telephone to call Doctor Toufou. Doctor Toufou maybe the doctor of the bones but he knows Akane very well and he's been treating Akane ever since.

Genma returned and put the bowl with water. Ranma (girl) wiped the unconscious Akane with water.

"What happen Ranma?" Nabiki asked,

Ranma (girl) sighed, "Akane and I were sparring and-" then she felt Mr.Tendou grabbed her collar. "Mr.Tendou-"

"YOU LET AKANE SPAR WITH YOU?! HOW IRRESPONSIBLE MAN YOU ARE!?" Mr.Tendou growled,

"Let go Mr.Tendou! In the first place I don't know! Why don't you tell me what's wrong with her?!" she yelled,

Nabiki looked at Ranma, "Akane is Dying Ranma"

Ranma (girl) felt her heart broke down to pieces. "D-Dying?" she asked,

"She got the.. disease that killed my mother" Nabiki said, "Anymore questions?" she asked, "Go ahead, before I change my mind and I'll answer them with payment" she said, she was successful in controlling her tears to flow.

Ranma (girl) trembled and looked at Akane. "No... I can't believe this is happening... I thought she was just sick.. but I never thought.. she's dying?" she said, she controlled her tears. She looked at the family, "Is there any possible cure for this?" she asked,

Nabiki shook her head, "But Akane is strong. The Doctors already told us that she will die last year but she is still alive today.. so we don't know Ranma.. really. we don't know" she said, sadly. She doesn't need money now.. she loves her sister too.

Ranma (girl) trembled, her voice quivered. "B-But that can't be! I mean Akane is so young and so strong and she.. it can't be!" she yelled,

"That was the reason why I told you, that Akane couldn't inherit the Tendou Doujou, She was supposed to be the Heir but when we found out her sickness... she has no choice but to let go of if, even it pains her." Mr.Tendou explained.

"And that is why is she closing to other people.. she doesn't want people to suffer..." she said, she bit her lip, then she felt a tear coming out of her face. "Akane..."

Nabiki smiled at Ranma (girl) , "Let's go Father, Mr.Saotome... I think Ranma needs to spend sometime alone with my sister" she said,

Ranma (girl) wiped her tears. Then she saw Nabiki put a kettle at the floor. Ranma stood up and poured a little water on herself to change back.

Akane opened her eyes and saw a tearfully eyed Ranma staring at her. "W-What's wrong?" she asked, she sat up and looked around. "I don't remember anything" she said, 

"Akane.." Akane looked at Ranma, "I want to be with you until you leave us..." he said, "I don't care if its painful... I want to be with you" he added,

Akane looked confused for a minute, but her eyes widened. "Y-You know now?" she asked,

Ranma wiped his tears. "Damn... why am I crying?" he asked, "It was a shock for me Akane.. I just can't believe it, I mean.. you are very young and strong and you still got a lot to live" he said,

Akane gulped. "Do not worry Ranma, I am ready to face death" she said, "I am ready to die" she said, then she felt Ranma encircled his arms around her. "R-Ranma?"

"I AM NOT READY AKANE.. I have to know you more" he said, then Ranma felt Akane push him away.

Akane shake her head, "No Ranma. Now that you know the reason about me.. then you should stop forcing yourself to me. you must avoid me from now on" she said,

"NO!" Ranma yelled, "NEVER!"

"Don't Pity me Ranma! I can take care of myself! Besides You're nothing to me!" she said, coldly. "Right?" she added,

Ranma stood up, "Thanks A lot Akane. Yeah you're right. I am nothing to you. Why am I crying anyways?" he asked, then he approached the door and left Akane.

When the door closed, hundreds of tears fell on Akane's face. 'Why does that hurt?' she asked herself. 'Why does Ranma's words made me hopeful.. made me want to live long?' she asked herself.

Ranma leaned at Akane's room and wiped his tears. He is a good martial arts and the news was really a shock. He does admit to himself that He isn't ready to lose Akane. Not now.. He wanted to know more about Akane. He is scared to lose her... even though he is nothing to her.

Morning... 

Akane left to school early without Ranma nor Nabiki. Ranma frowned, more of Akane's secluded way... closing her self to others.

"You know Ranma?" Nabiki asked, looking at Ranma. "I really admire your concern and caring attitude towards my sister" she said,

Ranma sighed, "yeah thanks. Even though I am NOTHING to her" he said, hurt in his voice.

Kasumi nodded, "Akane doesn't mean when she said that, she also told me once that I am nothing to her" she said, Ranma looked at Kasumi. "But it's Akane's way.. Akane wants to close herself so that when she dies... no one will cry. I know that is impossible because there are a lot of people who love her."

Nabiki nodded, "Just count the kids at the Orphanage, those were a lot" she said,

"Orphanage?" Ranma asked,

"Akane is working in an orphanage every summer. She loves going there and spend time with children.. come to think of it, last summer Akane didn't visit them because of so many things"

School... 

"Saotome Ranma."

Akane looked at the empty desk of Ranma. She knows that she left Ranma earlier, but just because of that, he did not go to school?

"Saotome Ranma?"  
"Absent sir"   
  
Akane sighed, "I guess I have to apologize to him.. and after that, I'll tell him.. explain him everything..." she said,

Dismissal time... 

Akane exited the school building and saw a girl standing at the entrance of the school. She walked towards the girl, "yes? what can I do for you?" she asked, then she gasped, "Imi-chan?!" she kneeled in front of the girl.

"Okaasan...Akane?"

Akane nodded, then she hugged the girl tightly. "Imi-chan!! I missed you so much" she said, crying. "I am so sorry if I did not come to the orphanage last summer.. Okaasan is really really busy" she said,

"I miss you Okaasan Akane..."

"I miss you too.." Akane said, then she kissed the girl forehead. "W-What are you doing here by the way?" she asked,

"I brought her here"

Akane looked at the voice and saw Ranma. "Ranma?"

Ranma smiled, "Guys! Okaasan Akane is here" he said,

Then Akane saw all the children run towards her. Wanting to hug Akane very much. Ranma smiled at the sight. He put his hands on his pocket pants. He looked at Akane, she is smiling.. really smiling. 'I never seen her so gentle like this... I never seen her smile like this' His heart melted as Akane hugged the children.

A few minutes later...

Ranma and Akane, together with the rest of the children were at the park. Akane looked at the children. "How did you managed to bring them all here?" she asked, looking at them.

Ranma smiled, "If I want it.. there's always a way" he said,

Akane blinked, "What do you mean?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "I believe in the saying, if there's a will.. there's a way."

Akane sighed, "Ranma..." Then she felt a tug and saw Imi-chan, Akane smiled and sat Imi-chan in her lap. "What is it Imi-chan?"

Imi-chan looked at Ranma, "Okaasan Akane, Ranma-kun is so nice" she said,

Ranma blushed at the compliment, "T-Thanks..." he said, scratching his head.

"Okaasan? Is Ranma-kun our Otousan?" she asked, Ranma and Akane looked at each other and blushed, Imi-chan noticed this. "They are blushing!!! Hey everyone! I think Ranma is our Otousan!!!" she yelled,

The children approached them,

"Really Mama Akane?"   
"You two looked cute together!"  
"Okaasan Akane is blushing!"  
"Otousan Ranma is so nice!"

Ranma blushed furiously, "Hey.. Hey.. guys..."  
"Stop it.. children..." Akane said,

But the Children did not stopped, in fact... they even.. yelled...

"KISSU! KISSU!!!"

Imi-chan blinked cutely, "Just one kiss, won't hurt you right Okaasan Akane?" she asked,

Akane blushed and nodded, "Ranma? Would you mind?" she asked, Ranma shook his head, Then Akane kissed Ranma softly at his cheek. Ranma couldn't explain the feeling.. but it was good.. no.. great.

"It's Otousan's turn!!!"

"YEAH!!!"

Ranma scratched his head, "Akane?" he asked, Akane nodded and turn her cheek. Ranma leaned forward to kiss Akane's cheek. But the children were evil, someone tapped Akane's lap which cause Akane to turn her face.. and instead of Ranma kissing Akane's cheek.. He kissed Akane's lips.

Their lips touched slightly but it was a heavenly feeling that it sends chill and electricity in their bodies.

Ranma gasped, "So-Sorry..." he said,

Akane blushed, "I-It's okay no harm done..." she said,

"I think it's getting Late.." Ranma said, "You can go home now Akane, I'll escort them back at the orphanage" he said,

Akane smiled, "Let me help you" she said,

An Hour later... Ranma and Akane exited the Orphanage. With a final wave at the children they left the orphanage. 

Street...

"Ranma?" Akane stopped and looked at Ranma. Ranma looked down to her, "Thank you" she said,

Ranma jumped and landed beside Akane. "So Akane, can I become your friend now?" he asked, Akane sighed, "I know.. you are closing yourself because you don't want people to cry when.. you know..." Ranma sighed, "But like Kasumi said.. it is very impossible because there are so many people who love you... take those kids for example... why didn't you close your heart to them?"

"Because they don't deserve to be avoided you know?" Akane said,

"So that means.. I deserve your rejection?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "It's different" she said, "I don't know how to explain it but one day you'll understand why I have to do this" she said,

"Whatever" Ranma said, "But whether you like it or not Akane... I am staying beside you. I'm gonna help too. I'll be here for you" he said,

Akane smiled, "I hate to this say but... Thank you. Thank you for everything... Ranma" she said,

To be continued..

Ranma: Wow...   
Akane: Sugoi...  
Chette: See you at the next update!  
  
GOD BLESS!


	6. Fuurinkan Adviser

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Thank you!**

Chette: We have an internet at home! Horay!!!  
  
Ranma: Whoo hoo!!!!  
Akane: Now you can update everyday!  
Chette: er.. no.. I still have a life ya know?

WiNd - yes it is! Happy Ending ok? . waaahh Wind doesn't trust me :cries:   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep :D   
  
lol!! heh that was just soo cute!! XD all those children - its like... 101 dalmations XD

Lee - its updated   
  
Mensa-13 - yep it will be happy ending and do not worry, even though Akane doesn't give Ranma a chance.. she has no choice :P  
  
Sieg1308 - I am glad you like it you deserve it for being a great friend!   
  
WillLeung - nope the story isn't tragic just romance and drama thank you! Read my other fanfics :D   
  
Yuki - hehe yeah, Ranma a father and Akane a mother huh? I think I've done this too in 'Brother, Akane is mine!' :P are you reading that one? :)  
  
Desktop Creator - can you send the chapter using the form? I want to see if it will work. The user is: user and the passwd is: fanfics. Thank you!

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Akane: Chette Loves Philip.

**Ranma and Akane   
in...  
"Till I met you" A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan   
  
Chapter 5: Fuurinkan Adviser**

"Ranma!!!"

Ranma looked at the entrance of the Doujou. He's been practicing for hours ever since they got home. Akane still hadn't accepted Ranma's friendship, but Ranma knew that this thing between him and Akane is going there. "What is Akane?" he asked,

Akane gave Ranma one of her rare smiles, that made Ranma blushed. "I was thinking about what happened earlier" she said, as she sat on the floor of the Doujou.

Ranma's heart skipped a beat, "R-really? a-about the friendship thing?" he asked, excitedly.

Akane blinked, "No.. about the Orphanage thing. I just realized that I miss doing good things to others" she said, "I've started to take care of children at that orphanage last 4 years ago, when I found out that I am dying" she said,

"Oh..."

Akane nodded, "It is a thing that people do before they die... like helping other people, so when they die.. they will be remembered like that and-"

Ranma sighed, "Just get to the point" he said, frustrated. He hated the fact that Akane is dying and he even more hates when he is hearing it.

"Well I was thinking of, doing good for others... not just the orphanage but something" she said, looking at the roof of the Doujou.

"Why not do good things now?" Ranma asked, desperately. "Start it by accepting my friendship" he said, lamely.

Akane clapped her hands, "I got an idea!" she said, Ranma frowned. He knows Akane ignored his comment again. "The school is in need of a student adviser, so I'll join the student council and apply for the adviser role" she said, smiling brightly.

Ranma smirked, "You? Give advice?" he asked, as he crossed his arms. "Heh, you're way secluded for the past years and now you're giving advice? I would like to see this" he said,

Akane frowned, "I am a good adviser! Try me" she said, she crossed her arms too.

Ranma smiled, "Sure, Dear Akane. I am a super-dooper martial artist that every girl go gaga over, but there is this only girl that I tried to befriended but she doesn't want me to become her friend because she has reasons.. what will I do? signed, Crazy Horse" he said, smirking.

"Very tricky" Akane said, raising her eyebrows. "Okay let me go along with it. Dear Crazy Horse" Akane smiled at Ranma, "If I were you stop. Stop forcing her to become your friend because she will never be, signed Akane" she said,

"Terrible" Ranma sighed, "Come on Akane! You expect your readers to comply with that?" he asked, standing up. "I am outta here" he said, but before he could take a step, he felt Akane's warm hand on his wrist.

"Wait" Akane said. Ranma looked at Akane, Akane sighed and stood up too. "That wasn't my advice" she added softly. But Ranma heard her, so he motioned Akane to go on. "Dear Crazy Horse, You have to understand that this girl cannot be your friend because like you said, she has reasons" Akane saw Ranma sighed and frowned more. "But if I were you, don't stop befriending her and don't leave her. She may say that you're not her friend.. but deep inside, you are" she added, with a smile.

Ranma slowly looked at Akane. "Really?"

Akane released Ranma's wrist, "So how is it?"

Ranma blushed, "Congratulations.. Fuurinkan Adviser" he said, blushing furiously.

Akane giggled, Ranma blushed even more. This is the first time he heard Akane giggled. And the words that came out of his mouth were... "Kawaii..."

"Did I interrupt anything?"

Akane and Ranma looked and saw Nabiki entering the Doujou, smiling. "If I did then excuse me but Akane, Ranma.. Father wants to talk to both of you" she said,

Ranma and Akane looked at each other.

Inside the House... 

Ranma and Akane sat in front of Mr.Tendou, Mr.Tendou put the newspaper down.

"You disobeyed me Akane..." Mr.Tendou said, looking straightly at Akane.

Akane bit her lip, Ranma is confused. Akane disobeyed her father? for what?

"Why didn't you tell me that for the past year.. you are beating guys in front of your school and whoever defeat you must date you!?" he asked,

"Dad..."

Mr.Tendou looked at Ranma, "And you, even though your not Akane's fiancé. You are the one who goes with her to school and as a Male Martial artist, you have the responsibility to stop the brawl!" he said,

Ranma sighed, "In the first place Mr. Tendou, I don't know what's wrong with Akane in the past, if I knew. I'll be the one who will stop the fight." he said, directly.

Akane growled, "What's wrong with me having training Dad?! In the first place I am a martial artist and I need to train!" she yelled, "Plus because of my secret training! My Body gets strong and it makes me even live longer!" she yelled,

Mr.Tendou's voice increased too, "But the Doctor said that you must stop Martial arts! You must stop stressing yourself! It is dangerous!"

"Dad-"

"NO BUTS! I am still your Father! If I found out that you are still doing this, or you are doing some secret training? Then even it will hurt me, I'll lock you to your bedroom-"

"That is so cruel!" Ranma yelled, now.

Mr.Tendou looked at Ranma. "I am a Father and a Martial artist." he said,

Akane closed her eyes and tears starts falling on her face. She stood up and run towards her bedroom. Ranma seeing this, he stood up and plan to follow her but he stopped when he heard Mr.Tendou called his name.

"That goes for you Ranma. If ever I find out that you are giving her a secret training then... you better look for another house to live with" he said, Ranma gasped. "If I were you, instead of spending time with Akane, spend time with your real fiancée and that is Nabiki" he said,

Ranma growled, and left Mr.Tendou.

Akane's room... 

She slammed the door and sat on her chair. Then she buried her face in her hands and cried helplessly. This time for sure... she has to forget that she is a martial artist. Her dreams shattered once again, for her favorite thing in her life, the one that makes her happy.. her training... will stop at this moment.

:Knock: :Knock:

Akane wiped her tears and looked at her window. She saw Ranma outside her window, looking concern. 'What's wrong with this guy? can't he see that I am trying to push him away?' She stood up and covered the window with curtains. 'No more Akane... Now you can die for sure. Everything is taken away from you...'

:Knock: :Knock:

Akane closed her eyes, 'Stop it Ranma...' she clenched her fist. 'Go away' she said to herself.

:Knock: :Knock:

Akane fell on her knees.. "Go away Ranma" she whispered, "Let me be..." she added,

:Knock: :Knock:

Akane growled, she stood up and opened the window.

"Akane-"

Akane close her hands and a few minutes ago, Ranma is flying at the sky.

Dinner...

Kasumi put the last plate at the dinner table and smiled at everyone. "Dinner is served" she said,

Ranma (with gauges on his head) looked at the empty seat beside Kasumi. He looked at Nabiki, who blinked and then shrugged.

"Where is Akane?" Mr.Tendou asked,

Kasumi scooped some rice for her father. "I already called her for dinner but she said she is still not hungry" she said,

Nabiki opened her mouth and chewed the food inside her mouth, then when her mouth is empty, she looked at Mr.Tendou, "You were hard on her daddy" she said, "and about the brawl, Ranma and I already stopped it" she added,

Mr.Tendou sighed, "I really don't like yelling.. especially to my Baby Akane. But that girl can be totally stubborn" he said, sighing.

Ranma looked at the bowl, "She is dying right? so why don't you let her do what she wants to do?" he asked, still looking at the bowl.

All of them looked at Ranma. They fell silent for a moment, but after a few moments Kasumi broke the silence. "Ranma-kun, you better eat now" she said,

Ranma sighed, "Kasumi-oneechan? can I eat with Akane?" he asked, "I'll bring her food" he added,

Nabiki smiled,

Ranma found out that Akane wasn't in her room. He found her at the Verandah, looking at the stars. As a Martial artist, Akane sense someone is behind her, "Who's there?" she asked, turning around. Then she saw Ranma smiling at her, and holding a tray with two bowls and some food. "Ranma?" 

Ranma nodded, "I know you are hungry and I figured, you still want a company while eating" he said,

Akane blushed at Ranma's action. "T-Thank you.." she sat on the verandah. Ranma sat down, Indian style. He put the tray down. Then she noticed Ranma's bruises, "I am sorry..." she said,

Ranma shrugged, "No harm done" he said,

A few more minutes... 

We see Ranma and Akane eating and talking at the same time. Ranma noticed that Akane sometimes look above, at the stars.

"Just wondering... what is like in heaven?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, "Please Akane... I don't want to hear about your-"

Akane smiled, "Ranma, looking at the stars.. doesn't just mean that I am looking forward going there you know?" she asked, "Every time I see stars.. I always remember my mom... after dinner, and after she cleaned the dishes and everything... she and I watched the stars together" she said,

"I see.. you must really love her neh?" he asked,

"Yes... I do love her... very much" she said, she realized that she was about to cry again. She wiped her eyes, before her tears fall. "it was hard for all of us, when she died.." she said, "What about your Mother?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "I don't know.. I never know my mother" he said, frowning. He saw Akane's surprised face. "Yeah.. According to Pops, we left her for training... but sometimes, I keep wondering.. what she look like? is she nice? does she really love me?" he asked,

"Do you want to meet her?" Akane asked,

Ranma nodded, "yeah... and I know that one day I will..." he said, then sighed, "Akane...I want you to know that.. I'll support you 100 percent. If you want to do something, I am behind you and supporting you" he said, as he looked up at the stars.

Akane smiled, "Thank you Ranma.. but I think my Dad is right. I have to stop martial arts now... and live... without it" she said,

Ranma gasped, "Come on Akane! You're a Martial artist!"

"Not anymore"

Ranma growled, "Even though Your dad doesn't want you to become one... will that stop you? I mean, this is your life! you are living because of this! I know that I will never let Oyaji stop me from becoming a great martial artist" he said,

Akane sighed, "Well you can do that because you are not sick" she said, looking back at the stars.

"Sick or not.. I won't let anyone run my life." Ranma said, straightly.

Akane smiled, "Well Martial artist or not.. I'll become the fuurinkan adviser tomorrow" she said, then she winked at Ranma.

Ranma blushed.

The next morning, School..

The school just announced the new student adviser. And Akane got the job.

"Wow Akane! Congratulations!"  
"You deserve it!"  
"yeah! You are really great when you are giving advices you know?"

Akane smiled, "This is going to be a new life" she said,

Ranma congratulate Akane for winning the position. He also found out that the school will give her a free website for her column. Akane is so excited and Nabiki, being supportive of her (ever since she heard Ranma said something about letting Akane do what she wants to do) volunteered to buy Akane a laptop. (of course with the help of Tatewaki Kunou who willingly gave the money for her dearest huntress.)

After two days...

Akane sat on her desk, in front of the computer and smiled. While Ranma is sitting on her bed. "are you sure you know how to use that thing?" he asked,

Akane nodded, "I am good in computers" she said, opening her mail program. "This is the first day that I will have my job as an adviser" she said, excitedly as the program open the inbox.

Ranma moved closer, and read the messages, "Five Messages?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "I guess... people don't really need my advice..." she said, sadly.

Ranma pat Akane's shoulder, "Come on Akane, this is your first day! Cheer up! If I were you answer those five problems then" he said,

Akane nodded, "Okie," she clicked the first message. Then she read the message. "Dear Akane, I need your advice. I have a wonderful boyfriend and I love him very much. The problem is that, he is so pre-occupied with his online gaming. What shall I do? From Heartbreaker"

"Heh, Online gaming.. very addicted," Ranma said, "But I don't know what is the reason why people love playing this games? I mean big deal if you are leveling up so what?" he asked,

Akane smiled, and clicked the reply button. "Okay let's see..." she started to type. 'Dear Heartbreaker, Online gaming can really be addicted. I understand what you're talking about, so... if I were you.. why not talk to your boyfriend? A heart to heart talk? and start the conversation with the question, "Which is more important? Me or your Stupid online game?" And it will determine whether he loves you or not. From Akane' she smiled, and stop typing. Then she click the send button.

Ranma smiled, "Not bad for the first problem solving" he said,

Akane smiled. "Thank you" she said, "Okay.. next one... Dear Akane.." Akane read, "my friend has a smelly armpit.. and I can't just say that to her face.. I am scared.. what will I do? Desperate Girl"

"HAHAHAHA! Now that's a tough one!" Ranma said,

Akane sighed, "What will I type?" she asked,

Ranma smiled, "Well she's her friend right? I believe that a true friend doesn't just say good things but bad too" he said, "you know to warn her or something?" he added,

Akane nodded, "Thanks Ranma!" she clicked the reply button and started to type. 'Dear Desperate Girl, a person told me that being a TRUE friend doesn't just say good things to her friend. She sometimes, tell her friends if there is something wrong with her... I mean, what if you don't tell her and other people will notice her? that will be embarrassing right? Now if she hated you for saying her that... then it just considered that she is not a true friend' Akane stopped typing. "What do you think Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma leaned to look at the screen. "Add True friends are the ones that are really concern of you" he said,

Akane added that word and clicked the button. Send

"Next!"

"Dear Akane, I Love my Boyfriend very much.. so much that it hurts to say No to him. Every time he ask me to do something, I keep saying "YES" but... I am afraid.. what if the time comes she wants to have sex with me?... I can't say no.. even though.. I don't want too.. what will I do? Signed Yes Girl"

Akane smiled, and typed her advice. 'Dear Yes Girl, Why can't you just say No? So you mean when your boyfriend tells you to eat dirt you'll eat dirt? Yes. You may Love your Boyfriend as much as yourself but you're not his slave, or prisoner.' Akane stopped,

"Why not add something like.. you have the right or something like that." Ranma asked,

Akane sighed. "You know Ranma? This girl's problem is similar to mine. And if I ever I give her an advice.. it's like giving myself an advice." she said, then she looked at Ranma. "You're right. It is my Life and not Dad's." she said, smiling.

Ranma nodded, "Go ahead type it"

Akane nodded, 'My mother once said that we are here on earth because Kami (God) gave us a chance to live. To be free. If ever your boyfriend treats you like this... then he must realized that he doesn't want a girlfriend. He wants a slave. So if I were you? Talk to Him about these things and tell him that, if he understands then.. he loves you' Akane smiled, "There! Done Answering question three!"

"Next then" Ranma said,

Akane nodded, and read the fourth message. "Dear Akane. I have a boyfriend and also a fiancé. My Dad forced me to be engaged to.. (you know who) but my heart belongs to (you know who) but I don't want to hurt Dad so.. what will I do?" Akane finished with a laugh, then Ranma and her looked at each other and said the name at the same time.

"NABIKI"

Ranma chuckled, "Type BREAK YOUR ENGAGEMENT TO RANMA and give Him to me!" he yelled,

Akane blinked, "Why would I want you?" she asked,

"er..."

Akane giggled, "Never mind" she said, as she hit the reply button. 'Dear Torn between a fiance and a boyfriend. Who cares about the force engagement? In the first place, do you like to be engaged with (You know who?) If not then stop it. Follow your heart. One day, your dad will understand you'

Ranma smiled at Akane. "Now the last one"

Akane nodded, "yeah, you know this is really good but tiring" she said, as she click the last message. "I am glad there are five persons who trust me to give out advice.. and who knows? in the next days.. there will be more people asking for advice right?" she asked, and turn around. But Ranma already left. She blinked. She shrugged, and started to read the fifth Message. "Dear Akane, I am a guy who secretly admire a girl... she's the most wonderful girl I've ever met but due to reasons I cannot be with her... It hurts.. because I think I'm in love with her... but all I can do is.. look at her and admire her secretly. What will I do? If I tell her my feelings... It will be useless...from Sad Guy"

Akane leaned on her chair. This is the last message but it's hard than the other four messages. This question is tough. "Okay then..." She started typing the answer after pushing the reply button. 'Dear Sad Guy, Honestly speaking... I don't know. I really don't know what you will do, I guess you're on your own... but if I were you... even though you cannot confess your feelings and (I really don't know why you can't.) Why not become her friend? At least you show you care, protect her when she needs protection, be with her and take care of her' Akane smiled, then she hits the send button.

At the Doujou...

Ranma sat on the Doujou floor and sighed, "I wonder.. what is her advice to my problem?" he asked,

To be continued..

Ranma: This isn't in the Anime  
  
Chette: I am just following the important events but since its my fanfic so I can change it :P  
Plus I also added some coolie stuff this fanfic was written in the past but I added some parts   
  
Akane: And it's really cool. Don't you agree Readers?   
  
Chette: Thanks! God bless :D


	7. True Rival in Akane's Heart

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Please? Join my hatelisting.. its about RANMA and SHAMPOO PAIRING.. if you hate Ranma with SHAMPOO please JOIN? It doesn't matter if you don't have an url.. all you gotta do is go to my Profile page and then click the Url of my hatelisting then Join.. go to the Rules first! then to the Join forum. Okay? Please? Let's support anti-Shampoo and Ranma pairing! Um.. if you're asking.. if I hate Shampoo.. NOPE I don't. But I disagree with Ranma and Shampoo pairing and I still think that Ranma and Shampoo are just FRIENDS (no more, no less.)**

**Thank you!**

WiNd - Thanks for the congratulations but.. sorry for not updating last sunday, I got so busy with my hatelisting.. please join? Thank you :D The url is at the profile page  
  
Sieg1308 - Alyssa! Join my hatelisting :D the url is at the profile page  
this was great and very amusing. please update soon. i love my contacts!  
  
BillMajelo - thanks for dropping by. Like I said this is my past fanfic.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep! hey join my hatelisting :P  
  
Desktop Creator - join my hatelisting :D  
  
BlazeStryker - thank you :)  
  
WillLeung - and you will :D

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Akane: Chette Loves Philip.

**Ranma and Akane  
in...  
"Till I met you"  
**A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan  
  
Chapter 7:** True Rival in Akane's Heart**

Akane stretched her arms and stood up. She's been sitting there for.. how many? 1 or 2 hours? She finished answering her emails regarding about her schoolmates problem. She decided to go out, Strange how Ranma fled before the last email. As she closed her door, she met Nabiki and smiled at her.

"So Oneechan.. how is my advice?" she asked,

Nabiki smirked, "Well, to tell you the truth.. it's nice and I am happy that you were feeling the same way.. but knowing Dad it's gonna be a long process" she said, looking at the puzzled Akane. Yep! Akane didn't get the 'same feeling' part "Perhaps. if SOMEONE is willing to take over the Doujou then" she added,

Akane frowned, "I can't" she said,

Nabiki shrugged, "Suit yourself" she said, then she walked away from Akane.

Akane continued to walk towards the dinning room. Not surprise to see her father, he's always there with Mr.Saotome. The difference is that Mr.Saotome wasn't present this time. She quietly took her seat and was about to turn on the Television when she heard her father called her name.

Akane sighed, "Hello Dad" she said, not looking at him. She couldn't face her father, especially when he yelled at her. She could not believe that her father yelled her for that..

Mr.Tendou sighed, "I am sorry for yelling at you, I know you are shock because I did that" he said, Akane looked at him this time. "It's just that.. I am scared" The head of the Tendou family said, his eyes almost in tears. "You know how I've felt when your mom died..." he said, looking at his daughter.

Akane bit her lip, how could she get mad at her loving father. What she had done was quite selfish. To train.. for herself. She ignored the fact that her father will get hurt when he found out about her secret training...

Tears fell on Mr.Tendou's face. "Akane-chan... I already accepted the fact that one day.. you'll leave us" he said, wiping his tears. Akane gulped, controlling her tears. "But I'll do anything to make you stay longer" he said,

Akane cried, "Dad..?" she said, wiping her tears. "I just want you to know.. that I consider myself a blessed one... because I have a dad like you" she said, sniffing.

Mr.Tendou stood up and run towards his daughter, he gave Akane one of his best hugs.

Outside.. 

Ranma was about to go inside the house but stopped when he saw Akane and Mr.Tendou talking, then after a few seconds... they hug each other and forgave each other. He smiled, 'If only Akane.. If only...' Then he remembered the 'the Letter'. He smiled, and jumped towards the roof. He picked the money in his pocket and smiled when he realized he can rent a computer in public.

Internet Cafe... 

Ranma's heart beat increased as he read his email from Akane.. the advice one. "Dear Sad Guy, Honestly speaking... I don't know. I really don't know what you will do, I guess you're on your own... but if I were you... even though you cannot confess your feelings and (I really don't know why you can't.) Why not become her friend? At least you show you care, protect her when she needs protection, be with her and take care of her" Ranma smiled, He leaned on a chair and smiles. "There's a CHANCE! There's a CHANCE!" he yelled. The people looked at him. But he doesn't care. He push the reply button and started to type.

Tendous.. 

"Akane-chan? have you seen Ranma-kun?" Kasumi asked, "It is almost dinner time and he still not at home" she added,

Akane shook her head, "I was with him earlier.. but he left" she said, she didn't know why all of the sudden she felt a pang of 'worried ness' but she ignored that and went to her room. As she was about to sat at her bed, her computer made a sound saying that she's got a new mail. She frowned and opened up the email and read. "Dear Akane, Thank you very much for replying my email and for the advice. Do not worry, I'll become her friend even she doesn't want too. And I will try to protect her and be with her. Just a side question though.. Do you have someone special in life?" Akane stopped and blushed. Then she continued reading, "Like a friend or something? I am sorry for being so bold and do not worry, your secret is safe with me. From Sad Guy"

Akane blinked, Is this guy emailing her back not because of an advice but because he is interested with her? She shrugged and started to type.

Cafe.. 

Ranma read Akane's reply. "I don't know if I should trust you.." Ranma frowned, He push the reply button.

Tendous.. 

Akane almost jumped when she saw the alert message again. She sighed and open the email. "You can trust me.. think of me as a secret friend" Akane sighed, She looked at the message for minutes, debating whether she will become a friend of this stranger. Then she remembered the sad guy's problem. She gasped. "Could it be?"

Cafe..  
  
Ranma tapped his fingers, waiting for a reply. Then after a few minutes, he got one. he read it. "Are you befriending me?" Ranma sighed, Is he busted? He thought for a minute then started to type.

Tendous..

"Don't get me wrong, Ms.Tendou.. you're very pretty and all but the girl I am talking in my problem, is not you.. right now I just want to become your secret friend.. and even though you're an expert with the advice thing, I know you also need an adviser and you DO have problems too... everyone do" Akane finished reading the reply. "Oh well..." she push the reply button and typed, 'For a secret friend like you, you're a forceful one okay, I'll answer your questions. So that you would leave me alone (Just kidding). Your first question.. If I have someone special right now, the answer. "NO". I don't. Why? I hate boys. You ask me if I hate all boys? (I know you're gonna ask that) So I'll answer in an advance. Not all. I definitely don't hate my Father, I don't hate my doctors, and I don't hate my friends' Akane smiled, and push the send button.

Cafe...  
  
Ranma smiled, and started to type. This is fun.. getting to know Akane, and Akane doesn't know he is her 'secret friend' he smiled and reviewed his comment before sending to Akane. "Let's see..." he started to read "Aside from your father, friends and doctors.. do you have someone special now? a secret crush maybe?" he smiled and send the message.  
Tendous.. 

Akane gasped, This guy is so bold! but She smiled, and she doesn't know but she felt some connection at her 'secret friend' although they just met earlier. 'Well, if Crush you say.. There's Doctor Toufou.. Ryouga.. and my sister's fiancé.. but I choose to kill the feelings' she said,

Cafe.. 

Ranma couldn't take his eyes away from the words.. 'my sister's fiance' he gulped and tried his best to control his self, he'll do cartwheels when he get home. Then he looked at the other names.. "Doctor Toufou.. her doctor.. Ryouga? the name sounds familiar..." He scratched his head,

Tendous.. 

Akane couldn't believe it, but she sat there.. waiting for her 'secret friend' reply. After a few minutes, she received a reply. "Let me guess.. you have a crush at Ranma? I know your sister Nabiki right? and who is Ryouga?" Akane sighed, "I should have not said about Ranma.."

Cafe.. 

"I fear this will go out.. so let's just stop this" Ranma gasped, He quickly typed, "No no! It's a secret between us! I am not a tattle tale person! Come on Akane.. you can trust me.."

Tendous... 

Akane sighed, "no more.." she turned off the computer. "I can't trust you with my feelings for Ranma" she said, looking at the computer.

Cafe..  
  
Ranma frowned, after 20 minutes.. no replies yet.. "I guess she went offline..." he stood up and paid for the rent of the computer and sighed, "It time to go home..."  
Tendous.. 

Ranma couldn't face Akane right now. Because his afraid if he'll see her, he'll hug her and the 'secret friend' will be revealed, so he bought some burger and went straightly on his room. Even if it pains him not to eat Kasumi's cook.. he just can't lose Akane now.. especially when he knew that he has the chance in her heart.

Morning.. 

He is right, the excited feeling fades, he realize that when he saw Akane at the dinning room, they talked in a normal way. Akane almost hit him using a pan because of his remarks.. so all in all, it was a normal day.

Dismissal time... 

Ranma and Akane, as usual were walking towards home. Nabiki leaving them alone because she has Kunou. But before Ranma and Akane could step out of fuurinkan gates. Ranma sense something is coming, so he carried Akane who shriek and jumped away from the attack.

Ranma narrowed his eyes and release Akane slowly. "DA-RE?!" he asked in an angry tone. He looked at the guy in front of them, with an umbrella.

"Hehehe.. I see you're still good at running away Saotome..."

Akane gasped, "R-Ryouga?"

Ranma growled. 'So this is Ryouga.. one of Akane's unforgettable guys.. and he knows me... figures his stupid name rings a bell' he thought, "What do you want Ryouga?!"

"Ranma Saotome... I feel as though, I've been waiting... for this day" he said, still his head bowed.

Akane approached Ranma, "Do you know him?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "He was my classmate in junior high and has the WORST sense of direction" he said, publicly.

Ryouga growled hearing that, he attacked Ranma. "YOU DARE MOCKED ME SAOTOME!!!" he yelled, as he was about to attack him, Ranma smirked and jump. Ryouga blinked and saw a familiar beautiful girl in front of him. "Ahh.." then he felt as if someone punch him down, his body slammed the ground.

"Heh.. Pathetic..." Ranma said, then after a few minutes he flew towards the wall. Akane punched him.

"Ryouga-kun!" Akane said, holding his hands. "Are you okay?"

Ranma growled, and approached Akane and Ryouga. "What did you do that for?!" he yelled at Akane.

"You shouldn't bully him!" Akane yelled, "He is my friend!"

Ranma growled, "more like a special someone" he whispered.

Akane blinked, "Come again!?" she stood up yelling at Ranma. "Would you care to repeat what you said Ranma?!" she added,

"I said you're TOO DEAF! KAWAIIKUNE!" Ranma yelled, Then after a few minutes Ranma is flying courtesy of Akane Tendou's airlines.

Tendous... 

Ryouga opened his eyes and looked around, "Ittai Koko wa Doko Nan Da?" he asked, then he saw a beautiful familiar girl beside him. "Am I in heaven?" he asked,

Akane giggled, "You're still a kidder Ryouga-kun.. it's me Akane" she said,

Ryouga sat, "A-Akane-san!?" he yelled,

Akane nodded, "and just like in the past... you ended up here in Tendou's" she said,

Ryouga blushed, "I.. I am sorry..."

Akane sighed, "Tell me Ryouga-kun, the last time you went here and we met.. You said, you are looking for someone.. is that person.. um... what I mean is.. are you looking for Ranma?" she asked,

Ryouga hated the name. "I hate him.. because of him.. I've seen hell" he closed his eyes. "He broke a Man's promise and then he run away with his Dad to China!!!" he yelled, then he stopped when he saw Akane's blush. "Why are you-?" then he remembered his promise. "Oh..."

Doujou.. 

"You seem restless..."

Ranma looked at Nabiki and frowned, "Who is this Ryouga in Akane's life anyway?" he asked,

Nabiki sat in front of Ranma, and open her palm. Ranma growled and paid Nabiki some money. "He is Akane's sweetheart. They met here, because Ryouga is trying to look for someone, and since he has no sense of direction.. he ended up here" she said,

Ranma frowned, "He's been my rival ever since..."

"and He is now your rival in Akane's heart" Nabiki smirked,

Ranma growled, "No way! I am not in love with that kawaiikune!"

"Whatever you say," Nabiki said, "But if I were you.. stop denying your feelings, Ryouga is a True Rival in my Sister's heart, especially now that you're here.. and so the promise has made" she said,

"What promise?" Ranma asked, looking at Nabiki. Then he saw Nabiki's hands again, "GEEZ NABIKI!" he yelled but paid his iinasuke.

"Ryouga and Akane, should be lovers in the past... if it wasn't for you." she said, Ranma blinked, "You see.. Ryouga already confessed that he loves my sister, and the feeling is mutual.. but... Ryouga said that before they'll have a relationship.. he must finish you.. or your little fight... and after he defeated you, he is free to become Akane's boyfriend" she said, "Now, Ryouga already saw you.. all he gotta do is defeat you" she added,

Ranma growled, "As if HE WILL DEFEAT ME" he said, his voice full of anger.

"Ryouga is a good martial artist.. the first promise has been made... now the final blow.. will determine if Ryouga will be forever with Akane" she said,

"But Akane is DYING, and she is closing herself with ANYONE remember? she doesn't want to have a relationship" Ranma said, looking down.

"With Ryouga its different.. they are after all, they're sweethearts" she said,

A few hours later..  
  
Akane was surprised when she climbed on the roof and saw Ranma. "Ranma?" she asked, Ranma blinked and saw Akane, climbing the roof. He stood up quickly and reached out for Akane's hands to guide her. Akane blinked at Ranma. "I can climb by myself" she said, 

Ranma shrugged, "Just trying to help" he said, but he continued to support Akane so that she won't fall.

After a few minutes... 

They were both sitting at the roof, Both were silent of a long time and even though the sky is so beautiful, because of they are deep in thoughts, The sunset view is remarkable but they never notice this.

Ranma is in deep thought. He couldn't believe that his Rival for the rest of his life and of things like food, martial arts, school.. etc.. is also his rival in Akane's heart. Here he is.. trying his best to win Akane's heart and become closer to her but Ryouga is already there.

Akane is in deep thought. She couldn't believe that finally Ryouga is here and he remembered the promise. She expect herself to be happy, knowing that even though she has only few days/months or years to live.. if she will marry someone.. that would be Ryouga. But when she Ryouga.. the feeling is not there anymore. The feeling is different... if she want to marry.. she want.. 'if I want to marry.. if Kami gives me a permission to marry and live forever.. I want to marry.. ' she sigh and looked at Ranma who was looking far away. "You"

Ranma blinked when she heard Akane said, the word "You." He blinked again, seeing Akane looking at him. "What is it?" he asked,

Akane shook her head and sighed, "Ryouga is..."

Ranma shook his head too, "I know.." he stopped Akane. He already heard the story and the hell would not want to hear it again. "Nabiki told me" he said, looking away.

"Oh..." Akane said, looking down. "What was that all about anyway?" she asked, "I mean.. why is Ryouga really mad at you like that? you must have done something terrible to him"

Ranma growled, "YEAH BLAME EVERYTHING TO ME AKANE!" he yelled at her. "It is not my fault that he arranged a challenge and then he got lost on the way there!" he added, he saw Akane confused face. "You know that your little ole' boyfriend got the worst sense of direction so don't give me that LOOK AKANE" he added, with a growl.

"Just tell me everything okay?" Akane said, "I will listen" she added,

Ranma crossed his arms, "All I remember is.. back in Junior High.. he was my schoolmate and lunch time was always a battle field, one day I got his favorite food and he challenged me" he said, "The place we agreed to fight is the vacant lot behind his house... I waited for him for 3 days.. and he did not show up."

"I see..."

Inside the House..

"Been a long time huh Ryouga?"

Ryouga looked at the voice it was Nabiki. "Oh hello Nabiki... um can you tell me where is the bathroom?" he asked, blushing.

"Still the same ole' Ryouga.. but before I'll take you to the bathroom.. can we talk for a minute?" she asked,

Ryouga blinked but nodded.

Back at the rooftop 

"Ranma? I know you know about the promise thing." she said, Ranma looked away. "I just want you to know that I am not on your side" she said, Ranma was about to yell but stop when he heard Akane again. "and not on Ryouga side either" she said,

Ranma blinked, "But he is your-"

Akane shook her head, "Not yet.. and I just want you to do everything to win when you fight him, don't give in just because you want me to be happy.. I.. I want to know... if Ryouga is really the one for me" she said,

Ranma blinked but nodded.

"Hey Akane!"

They looked down and saw Nabiki calling Akane. "Father wants to see you" she added,

"I'll be right there Oneechan" Akane said, "I'll go now Ranma" she said,

"I'll come with you" Ranma said, as he stood up too.

Inside the House... 

As Akane and Ranma entered the House.. The family yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS!!!"

Ranma and Akane blushed, "W-What's this?" Ranma asked, then he was pulled by his father. "Hey!" then he saw Blushing Ryouga walk towards Akane. "huh?"

"Iyaahh!!! Akane-san! Ryouga said to me that you two talk about getting engaged and you said yes! I am so happy now!" Mr.Tendou crying,

"WHAT?!" Ranma and Akane yelled,

"But I didn't-" Akane stopped when Ryouga grabbed her hands.

"Akane-san.. I am giving up my chase to Ranma.. I will stop chasing him now and I don't care anymore if I did not defeat Ranma.. I care about you now.. and I want to be with you forever" he said,

Akane was about to protest but Ranma beat her on that.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA BE AKANE'S FIANCÉ!" Ranma yelled, They all looked at Ranma. "NOT WITHOUT A FIGHT!" he added,

Ryouga smirked, "I don't care about defeating you, right now I want to be with Akane-san and that's it. It's a wrong decision to follow you from the very first start.. and now I am going to fulfill my promise to Akane-san" he said, then he looked at Akane, his eyes shinning. "I love you Akane.. always.."

Ranma growled, "WELL I WON'T ACCEPT THAT. IF YOU WANT TO BE AKANE'S FIANCÉ YOU MUST DEFEAT ME FIRST" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"And why would I follow you?" Ryouga asked, "you're not Akane's fiancé, you don't love Akane-san... right?" he asked, smirking

Ranma growled, "TEME.."

"Okay enough you two" Akane said, stepping between them. Then she looked at Ryouga. "I am flattered about your proposal.. but when you said that.. 'promise' to me.. I was a martial artist that time, and I would like you to fulfill that promise as a martial artist.. I want you to fight Ranma. The time you defeat him.. that's the time I'll become your fiancée"

To be continued..

Ranma: ARGH.. CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE RYOUGA AND AKANE SWEETHEARTS!  
  
Chette:You've got a sweetheart too when you were a kid.. remember Ukyou :P  
  
Ranma: er...  
  
Chette: :P


	8. A Public Hair Cut

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Please? Join my hatelisting.. its about RANMA and SHAMPOO PAIRING.. if you hate Ranma with SHAMPOO please JOIN? It doesn't matter if you don't have an url.. all you gotta do is go to my Profile page and then click the Url of my hatelisting then Join.. go to the Rules first! then to the Join forum. Okay? Please? Let's support anti-Shampoo and Ranma pairing! Um.. if you're asking.. if I hate Shampoo.. NOPE I don't. But I disagree with Ranma and Shampoo pairing and I still think that Ranma and Shampoo are just FRIENDS (no more, no less.)**

**Thank you!**

**Read my New "Songfic" titled "That don't impress me"**

Ranma: Im tired...  
Akane: Me too..  
Chette: Me three...  
Ranma and Akane: Huh?  
Chette: Hehehe Shoutouts!

AnimeObsessionFantasy - Yep! Ryouga still turns into :whispers: pig...  
Desktop Creator - yeah hehehe I noticed that one too...  
WillLeung - well hehehe but Ukyou became his fiancé too :P

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Akane: Chette Loves Philip.

**Ranma and Akane  
in...  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan  
Chapter 8: A Public Hair Cut**

After the little confrontation. Akane decided to leave all of them. She went to her room and sat at her bed. She doesn't care if Ryouga, Ranma or her family did not get the point. For her, she won't accept Ryouga until he defeated Ranma. Knowing Ranma, he is a good martial artist and he will not let himself lose the fight. If Ryouga accepted that offer it will buy her sometime to think.

After a few minutes, She felt thirsty so she decided to leave her room to go to the kitchen. As she approach the kitchen, she could hear noise, like someone is angry. So she stop at the entrance of the kitchen and peeked first before entering fully. She frowned when she saw Ranma.

'There's no way I am going to lose to that.. that.. stupid.. guy' Ranma thought as he broke the ice tray. But he did not care. He put the ice in his glass and threw the ice tray at the table. 

"Why don't you just break everything in this house?"

Ranma was about to drink, when he heard Akane's voice. He looked at her and frowned, "I have no right to do that" he said, sarcastically.

Akane approached Ranma and picked the tray, "Then why did you break our Ice tray?" she asked, as she raise the ice tray.

Ranma drank the water, and put down the glass at the counter. "Big deal. I'll just buy one" he said,

"It's not about that Ranma-"

Ranma growled and glared at Akane, "So what's your Point?!" he yelled at her. "What's your damn point?!"

"Why are you so harsh?" Akane asked, yelling now. "Did I do something wrong?" she added, Ranma looked away. "Is this about Ryouga?" she asked, her voice tone decreasing.

"How did you met that stupid guy anyway?" Ranma asked,

Akane sighed, she sat on one of the high chairs inside the kitchen. "The first time I saw him... He was wondering around and he ended up here. Actually, we already showed him the way but he still got lost. So then, Dad decided to keep Ryouga for a week, but it turned out he stayed here for four months."

Ranma sat on the table, not far away from Akane and frowned, "Four Months?"

Akane nodded, "He stayed here for four months because he took care of me" she said, she looked at Ranma. "We became great friends and we-"

Ranma crossed his arms, "Great Akane. thanks a lot" he said, then he saw Akane confused face. "Don't look at me like that. It seems like My friendship is the only one that has been rejected. Fine. Now I understand, your hands is full of that crap" he added,

"RANMA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" Akane yelled, "And how dare you talk to me like that?!" she added, "I didn't do anything to you-" she said, shaking her head.

Ranma leaned forwards to her, "Really? you didn't do anything! You just rejected my friendship more than once! yeah you didn't do anything!"

Akane growled, she stood up, "Why are you so being touchy with this subject! Big deal! So what if I am not your friend!" she yelled at him.

Ranma growled, "Yeah! Why would I be so upset by the rejection of a kawaiikune onna anyway?" he asked, Their faces were so close now, Ranma is trying his best to control himself of kissing Akane. Akane's attraction towards him is so strong.

Akane realized though, that their faces were so close, so she backed away and sighed, "I don't want you to pity me" she said, looking away. "I don't want you to befriended me just because I am dying" she added,

Ranma gasped, "Do you think I am that low?" he asked, "What do you think of me anyways Akane!? Just because you are dying, that is why I want to be your friend?!" he yelled, "In the first place... I don't PITY YOU" he yelled, as he snapped his arms in front of him. "You don't look like you're dying-"

"Then Tell me Ranma.. give me a good reason.. just one good reason, to accept your friendship" she said, looking directly at Ranma.

Ranma was about to open his mouth, but decided not to tell her the reasons. "You won't understand anyway" he said, then he jump off the table and left Akane at the kitchen.

After Ranma left, Akane noticed tears coming out of her eyes. She couldn't believe that a fight between her and Ranma really pains her. She wiped her tears, forgetting she is thirsty so she went to her bedroom and locked herself. "No one is going to see me like this.. no one..." she said, to herself out loud. Then she looked at the computer. But she does need someone who she can spill all out of this.. then she remembered her 'secret online friend'. She walk towards the table, turn on the PC and connect the computer to the internet, then she typed an email to her 'secret online friend' Morning... 

Ranma and Akane went to school, without talking with each other. Akane figured Ranma really got hurt because of what happen to them yesterday, and Akane even though she already spilled her problem to her 'secret online friend' she still feels heavy in her heart. True that Ranma and her had arguments in the past, but those were just simple and Ranma isn't really that mad... but this time, Ranma is mad. He didn't even bother to talk nor insult her.

Lunch break... 

Akane and her friends, were having their usual lunch, when someone who was standing beside the window yelled, "Hey! Isn't that the guy from before?"

Akane looked at Ranma, who did not look at her. She saw him, walking towards the window and frowned. She also run towards the window and saw Ryouga standing in the middle of the field.

"RANMA SAOTOME! ITS TIME FOR OUR DUEL! COME DOWN!!!!"

Akane looked at Ranma, Ranma smirked. Then he looked at Akane, his eyes full of determination. "I am not going to lose.. Akane" he said, then he jump down at the building.

Akane sighed, then she run towards the exit of the room, and went outside the building. After a few seconds, the whole fuurinkan students did the same thing.

Akane frowned, seeing Ranma standing on her right and Ryouga standing on her left. Then she heard Nabiki with a megaphone, she looked at her sister and frowned more. As usual, Nabiki and her money business.

"Place your bet! Everyone! Ryouga or Ranma! Choose your man! and you'll win a bundle!" Nabiki said, then Akane saw her sister winked at her.

Akane shook her head and looked back at Ranma and Ryouga.

"You ask for this Saotome" Ryouga said, narrowing his eyes. "Now I am going to bring you down" he yelled at him.

Ranma smirked, "I am not going to lose Ryouga, right now... this is not about the bread feud.. this is about Akane" he said, looking directly at Ryouga.

"Heh, so You DO LIKE AKANE" Ryouga said, pointing at Ranma.

The fuurinkan gasped, hearing that, Akane felt her blood went up her face.

Ranma smirked, "I just don't like you for Akane" he said, "you can never become a good boyfriend" he said, clenching his fist. "You were always get lost" he added, with a smile.

"SHUT UP!" Ryouga yelled, "Who are you to talk like that?" he asked,

Ranma took a stance, "I am her FUTURE BROTHER! Anymore questions?!"

"ARGH! YOU'RE A BIG LIAR SAOTOME! BUT ENOUGH TALK! LET'S FIGHT!" Ryouga yelled,

Ryouga run towards Ranma, Ranma readied himself, but he saw a glint in Ryouga's eyes. Then he realized that it was a fake attack! Ryouga threw his umbrella, and Ranma avoided the attack but it did ripped his pants a little.

"Heh.." Ryouga smirked,

Ranma growled, "Damn..." he said, looking at his pants.

Akane yelled, "RANMA LOOK OUT!"

Ranma gasped when he felt Ryouga hand cupped him. "WHAT?!"

"Now you can't escape anymore!" Ryouga said, then he started to attack Ranma, which Ranma easily avoided.

Akane realized that Ryouga became even better in martial arts. She started to get worried, she still can't marry or be engaged to Ryouga! Then she heard someone and looked at them, the guy tried to carry the umbrella. But he couldn't. She approached them, "Let me try it" she said,

The guy shook his head, "This thing weighs a ton" he said,

"Well I was a martial artist.. maybe I can" Akane said, then she tried to carry it, she lifted it up yes but not that long. She gasped. The guy is telling the truth. The Umbrella weighs a ton or more than that. "And Ryouga-kun, carry this.. with one hand?" she asked herself. Then she stood up and started to yell, "RANMA! STOP THIS! RANMA! JUST STAY AWAY FROM HIM! STOP THIS!" she yelled,

But Ranma ignored her.

Meanwhile, Nabiki frowned. She doesn't want to help Ryouga but she has too.. all the bets are of Ranma and no Ryouga.

"We will lose our money.. Nabiki.. what should we do?" one of her friends asked, Nabiki frowned, She hated it when she doesn't have a plan.

At the other corner of the field, the suitors of Akane started praying that both Ranma and Ryouga will kill themselves because of this fight. They also put their mines on the ground because according to the leader of the group. A lot of chances, Ranma and Ryouga will fight on the place of the mines. The leader is right, after a few seconds the two combatants landed on that ground, but they kept missing the mines. Impatient, they jump towards them. But the two easily avoided the attack and the hand cup of Ranma and Ryouga broke too. On their way to the zoo.. 

Nabiki saw them, and gave Ryouga a pill. Ranma's anger aggravate when he saw this. And so his punches became stronger than ever. How dare Nabiki helped Ryouga!

The Fuurinkan students, with Akane followed the battle between Ryouga and Ranma. But after a few seconds, they lost the two fighters. But Akane thank God when she saw the water at the men's restroom raise up. Akane run towards the location and saw Ryouga. His eyes were so red and he was wet from the water. Ranma is standing far away from him, but his eyes were as the same as Ryouga. When he saw the water coming towards him, he avoided it.

"Damn you Ranma.. why can't you let me and Akane be happy!" Ryouga yelled,

"Because Akane is not for you!" Ranma yelled,

Ryouga smirked, and started to pick some of his bandannas. "Then, if that's what you think.. I have no choice.. but to KILL YOU" Ryouga yelled again, he threw the bandannas towards Ranma.

Ranma gasped and he was about to run far away from that place, when he saw Akane running towards him, "AKANE NO!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled, then he looked behind him and saw the bandannas. "Damn!" Then he saw Ryouga throw the umbrella too. So, he kicked it and grabbed Akane. Akane shriek but grabbed onto Ranma tightly. While Ranma jumped higher and opened up the umbrella to protect Akane from the bandannas.

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK AKANE AND MY UMBRELLA!" Ryouga yelled,

"SHUT UP!" Ranma yelled, then he jumped from tree to tree. Holding Akane in his arms. When he saw a safe place to put Akane, he landed on that tree softly. Ranma sighed, then he realized that he is still hugging Akane. Her hair swayed in front of Ranma. He doesn't know why, but Akane clinging to him, makes him comfortable... and other feelings he couldn't explain but all of them are good feelings.

After a few seconds, Akane push herself to Ranma, Ranma reluctantly released her. Akane then, move away from Ranma. She was blushing furiously, and looking at Ranma, as Ranma looked at her too.

After a few minutes..

"WHY YOU!" They both yelled at each other.

Ranma growled, "Come on Akane! Next time don't butt in a guy's fight okay?!" he yelled, "Look if I wasn't there! Ryouga might have killed you!" he yelled,

"Well If I will get killed, I am already ready!" Akane yelled,

"SHEESH! HOW UNCUTE OF YOU!" Ranma yelled, "And talk about being ungrateful!" he added,

"I went there because I don't want you to get hurt! God! you're such a jerk! All I did was worry about you!" Akane yelled,

Ranma stopped, hearing that. But then he shook his head, "ARGH! I DON'T CARE! I would really appreciate if I will be the only one who will get hurt!" he yelled,

Ryouga finally found them, "Get down here Ranma! Stop fighting with Akane! Get down here!" he yelled, but after a few seconds of arguing. Ryouga growled, "You don't want to get down?! I'll make you" he said, then he straighten up his belt and cut the tree.

"God! You're such a jerk! All I did was worry about you-"  
"Well don't! I'm a Man. I can take care of myself!" Ranma yelled,  
"I don't even know why I even bothered to-" Akane stopped when she felt as if she was falling.

Ranma felt the same thing, and when he saw Ryouga jumped and was about to attack them, He grabbed the umbrella and protects Akane. Akane struggled,

"LET ME GO!"

Ranma growled at her, "I AM NOT HOLDING YOU BECAUSE I LIKE YOU! STUPID!"

That hurt. Akane got hurt with those words. So as they landed at the floor, Ranma received one of Akane's slap. Ranma was stunned, it was the first time.. he was being slapped by a girl.. But he was even more stunned when he saw Akane.. crying...

"If I am such a bother to you... then why don't you just ignore me?!" Akane yelled, then she turned around and walked away.

Ryouga got mad, "Don't Ignore me Saotome!!!" He threw his belt at Ranma.

Ranma saw this so he kicked the belt, "BUTT OUT!" he said, then he run towards Akane. "Akane wait! I am really sorry-"

"Don't bother... I really couldn't care less..." Akane said, then she turns around, "From now on, I want nothing to do with you!" she yelled, then Ryouga's belt slash her beautiful long hair.

Akane froze. But after a few seconds... when she could move her arm, she reached for her hair. "Oh no.. I looked like a guy again..." she whispered to herself. Her fearful past came back to her mind, she heard her classmates saying. 'Akane is a boy! Akane is a boy!' then she remembered when Kasumi said that Akane looks like a boy and acts like a boy.. then the Romeo part.. when she was a child.. "No..." she whispered.

"Akane-chan?" Ryouga asked, looking worried at her.

Ranma bit his lip, "Akane.. you.. okay?" he asked, leaning towards Akane.

"You guys are so pathetic!"

Ranma and Ryouga looked at Sayuri. "Basically you can say she is speechless! Her hair just cut in public! That's a shameful thing for a girl you know that?!" she yelled,

"We don't know-" Ryouga said, Ranma sighed, then he looked at Akane. "Akane.. hit me" he said, Akane looked at Ranma. "Hit me really hard Akane.. let out that pain inside of you..." Ranma said, looking at Akane. "Come on Akane! You'll feel much better! Whack me very hard! like twenty or maybe even thirty times!"

"Hit me too" Ryouga said, "Hit us really hard!"

Akane trembled, and clenched her fist, then she gave both of them a big punch. But after she punched Ranma and Ryouga, she turned her back and walk home.. still depressed...and hurt.

"Ergt... prease.... isn't she?" Ryouga asked, there's a bump.. on his cheek.

"Shure iz..." Ranma frowned, 

A few minutes more...

Ranma and Ryouga decided to go home. Ranma still mad at Ryouga, did not help him to go to the Tendous. Thus, Ryouga got lost somewhere... Ranma ignored Ryouga and looked at the hair of Akane. "Guess I better apologize" he said, he was about to turn to the right corner when he saw a beautiful short haired girl walking. 'Could it be?' He put Akane's hair on his pocket and approach the girl. "Akane?"

The beautiful girl looked at Ranma, "yes?"

Ranma gasped, "Are you Akane?" he asked,

Akane reached for her hair, "It's different isn't it?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, then he bowed at Akane. "Akane... I am sorry" he said,

Akane resume walking, "It's okay... you're off the hook... I was gonna cut it anyway" she said,

Ranma looked at Akane. After a few seconds, he run to catch up with her, following her. "Hey.. you want a piggy back ride?" he asked,

"Stop being so nice Ranma, you're freaking me"

"So where will you go now?" Ranma asked,

"Doctor Toufou..."

"I see.. let me help you then" Ranma said,

Clinic... 

The Doctor greeted Ranma and Akane, The doctor smiled at Akane when he noticed that Akane's hair is short again. "Well come inside my clinic.. and um.. Ranma right?" he looked at Ranma, who nodded. "Just wait there" he said, Ranma nodded again.

But after a few minutes, he walk towards the clinic, peeked inside and listen to Akane and Doctor Toufou, he also recalled that one of Akane's crush is Doctor Toufou...

Inside the clinic... 

Doctor Toufou wrapped Akane's feet with bandage. "This will heal in no time" he said, "You know being short-haired is definitely you Akane" he said, continuing to bandage her feet.

Akane sighed, "But I hated it.. I looked like a boy" she said, looking at her feet. "That's the reason why I want to make my hair long.. because I look like a boy..." she said, "When my hair was cut.. I heard my classmates calling me 'boy' again..." she said,

"Just ignore them, Akane.. you look cute when short hair" the doctor said, then a tear dropped on Doctor Toufou's hands. He looked up, "Akane? Are you okay?" he asked, he sat beside Akane.

"DOCTOR!!!" Akane cried, as she hugged Doctor Toufou. Then she felt the doctor's arm around her, she cried more.

Ranma frowned, now he understands why Akane wants her hair long... and it was partly his fault, why Akane is crying now... but that's not the only reason why Ranma frowned, the fact that he heard the doctor saying Akane is cute.

Outside... 

"Ah! A good cry really does make you feel better" Akane said, then she heard Ranma sighed, She looked at him. "What's wrong Ranma?" she asked, then she saw Ranma sitting on fence.

Ranma looked up, "The Doc said, you're CUTE. He said that and I am happy for you" he said, he sighed and looked down.

Akane gasped, "How did you know that I have feelings for Doctor Toufou?" she asked, then she stopped. "Did Nabiki told you?" she added, But Ranma ignored her, Akane looked up at the sky. "Even though Doctor Toufou said I am cute, My feelings for him, were gone... long before this happen" she said,

Ranma frowned, "Because of Ryouga?" he asked,

Akane shook her head, "No. Because Doctor Toufou is in love with Kasumi, and Not me. I've realized that last year..." Akane said, continued to look at the sky.

Ranma stood up, turn to look at her and smiled, "Akane?" he asked, Akane looked at him. "I wanted to tell you.. you look cute with your hair"

"Huh?" Akane blushed, she was shock at Ranma's words.

Ranma looked at Akane, "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, he bit his lip. "Are you feeling okay Ranma?" Akane asked,  
"Hey I was just trying to say-"  
"You can cut it out dummy, you don't have to cheer me up anymore"  
"that's not what I meant! Okay! Fine! I'll take it back about you being cute"  
"Go right ahead! Who cares if I am not CUTE?"

Ranma looked away, "Whatever. But I like you better in Short hair.. even you don't really care because I am just a dummy right?" he asked,

Akane approached Ranma and stop in front of him. "Ranma?" she asked, Ranma blinked and looked at her. "Thank you..." she said, smiling sweetly at him.

'Can it be? she really is cute...' Akane smiled, "Oh! I almost forgot! I have to go home early! People loves to ask for an advice now" she said,

"I bet Akane, it won't be an emails of advice but an encouragement since they knew what happen" Ranma said, standing up the fence.

"Well I'll see you later Ranma" she said,

After a few seconds, Ranma jump down and smiled, "Speaking of.. emails.. I need to check mine too" he said, to himself.

Cybercafe... 

Ranma took his seat, and waited for the computer to open up. He noticed the student council groups at the corner discussing an event. He is sure that those students came from Fuurinkan high, Ranma listened to their discussion. They were planning a program next week. A mini-program, for racing funds. He shrugged, he doesn't need that. Then he resume opening his email.

He saw an email from Akane. He opened it up and read it, "Dear Friend, I don't know why I am writing you this. Right now.. I just want to spill this all out. I have to burst this to anyone because if I did not.. it could kill me now. I don't know why.. but it hurts. Every time I get caught in an argument, It hurts. Maybe the fact that I am dying.. and I don't want enemies.. but the fight between Ranma and I.. it doesn't just hurt.. but it HURTS. (All capital letters please) meaning it pains me.. much more than it pains me when it was just an argument from others.. with him, not talking to me.. I feel like.. dying.. I felt as if he was my life... earlier we had an argument and it hurts so much, neways.. I better go.. I am sorry if I ever talk to you about my problems, and thanks for reading this. from Akane"

Ranma finished reading the email with his heart bouncing so fast. He could not believe Akane almost declared at if she likes him! He click the reply button and gave Akane a reply email. Then after he send it, He thought of an idea and then approached the fuurinkan council body.

"I want to sing in the program, can you help me?" he asked,

To be continued.. 

Ranma: Ryouga no curse?  
Chette: The next chapters he will but not now..  
Akane: Ranma going to sing next chapter?  
Chette: YEP!  
Akane: hehehe Looking forward to that!  
Chette: :P


	9. Please welcome Ranma Saotome!

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Please? Join my hatelisting.. its about RANMA and SHAMPOO PAIRING.. if you hate Ranma with SHAMPOO please JOIN? It doesn't matter if you don't have an url.. all you gotta do is go to my Profile page and then click the Url of my hatelisting then Join.. go to the Rules first! then to the Join forum. Okay? Please? Let's support anti-Shampoo and Ranma pairing! Um.. if you're asking.. if I hate Shampoo.. NOPE I don't. But I disagree with Ranma and Shampoo pairing and I still think that Ranma and Shampoo are just FRIENDS (no more, no less.)**

**Thank you!**

**VISIT MY RAF THE LINK IS AT MY PROFILE PAGE . PLEASE?!?!?!**

Ranma: Another Late Chapter Chette-chan?  
Akane: aww Ranma don't be so rude  
Chette: I updated the ranma fanfic page alright?! plus I am making a Ranma and Akane fanfic fanlisting!  
Ranma and Akane: Huh?  
Chette: er.. nevermind :P

Sieg1308 - HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeppers! HE WILL!  
WillLeung - YEP! hehe so let's see the song shall we?  
WiNd - hehehe thanks for waiting . sorry for the late chapter . visit my page onegai? :D  
Hamano Michiyo - er.. ;;

Ranma: :glares at Hamano Michiyo:  
  
Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip.

**Ranma and Akane  
in...  
"Till I met you"  
**A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan  
  
Chapter 9: **Please welcome Ranma Saotome!**

"I want to sing in the program, can you help me?" he asked,

All of them looked at Ranma. They all looked at him, silently. Then after a few minutes the president spoke. "Aren't you Ranma Saotome, the new transferee student who is engaged to Nabiki Tendou?" asked the president.

Ranma sighed, "Yes but not formally.. obviously you can see that we hate each other and we are not meant to be together" he said,

"But you are simply attached.. to Akane right?" asked the secretary of the Fuurinkan student council. Ranma blushed,

"Who doesn't?" said the chairman, "neways.. Can you sing? and what kind of song?" he asked,

"Um.. can I get back to ya on that?" he asked,

All of them nodded,

"So are you sure you will participate?" the president asked,

Ranma nodded.

"Okay, be sure to submit your song to us by the end of this week" the president said,

Ranma nodded, "Thanks a lot people" he said, then he run towards the door and exited the cafe.

Street... 

"Okay I got it.. I can sing a song for Akane.. but what to sing?" he asked himself. Then as if Kami is helping him, he heard a song coming from an american video store. He walk towards the store and saw a movie trailer of 'Lizzie Mcguire the Movie' He stood there for a few minutes and when he heard the song. BAM! He knew He has to sing that song to her! So he practically run towards where the tape is and when he found the karaoke sound track and the soundtrack itself. He hurriedly went to the cashier to buy it.

The next morning... 

The family were eating their breakfast as usual. But this time Ranma isn't around. Nabiki and Akane noticed this but Nabiki of course didn't bother. Akane frowned, she hadn't seen Ranma last night after their conversation. She is really looking forward to talk to Ranma more. She can't deny the fact that it was Ranma who made her feel better after giving up on Doctor Toufou.. As in Truly gave up for Doctor Toufou... Ranma is also the reason why she feels happy and doesn't matter if her hair is short..

...Ranma just said it.. She is cute with her hair... Ranma is one of the good-looking men she met and he told her that she is cute with her hair.. So, if Ranma thinks like that.. then she doesn't have any problem anymore.

But she did not see Ranma nor talk to him earlier. And now... Ranma is not around again... She sighed,

"What's wrong Akane?" Nabiki asked, she's been observing her little sister, and right now she can see that her little sister is worried about her fiancé not showing up. 'They should be together.. pathetic.. honor.. pathetic.. rules.. pathetic sickness...Akane and Ranma should be together!'

"Nothing Oneechan..." Akane said, as she takes a little bite on her fish.

Nabiki smiled mischievously.. "Worried about Ran-ma?" she asked, leaning towards her sister.

Akane blushed, "O-Of course not!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "Your face is betraying you A-ka-ne" Nabiki said, smiling.

Akane looked away, "Why would I worry about him? He is NOT my FIANCÉ! Actually you should be" Akane said, pointed.

Nabiki put down her chopsticks and glared at Akane, "Why should I? As you can clearly see that I am not INTERESTED nor attach to him" she said,

Mr.Tendou put down the newspaper, "Nabiki.. don't you dare say that. You are the Heir of the anything goes martial arts and Ranma is your fianc" he said, looking at her.

"You know Dad, The day that I get my hands on that Doujou? I'll turn it into a sauna bath" she said, sarcastically.

"Don't you DARE!" Mr.Tendou yelled, as he stood up.

Nabiki did the same, "Try me Daddy" she said, glaring at Mr.Tendou.

Fierce Eyes met Fierce Eyes...  
The family looked at the two of them..  
  
But after a few seconds, Mr.Tendou started to cry.

"Pathetic..." Nabiki said, shaking her head.

Akane sighed, "Well.. I am going to go now.. sayonara everyone" she said, as she pick up her bag.

"I'll come with you" Nabiki said,

At the street... 

"Why don't you admit it Akane?" Nabiki asked for the third time. "I mean it's okay if you and Ranma became you know.. together!" she said,

"Nabiki-Oneechan for the last time.. I am telling you! that me and Ranma are not meant to be together! I am SICK and who knows? maybe tomorrow I'm dead" she said, she frown saying that. "But I already accepted that.. I already accepted the fact that my days here on earth are counted... and at any day.. God may take me away" she said,

Nabiki shrugged, "I don't know.. but as I learned from some Christian people that, Their God won't take you away as long as you have a purpose" she said, pointed out. "Which means.. I don't think you'll die" she said,

Akane smiled lamely, "Thanks for the positive encouragement sister" she said, but then she sighed, "Ranma and I don't belong together" she said again.

Nabiki stopped, "Let's compare it shall we Akane?" she asked, with that Akane stopped and looked at her. "First thing.. I am not a martial artist.. but you TWO are" she said, "Second... I am older than Ranma.. but you two are perfect if we are talking about ages" she said, "Third, You two have the same interests... plus you two are classmates" Nabiki smirked, "I can see a perfect couple between you and Him... too bad... destiny is so cruel" she said,

Akane sighed,

Lunch time... 

"This really getting weird Akane.. Ranma did not showed up today" Sayuri said, looking at her friend.

Akane frowned, "I don't know.. I don't care.. and he can do whatever he wants to do" she said, as she said that, she resumed reading her book. She doesn't have an appetite to eat.. since Ranma isn't here and she hated herself for worrying about Him so much! 'Where are you Ranma?' she asked herself.

Meanwhile... 

Outside the School, Nabiki received a letter from Ranma. Nabiki frowned, when she received that. Because she has to cancel her lunch date with her Tatchi. But Ranma said in the letter it is important. So now, she is waiting by the tree where Ranma told her to wait for him there. After a few seconds, Nabiki saw Ranma walking towards her, holding a paper.

She crossed her arms. "This better be good Saotome..." she said, sarcastically at him.

Ranma frowned, "I'll pay you whatever amount you want... but right now I need your help" he said, Nabiki raise her eyebrow, Ranma gave the paper to Nabiki. Nabiki read it and after that, she looked at Ranma. "How is it?" he asked,

"What is this?" Nabiki asked,

"It's an American song and I'll perform that next week here for the program" he said,

"Open your Eyes to Love?" Nabiki asked, now smiling. "and may I ask, whom you're dedicating this song?" she asked, Ranma blushed. "Akane right?" she asked, Ranma nodded. Nabiki laughed,

Ranma frowned. "What's so funny!" he yelled,

"So is this the reason why you were out last night and earlier?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "Practicing?" Ranma nodded again. "Boy! She really got into ya" Nabiki said, Ranma frowned. "No It's a compliment.. earlier we were talking how I wish you and her are together you know? and now here's an answer" she said, "Okay Lover boy.. what do you want me to do?" she asked,

"You're good in English.. so can you help me?" Ranma asked, scratching his head. "English is not my best subject" he added,

Nabiki thought for a moment. "Okay.. so I'll teach you how to sing this song, and you'll pay me right?" she asked, Ranma rolled his eyes and nodded. "Don't worry Saotome, you're doing this for my sister so I'll give you a discount" she said, winking.

"Thanks a lot.. Nabiki" Ranma said, lamely.

Akane's room... 

Akane entered her room, She is even more depressed now, now.. not only Ranma who is not present this time, but also Nabiki. She can't deny to herself that she felt 'Jealous' Ranma and Nabiki together now? Ranma and Nabiki not at home? Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome were so happy when they found out that Ranma and Nabiki are not at home. Akane should be... but she isn't.

She sat on chair and turn her Computer on. 'Maybe I can talk to my secret friend online..' she typed her password on her mailbox and waited for it to load. Obviously she got 30 emails for advices. Akane frowned. Her Job being an adviser is getting difficult everyday. 'At least they gave me a break last night...' She did not receive any problems emails last night, they were all encouragement (Just like what Ranma said to her) but now.. Back to Normal. She has a job to do and maybe this will make her forget about the 'Ranma and Nabiki thing'

Fuurinkan Gym... 

"Jeez Ranma! Can you at least pretend that I am Akane and sing it perfectly?" Nabiki asked, "You already know how the lyrics goes so all you need now is to EXPRESS it" she said,

"You know that I am not an expressive person" Ranma pointed out.

"Then why do you want to sing a song for my sister if you are not Expressive Saotome" Nabiki asked, putting her hands on her waist. Nabiki made Ranma speechless. "You wanted to do something for Akane.. and you know that my sister deserves the best.. so why don't you give that to her?" she asked,

"Fine! Fine!"

Nabiki push the Play button. The music starts.  
Ranma gulped, and started to sing.

Back at Akane's room... 

Akane sighed, as she click the 'send button' for the last email problem she received. The other emails are easy to answer because she can relate to them... a little. Others are just the same so she used the 'Copy and paste' method. She really doesn't feel like an adviser today. As a matter of fact she does need an advice..

She leaned on her chair and glanced at her clock. '8:34pm.. still no Ranma and Nabiki-Oneechan...' she smack her head a couple of time using her palm but nothing happen. She growled, and open the mail of his secret online friend. She was surprised when she found that she has a letter from her secret online friend. 'Why didn't I recognize this before?' she asked herself as she open the email.

She begun to read the Letter, "My Friend, I am so glad that you are opening yourself to me. Even though you're the adviser of the school... I still think you need an adviser too. I can be your adviser if you want. Thank you so much for trusting me. Even though I am not really a good adviser, I'll try my best for you. As for the argument. You are right. When you argue with someone it really pains not just your heart but your soul too, I don't know why I am saying this but yes.. your soul too. As for your argument with Ranma. That is just normal to feel that, because I can see that Ranma holds a special part in your heart... am I right?"

Akane gasped, as the last sentence of the letter. "Ranma holds a special part in my heart?" she asked herself out loud. Then she remembered what Nabiki said about Ranma and her.. that they are a perfect couple... She frowned, and debated if she needs to reply on his email. She frowned and in the end, she decided not too.

"Akane? It's dinner time"

Akane heard, she looked and saw Kasumi. "Is Ranma and Nabiki at home now?" she asked, Kasumi shakes her head, "Oh okay thanks Oneechan.. I'll be down in a minute" she said,

When Kasumi closed the door, she growled and stood up. "What's wrong with you Akane?! You should be happy that Nabiki and Ranma are together now!" she yelled, then she bit her lip. "I should be.. but why am I sad.. why do I feel this way?" she asked herself.

After dinner... 

Still without Ranma and Nabiki, Akane helped her sister to clean the dishes. After that, Kasumi told her to go to sleep because she still has to go to school tomorrow. Akane smiled and bid her sister goodnight. But before she could go upstairs, she saw Ranma entering the gates, Akane blinked and was about to call Ranma when she saw Nabiki following Ranma. She run towards the front door and saw Nabiki and Ranma talking, Ranma nodded and blushed. Then after that they separated ways. Akane seeing Nabiki entering the house, she quickly hid herself. While Ranma went to the opposite direction.

When the coast is clear, Akane decided to approach Ranma. She entered the Doujou, since she knows that Ranma went there.. she saw her sitting at the center and is reading something.

"Ranma?"

Ranma startled and the paper fell on the floor. He gasped and turn around at Akane. "Don't scare me like that!" he yelled,

Akane blinked, "I did?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "you should know that I am here.. Martial artist can feel if there is something around them" she added,

Ranma frowned, "except when you are preoccupied with something" he said, picking the paper.

Akane nodded, and walk towards at him. "Or hiding something from someone" she said, as she took a seat beside Ranma.

Ranma moved a little far away from Akane.  
Akane hugged her legs and looked down at the floor.  
  
Silence enveloped the Doujou...As if it is eternity that passed by before someone broke the ice... Akane did though..

"Where were you earlier?" she asked, "you missed school..." she added,

Ranma sighed, "Somewhere..." he said, looking up at the ceiling of the Doujou.

Akane bit her lip, "With Nabiki?" she asked,

Ranma opened his mouth without consulting his brain. "Is that wrong? she is my fiancée" he said, but stopped when he realized what he said,

Ranma words stabbed Akane's heart. But Akane remained calm and controlled her tears. 'Yeah.. what's wrong with Ranma and Nabiki together? they are after all.. Engaged' Akane force a smile, "It's.. good to be with your fiancée.. Ranma.. but you shouldn't neglect school..." she said,

"It's just that.. um.."

Akane shakes her head, "I am just Concern.. you've missed a lot earlier.. we had four tests and the teachers were looking for you" she said,

Ranma groaned, "Great.. " he said, "So.. how about you? What about your Job? as an adviser.. the letters I mean?" he asked,

Akane sighed, "I did not received any problematic emails last night, just as you said, because they know that um.. I mean.. what happen to me.. so it was all encouragement.. but earlier I received 30 emails for advising so.. I guess everything's back to normal" she said, 'more normal then usual... seeing you and Nabiki.. okay now...' she added to herself.

"I am glad" Ranma said,

"And then I received an email from my secret online friend" Akane said, smiling at Ranma. Ranma looked at her, "Have I told you about him?" she asked, Ranma shook his head. "He is this really nice guy who emailed me and he asked me to become his secret online friend" she said, looking at Ranma. Then she looked at the Floor, "it's kinda nice.. because he is the only one who volunteered to help me and he is the only one who understands that I also do need an adviser" she said, smiling.

"I am glad" Ranma said, again.

Akane blinked, "Glad?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "I am glad that someone even in online.. you met someone that you can pour your heart.. I mean its bad if you can't spill it out.. you have too.. or else one day, it will just burst out on ya" Ranma said, "But too bad.. you trusted a stranger..." he said, then he looked at Akane. "but you can not trust me" he said,

"Ranma...?"

Ranma shakes his head, "I am glad for you Akane.. I just wish that.. you treat me the same as you treat your other friends" he said,

"Ranma..."

Ranma sighed, "I better go.. I'll see you tomorrow Akane" Ranma said, as he stood up. "Turn off the lights when you go out okay?" he said, but he didn't bother to hear Akane's answer.

Akane sighed sadly. She hugged her legs more tightly.. And close her eyes, calming herself. 'I just don't want to fall in love with you Ranma....' she said, to herself.

But she knows.. it's too late already. She has feelings for him now...

Ranma's room... 

Ranma lay on his bed and looked at the ceiling. He is happy that Akane is trusting him online. But He couldn't help but to get jealous of himself. Yes. True Akane's online secret friend is him.. but what if He isn't. It hurts to think that Akane trusted a stranger more than.. him. But even though he wants to get mad at Akane, He couldn't.

And so the days passed by... Until the Fuurinkan day arrived. It's a small gathering of students every month. Akane and her friends always participate in these kinds of stuff, not because Akane wants but because her friends.

And so the program continued...

Akane and her friends were seating at the front row. It's their usual place, the program is also a usual thing for them. But this time, Akane is not enjoying the program. Maybe the fact that Ranma hadn't said any word on her for the past couples of days after the 'talk inside the Doujou'. Also, Ranma missed a lot of quizzes and classes.

"Thank you very much Miko for a wonderful song" said the speaker of the program.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe how many students volunteered to show off their talents this month" said the other speaker.

"We are so happy seeing this! Mostly our performers today are new... and so is this next performer"

"Yes! At first we doubt that he could perform.. but He could! So.. let's not waste time anymore! Please welcome... RANMA SAOTOME!"

Audiences gasped, Akane's jaw dropped as she saw Ranma coming out of the stage. As usual with his Chinese clothes but this one, is white. Akane never seen him wearing that clothes in the past.. and it looks good on him. Not only that, It brought out a new Ranma.. a new handsome Ranma.

Ranma cleared his throat, "yeah.. I know.. maybe you're wondering.. why a Martial artist is here in front of the stage.. actually.. If you truly know me.. I don't do this stuff.. but like what old people say.. Change is better" he said, then he spotted Akane and smiled. "This song is an american song.. and I admit that someone helped me to perfect the song.. and this song is dedicated to someone.. I know.. YOU KNOW who you ARE" he said, looking at Akane.

Akane blushed, while Sayuri and Yuka followed Ranma's eyes and saw his eyes looking at their friend.

The music starts...

Ranma: Oooh... Ohh....

Ranma: You've been searching the world to find true love, Looking in all the wrong places, When all of the time you've been blind to know, It's plain as the nose on your faces...

Akane bit her lips, she remembered.. Doctor Toufou.. Ryouga...  
  
Ranma: (pointing himself) It's here, it's now, Open your eyes and see it, Right here, right now, Open your eyes to love

Akane couldn't help but to smile when she saw Ranma pointed at himself, her heart beat increased when Ranma pointed at her.  
  
Ranma: (still pointing at Akane) You've been down on yourself, Thinking something's wrong, Wonder why love has never found you, (point at himself again) Don't you know it's been right here all along, If only you'd look around you -girl  
  
Ranma: (continuing to point himself): It's here, it's now, Open your eyes and see it, Right here, right now, Open your eyes to love

Nabiki smiled, Ranma really improved for the past few days. His voice became sweeter, expressive and beautiful. 'Hehe.. I can train a star now' she said, as she continues to listen to Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Love has been right by your side, So close that you couldn't see, If love could speak  
He would shout to the sky I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE, I ALWAYS WILL BE

Akane felt chills as Ranma's voice entered into her heart.. touch it deeply and unto her soul...  
  
Ranma: (voice increased) I'm here, I'm now, Open your eyes and see me, Right here, right now  
Open your eyes to love...Open your mind to love... Open your heart to love

Music ends...

The people clapped their hands, and when Ranma bowed, the people stood up to their seats and continued to clap their hands.

Ranma and Akane's eyes locked up... and both blushed.

To be continued..

Ranma: whhooo standing ovation! great! but wait a minute you said this is a past fanfic.. but Lizzie mcguire is just a new show.. right?  
  
Chette: yep! the original song was "Out of the Blue" I just changed it into "Open your eyes to Love because it fits more than the "Out of the Blue"  
  
Akane: Ranma singing? teeheee  
Ranma: Kawaiikune...  
Chette: :P


	10. Teen Pop stars

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Please? Join my hatelisting.. its about RANMA and SHAMPOO PAIRING.. if you hate Ranma with SHAMPOO please JOIN? It doesn't matter if you don't have an url.. all you gotta do is go to my Profile page and then click the Url of my hatelisting then Join.. go to the Rules first! then to the Join forum. Okay? Please? Let's support anti-Shampoo and Ranma pairing! Um.. if you're asking.. if I hate Shampoo.. NOPE I don't. But I disagree with Ranma and Shampoo pairing and I still think that Ranma and Shampoo are just FRIENDS (no more, no less.)**

** Thank you!**

**VISIT MY RAF THE LINK IS AT MY PROFILE PAGE . PLEASE?!?!?!**

Ranma: Good you've done it this time and right on time.  
Chette: ehehehe, well I figured out.. since school start.. I only have to update 2 fanfics every sunday.. I hope everyone understands.  
Akane: We do understand :)  
Ranma: Yeah right...  
Chette: Aiyah...

Whitney - Thanks!  
Sieg1308 - okie! Here is it! :D are you ready for another chapter of "Bracelet?" :)  
WiNd - yep and Ranma will sing again!  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehe yep!  
WillLeung - okie!  
Archmage of Necromancy - It's Chette style :P  
  
Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip.

**Ranma and Akane  
in...  
"Till I met you"  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan  
  
Chapter 10: **Teen Pop stars  
**

Ranma exited the Gym and the people greeted him. "ACK!" So many people asked for his autograph. Ranma blushed at this, but all he wants to see right now is Akane. When he saw Akane on the crowd, he made a way towards her.

Akane smiled, seeing Ranma fighting towards the crowd to go to her. She blushed. She can't believe this is happening. Does Ranma cares for her more than a friend? "Akane!" Akane waved, but her smile faded when she saw Nabiki grabbed him and away from the crowd. She followed them and saw a black limousine. She sighed and turn away.

Ranma glared at Nabiki, "What are you doing?! I wanna see Akane!" he yelled,

"You'll see her alright, but right now.. you have to see these people first" she said, as they run towards the backstage. Ranma groaned but he Nabiki pulled him, He sighed and then blinked when Nabiki pulled him inside a limousine.

Ranma blinked and saw people other than Nabiki inside the car. "What is this?" he asked,

"We Love your performance Mr.Saotome.. We are from Tokio Recording Studio and we believe that you have the ability to become a famous singer"

Ranma gasped, "S-Singer?! F-Famous?! Recording?! People will hear me sing songs?!" he asked excitedly. The people nodded, This was too easy. But they are wrong. The excitement on Ranma's face vanished and changed into an angry face. "I AM A MARTIAL ARTIST! ALRIGHT?! NOT A SINGER! I JUST SANG THAT SONG BECAUSE I WANT TO SING A SONG TO SOMEONE!"

"So you don't want to become famous?" the other person asked,

"My dream is to become a famous Martial artist and not a singer" he said, crossing his arms.

Nabiki smirked, "But my dear Ranma, you can't say No" she said, Ranma looked at Nabiki. "You still own me... and so the payment is this.. you'll become a singer to pay me for this" she added,

Ranma yelled, "I can pay you with Money Nabiki but not like this!"

"No Ranma-kun.. you'll become a singer" Nabiki said,

"Nabiki.. please..." Ranma begged her. "I don't want too..."

"Just a one month contract.. Mr.Saotome.." he said,

"you'll be rich Mr.Saotome..." said the other one.

Ranma looked at the person who said that, "Money isn't everything Mister" he said, "But.. okay.. Just a month and after that.. I am free?" he asked, looking at Nabiki. Nabiki nodded. "Deal" he said, "Can I go out now?" he asked, they nodded.

"How can you we make him stay in this business?"

Nabiki smiled, "I have a plan.. do not worry" she said,

Top of the Building...

"I knew I'll find you here.."

Akane looked behind her and saw Ranma standing. She faced him and smiled. "Congratulations" she said,

Ranma scratched his head and blushed, "Aww.. of all the people who greeted me.. that word.. yours came out really sweet" he said, Akane smiled, Then she saw Ranma walking towards her side. He stopped and looked up at buildings and other houses. "You know.. I didn't dream any of this... I only dreamed.. of becoming a great martial artist" he said, then he looked at Akane. "I didn't expect to live in a nice house... to have a money-scheme Fiancée" Ranma said, smiling while Akane giggled. "And meet a nice person although sometimes she is violent" he said, Akane blushed.

Silence....

"Um.. Ranma.. Thank you for the song.. if it meant for me.. " she said,

Ranma did not take away his eyes off her, "Its for you" he said,

Akane blushed more, "Why did you sang that song for me?" she asked, "Do you have any messages?" she added,

"W-Well.." Ranma cleared his throat, "Um.. I mean.. um.. well.. How does the lyrics goes again.. um.. My.. message was.. er.. is.. um.. You have to open your eyes not just of Love but.. of everything.. um.. you've been searching the world to find a true Love.. or you've been searching the world to find any answers to your question and yet.. there it is! but you just don't want to look at it or.. you don't see it" he said,

That made Akane confused. "Example?"

Ranma scratched his head, "Let's say.. um.. Life!" he said,

"Life?" Akane asked,

Ranma nodded, "You are searching the answers to your question.. why are you dying? or why do you have sickness.. or..." Ranma stopped, seeing Akane looked deeply at him.

"Or why God let me meet you?" Akane asked, lost in Ranma's eyes.

"Yeah..." Ranma replied, drowning in Akane's eyes. He did not realize, that his body is already leaning towards Akane... while Akane is closing her eyes.. waiting for the kiss. But that moment stopped when a tennis ball landed on the rooftop. And both jumped and awkwardly stepped backward. "Ahem" Ranma said, Both were blushing. "Um.. where was I.." he asked,

Akane's heart beat increased, but a miracle happen. She did not faint. In moments like this, because her heart is thumping fast.. she will faint.. but this time she did not. "You.. You were um.. talking about um.. Life.." she said,

"Yeah.. Life.. ahem.. uh.. if you open your eyes... you'll see Hope.. and a possibility to see a miracle.. what if.. people say you'll die but because your eyes are open.. and you believe in Miracles.. you won't die.. right?" he asked,

Akane smiled, "You know.. you always surprise me Ranma.. everyday... I feel that I need to know more about you.. everyday.. because you're surprising me.. everyday" she said,

Ranma chuckled, "I can see that.. in your last sentence you said Twice that I surprised you everyday" he said, "you said the word everyday trice" he added,

"Yeah I did.."

"Um Akane.. Nabiki helped me to sing that song.. that is also the reason why I didn't attend for a week at school.." he said,

"I know.. I saw the black Limo.. they want you to become a teen Pop Star... I know all about" she said, as she gaze into the sky.

"Really? Did they ask you too? in the past I mean?" he asked, Akane nodded. Ranma smiled, "How?" he asked,

"Those people every month, they go to different schools to look for someone who can become one month teen pop singer.. and if the person excels on it, that person will become a famous one.." Akane said,

"Is it successful?" Ranma asked, "I mean.. did they produced such singers?" he asked,

"There were some.. but others stopped because people don't like them. and Well.. it was last year, It was I who they wanted to become one.. but I declined because I thought I was going to die that year.. You see Ranma, next to martial arts.. if I ever did not become a martial arts.. I want to become a singer or an actress" she said,

"I see.." Ranma said, then he smiled. "Hey.. do you still want to become a singer today?" he asked,

Akane gasped, "What are you talking about? Don't tell me you-" she stopped when Ranma nodded, "No..I can't do that.. This is your chance.. and I can't get that..."

"Well how about.. The two of us? you know.. duet? partners? I've seen so many singers excel with that kind of style" Ranma said, "Plus even I don't heard your voice yet, I believe you can do it"

Akane blushed, Singing with Ranma... in front of the people.. the two of them together.. in public... She shakes her head, "No Ranma.. they won't agree and.. dad won't agree either" she said,

"What if they did? Do you want too?" Ranma asked,

"S-Sure! Why not" Akane said, excitedly.

Ranma smiled, "Do not worry.. I'll handle everything" he said,

Morning...

Ranma opened his eyes and yawned, "Ahhh!!! Thank God its Saturday!" He said, "Hey Pops Lets-" He scratched his head. "Now where the heck is that person-" he gasped when he saw Nabiki pop up at his room. "Geez! Nabiki! Can't you knock?!"

"Dress up Ranma, The people that you met yesterday where here" she said,

Ranma blinked, "Whoa! Perfect timing!"

Dinning room...

"Oh I see..." Mr.Tendou said, He and Mr.Saotome were talking to the people for quite sometime now. The people told them that Ranma will become a star for a month. The expenses will be paid and the money in the Tendous will increased.

"Dad.. I am going-" Akane stopped and saw the people, "Oh we have visitors.." she said, to the familiar guys.

"Ms. Akane, Good morning" said one of the people.  
"You still remember me?" Akane asked,  
"Who could forget Ms.Tendou's Lovely voice?" the other one said,

Then Ranma entered the room, "Oh everyone is present.. cool!" he said, "Um.. Akane please stay" he said, with that.. all of them looked confused. "I will accept the offer of becoming a famous teen star for a month.. on one condition" he said, The people along with Nabiki looked at each other. "I want Akane to become my duet" he said,

Nabiki smiled, while the others frowned.

"Mr.Saotome, I am sorry but-"

Nabiki gasped, "IT IS PERFECT!" she stood up, and grabbed both Ranma and Akane hands. "Come on people! This is really nice! Since when did you think of having a famous love teens stars singers?" she asked,

"But Ms.Nabiki-"

Mr.Tendou frowned, "Nabiki.. Ranma is your fia-"

Nabiki growled, "Must you remind that every time Daddy?" she asked, then she looked at the people. "Come on! This is going to be a unique month for us.. you have to trust me.. because I never fail my clients" she said, smiling.

"Plus you take it or leave it" Ranma said, looking serious.

"Oh okay.. How about let's try it.. today.. in the JUMP show.. You two will perform.. and if it did click then... You two will signed up a contract" he said, "Are you ready for it?"

"May I have a say on this?" Mr.Tendou asked, Akane frowned. This is it. "I don't want Akane to participate-"

Ranma shakes his head, "No Mr.Tendou, whether you like it or not... Akane will sing with me" he said, then he grabbed Akane.

"As her Father-"

Ranma looked at Mr.Tendou, "Can't you for once.. be happy that your Daughter is walking atthe path towards her dreams?" he asked,

"But-"

"Then let's go"

"Wait.. but I have to get my things first-" Akane said,

"No need too Ms.Tendou.. Let's go"

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and squeezed it, assuring everything will be fine.

Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome saw the hand squeezing.  
Mr.Tendou sighed.

At the building of the JUMP Teen Show...

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki together with the people at the recording studio entered. The other girls started eyeing Ranma, while the guys eyeing Akane. Both were controlling themselves to burst out. Ranma glaring at the man looking at Akane, and Akane glaring at the girls looking at Ranma.

The director of the JUMP yawned, "You know.. it's been so long since your Talent search became successful. How can you be sure that they will become another successful teens?" he asked, looking at both Ranma and Akane.

"They will be! This time. The guy is a good singer and so is the girl, this time they are duets"

"Okay.. fine.. fine.. do they have things?"

"Nope"

The director growled, "As usual..." he said, then he yelled at some of the people. "Um.. dress up these two.. they will perform in our show"

After a few minutes...

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki were standing in front of the dressing room. "Okay, so what do you want to sing?" she asked,

"How about let's do a short medley then?" he asked,

"you Can do that?" Nabiki asked,

Ranma nodded, "Provided I know the song..." he said,

"Okie! Let's do it!"

After a few more minutes...

Ranma dressed in a black leather pants, with matching shinny black jacket, was watching at the wall clock of the studio, He admit to himself that he is nervous at the same time, He is excited. He wants to hear Akane sing.. plus he looks forward to sing a song with her... Some of the teen famous girls were looking at Ranma but as usual, Ranma doesn't know them because he doesn't watch these kind of shows.

"Hi.."

Ranma blinked and saw a beautiful girl, wearing a shinny peach pants and blouse. "My name is Mai Ishima.. what's yours?" she asked,

"Ranma Saotome" he said,

"That's such a nice name" said the other one, giggling. "Do you know us?" one asked, Ranma shook his head, The girls frowned. "Neways.. do you have a girlfriend?"

As if a cue, Akane appeared. "Ranma.. have you waited long?"

Ranma and the girls saw Akane, Ranma jaw dropped. Akane is a drop dead gorgeous babe today! She looks so beautiful.. wild.. but beautiful. She's wearing a Black leather tube, revealing her bare smooth shoulders. With matching a short black leathered skirt, that revealed her soft legs and a black boots. Ranma blinked, "Wow...Akane..." The girl frowned, when Ranma push them and approached Akane. "You look.. so beautiful" he said, his heart beating fast.

"Yeah you two! Let's go! It's us now" Nabiki said, putting the little microphone at their clothes. "Make me Look good there okay?"

Ranma and Akane nodded,

"And now Ladies and gentleman!!! This year Teen Pop stars! from Fuurinkan High.. Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendou!!!"

The Lights went out and on the right side of the stage. Then a light focus on Ranma, as he appeared on stage. He was leaning on a motorcycle. Then the dancers went to him and acted as they were his friends. as if they were trying to make Ranma say something. Ranma growled, and stood up. Then the music started, the dancers started to dance while Ranma started to sing the song.

_So she said what's the problem baby? What's the problem I don't know, Well maybe I'm in love (love), Think about it every time, I think about it, Can't stop thinking 'bout it  
_  
_How much longer will it take to cure this? Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love...  
_  
Ranma started to dance with the dancers.

_Come on, come on, Turn a little faster, Come on, come on  
The world will follow after, Come on, come on, Cause everybody's after love_

Ranma stopped and looked at the crowds, as the crowds gone wild. Boy this new teen pop star has the voice and the face!

_So I said I'm a snowball running, Running down into the spring that's coming  
All this love melting under blue skies, Belting out sunlight,  
Shimmering love  
_  
_Well baby I surrender, To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love, Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
_  
Ranma started to dance again.

_Come on, Come on, Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on, I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on, Settle down inside my love  
  
Come on, come on, Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on, If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on, We were once  
Upon a time in love, _

Ranma stopped dancing...

_We're accidentally in love... _

Then the lights turned off.. and the other lights focus on the left side of the stage, where Akane is seating on a bench, and the dancers (girls) were all around her, again.. acting as if Akane needs to say something.

Ranma in the dark, his heart beating fast.. this is.. He will hear Akane.. sing...

Akane sighed and the music started,

_Whoo.. Whooo.. ohhh..._

Akane sighed,

_Ye.. eahh...  
Without you, without you, I always thought that Everything was fine  
Without you, Never knowing you'd be mine_

Akane's voice gave Ranma Goosebumps because her voice is like a siren's voice... Ranma can't take his eyes off Akane...

Akane stood up and raised her arms, as the dancers started to dance.  
  
_Suddenly my world has changed, And I just wonder why?  
All it took was just one smile, _

Akane started to dance with the dancers...

_Now it's you... Out of the blue, Love appeared  
Before my eyes with you  
Dream come true, I never thought I'd realize  
What love was, what love was, What love was  
_  
The crowds yelled, This woman got the potential! Plus she is so beautiful!  
Akane stopped dancing and approached the people, giving them a wave and a beautiful smile.

_I need you, I need you, And everyday day I love you  
More and more, Without you, I know what it's all for  
_  
_Suddenly I see you there, And everything's okay  
Don't know why I feel this way_

Akane danced again with the dancers._  
_  
_Now it's you, Out of the blue  
Love appeared, Before my eyes with you  
Dream come true, I never thought I'd realize  
What love was, what love was,  
What love was, Here with you__... _

Then the song faded, and the music changed into something sweet... While all the lights turn on. The crowds yelled, when they can see them both clearly...

Akane looked at Ranma and smiled, and started to sing...

_We were strangers, Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Ranma raised his hand towards Akane.... and started to sing... _  
  
No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, You were there to remind me  
This is the start..._

Ranma and Akane walked towards each other... as they both sing the song._  
  
Life is a road, and I want to keep going, Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

The crowds gone wild, seeing the two of them... Akane sings,

_We were strangers, On a crazy adventure_

Ranma held Akane's hand, and sing,  
_  
Never dreaming how are dreams could come true_

The Both looked at each other and smiled, as they continued to sing._  
  
Now here we stand, Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you  
  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

Ranma pulled Akane closer to him, Akane obliged and blushed...._  
  
I knew there was somebody somewhere, Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on, I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's going to tear us apart  
  
And life is a road and I want to going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey, I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you  
  
And life is a road, and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep going on  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
In the end I want to be standing at the beginning  
With you_

As the Music fades, Ranma and Akane sang the last stanzas in their songs earlier..

Akane: _I never thought I'd realize_  
Ranma: _ I'm in love..._

Then Ranma stole a kiss on Akane's lips, Akane shocked but they both bowed.

Nabiki clapped her hands, as the people in the studio yelled Akane and Ranma's name!

The search.. is successful...

Meanwhile...

At the Tendous...

"They look good together" Mr.Saotome said, "And I think my son is in love with your daughter" he added, then he noticed that his friend is frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked, Mr.Tendou sighed, and shakes his head. Mr.Saotome shrugged and continue to watch the Show.

Mr.Tendou remembered the Doctor...

"If you want Akane to live longer.. then don't let her be in stress.. Stress can kill her.. Tendou..."

Mr.Tendou Smacked his head, "What have I done...?" _  
_

To be continued..

Ranma: Stress?  
Chette: Yep! and being a singer.. is stressful...   
Ranma: Oh no...  
Akane: .


	11. The Entertainment World

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Thank you!**

**JOIN Ranma and Akane Fanfiction Fanlisting if you Love reading their Fanfics! (The Url is at the Profile page) **

Ranma: Late for a week.. again.  
  
Chette: .. sigh.. gomen ne... school starting.. and I know that I only edit these fanfics but they also consume time you know? Oh yeah, I also said that we only have 2 chapters were Akane and Ranma are Actors/Actress/Singers.. but if I will put everything in this chapter.. its gonna be a long one.. so I divided those parts and make them chapters.. gomen ne.. next chapter will be the last one of Akane And Ranma in showbiz.  
  
Akane: It's okay Chette. We also updated your page  
Ranma: and the chatroom... and fanlisting and hatelisting.  
Chette: Thank you guys you two are the best.

... And so are my readers :)

crnbrry300 - hehehe ;;  
Desktop Creator - did you already join my fanlisting? :)  
  
NonHomogenized - I think I already reviewed in this :P and this is not going to be Christian story so don't worry. Plus Characters maybe in OCC but they will be back to normal. Also, Why would Akane be really really MEAN and RUDE to Ranma? when Ranma is NOT HER FIANCE? ;P  
  
WillLeung - hehe it's a good song :P did you already join my fanlisting? :)  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yep.. .  
Sieg1308 - Be good at school hehe :D

Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip.

Note: _They may act OCC for a few chapters... but they will back to Normal._

**Ranma and Akane  
in...  
"Till I met you"  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan  
  
Chapter 11: **The Entertainment World **

When The Light left Ranma and Akane, they run towards the backstage. Once they stepped down at the stage. Ranma hugged Akane tightly. "We did it Akane!" he said, as he twisted Akane around.

"Yes! We did it!" Akane said, raising her arms.

Ranma put down Akane and held Akane's face with both of his hands. "You were awesome back there! I don't regret trusting you and asking you to be partnered to me!" he said, then he kissed Akane's forehead.

Akane blushed and murmured, "Ranma...you're overreacting.." she said, she doesn't want to stop Ranma but she has too. He wasn't hers.

Ranma frowned but he did not let Akane see him do the face. So he reluctantly released Akane and force a smile. "I am sorry, Your Brother Got carried away" he said, as he put his arm at his head and scratch it.

Akane bit her lip, 'brother?...' She force herself to smile too. "and so were you Ranma, You are a very talented person" she said,

Ranma blushed, then he saw Nabiki approaching them.

"Hey! Great Job you did up there! I am proud of you" Nabiki said, smiling. Then she stopped in front of Ranma and Akane and pat their shoulders. "Are you two ready for a contract signing?"

Ranma and Akane looked at each, then they looked back at Nabiki and nodded.

Tendous..

"Are you okay Tendou-kun?"

Soun Tendou sighed and shook his head, "I am not.. Saotome-kun..." he bowed his head, "I was.. but not anymore" he added,

"How about let's play Shogi Tendou-kun?" Mr.Saotome asked, trying to encourage his friend. But he knew that his friend is not in the mood, he frowned when Mr.Tendou refuse to play a game of Go. "okay then... I'll just take a bath" he said, as he stood up and exited the living room.

Mr.Tendou sighed, He was determined to stop this whole 'singer thing' but when he heard Ranma said that he should let Akane be happy. He was speechless.

"Tadaima!"

Mr.Tendou heard Ranma's voice. He run towards the entrance of the door and saw a happy Ranma, Akane and Nabiki. Nabiki waved the contract in front of his face, Akane hugged him and Ranma smiled at him.

"It was awesome dad! You should have seen it! The people love us!" Akane said,

Mr.Tendou forced a smile. "I.. did.. I watched you.. here in the television. You were magnificent" he said, He saw his youngest daughter's eyes shinning because of what He did. He even received another hug from her.. but this one is very tight.

"Thank you Dad, I really really appreciate this" she said,

Mr.Tendou smiled and pat Akane's back. "No problem..." he said,

Akane released her father. "Okay Dad, I am going to go rest now... I'm so tired but I'm really happy" she said, then when she saw her father nodded, she run towards the stair and went to her room.

"Ranma"

Ranma blinked, He was about to follow Akane too but he stopped when he heard his name, he looked at Mr.Tendou. "What is it Mr.Tendou?" he asked,

"Don't let her overdo this" he said, Ranma blinked but nodded. "You know what happen when you two spar... Take good care of her, don't make her so stressful" he added, Ranma nodded.

Morning...

Ranma and Akane exited the Doujou but gasped when they saw reporters coming towards them.  
  
"Ms. AKANE!"  
"Mr. RANMA!"

Ranma hugs Akane tightly and jump very high into the roof. "I am sorry! We will be late for our class" he said, then he run, holding Akane tightly, jumping from every roof to roof while the reporters run following them.

Akane looked at Ranma's face and smiled. Ranma is too serious and is looking at where he will jump. Akane can't take away her eyes off Ranma. He is so handsome, so caring... and it feels so comfortable beside him.. She feels secured in his arms.

Ranma's heart beat increased when he felt Akane hugged him tightly, but he concentrated jumping from roof to roof. He couldn't explain this feeling. He admit that he was nervous earlier, when without warning he carried Akane. What if Akane is in a 'Bash-Ranma-mode' but he became more nervous as he carried Akane, and he can't explain it why?

"Ranma?"

"Yes?" Ranma replied, but not looking at her.

"Thank you" she said, she said,

Ranma groaned, as he stopped. "Man. This is the negative thing for being a star" he said, Akane looked and saw, reporters, other students with banners, and fuurinkan people in front of the school. "Hang on tightly" Ranma said, as he hug Akane tightly. "We are going to fly" he added,

Few minutes...

Ranma and Akane entered their classroom and all their classmates approached them. Daisuke, Hiroshi, Yuka and Sayuri made way to the crowds and help their friends to go to their seat.

"Come on everyone! Let's all calm down! and let them rest first" Yuka said,

and so their other classmates went to their respective chairs but still looking at Ranma and Akane.

"My God Akane! you were so beautiful on Television!" Sayuri said, her eyes shinning.

"Heh, Ranma looks cool on Television too!" Hiroshi said,

"But Akane really is a singer duh" Yuka said,

"if it wasn't for Ranma, Akane won't be" Daisuke said,

Ranma put his arms around his head, "Let me guess.. are you guys on a bet?" he asked, their friends blushed, "Uh huh.. well let me tell you something.. I survived because I was with Akane, and Akane survived because she was with me. Okay?"

"Okay everyone!! Let's all take a sit" the teacher said, as he entered the classroom. He smiled when he saw Ranma and Akane present. "Ahh the two pop singers are here, I'm so glad that you two are present" he said, putting the books at the table.

"Education is very important sir" Akane replied,

"That is correct, what about you Ranma?" he asked,

"Yeah..Yeah.. Yawn" Ranma said,

"It seems that Ranma Saotome still needs to rest" the teacher smiled, "I'll pass this one Mr.Saotome. You were tired.. I know what's being a singer is" he said,

Ranma blinked, and scratch his head.

Dismissal...

"Teachers are getting weird Akane" Ranma said, as they exited the gates of fuurinkan high. He is glad when he did not saw any reporters. "I mean, I don't get punish now for sleeping, yawning" he said, then he looked at Akane. "I do that before I became a Singer!" he said,

Akane looked up at the sky, "well that's being a singer" she said, "So Ranma, what we will do now?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, and points at Nabiki waving inside the Limousine. "Does that answer your question?"

Akane smiled and grabbed Ranma. "Come on!"

Kunou's Mansion..

"Sasuke.. where is brother dear?"

Sasuke looked at his mistress, Kodachi Kunou. She is the champion of St.Hebereke's, who hated Guys because of her brother. "He is in front of the television"

"My Brother? in front of the television?"

"yes Mistress.. you see Ms.Akane Tendou.. is already a singer now" he said,

"Oh.. Miss.Tendou..." Kodachi said, she left Sasuke outside and saw his brother. "Brother dear, why art thou obsessed with the Tendou Girl"

"Shhh! Here she comes!" Tatewaki said, Kodachi sat beside him to watch.

At the show..

The Music Begun, Akane entered the stage at the left stage. Seeing Akane the fans yelled her name. She looks stunning wearing her simple white sunday dress, with matching hat. She lifted the microphone and started to sing, while the lights focus on her.

_Be still my heart... Lately its minding its all own  
it would go far and wide.. just to be near you_

Ranma entered at the right stage, wearing a white polo shirt. Other lights focus on him and his fans yelled his name, he approached Akane and started to sing.

_Even the stars... shine on me bright _

Ranma looked at Akane, while Akane looked back

_I've noticed, when you're close to me..._

Akane smiled and sang

_Still it remains a mystery..._

Ranma grabbed Akane's hand and they both walk at the center of the stage.

"AKANE!!!"  
"RANMA!!"

Ranma and Akane looked at each other and sang the next song,  
  
_Anyone who seen us knows what's going on between us  
it doesn't take a genius. To read between the Lines  
and its not just wishful thinking, or only me who's dreaming  
I know what these are symptoms of...  
We could be In Love_

Akane and Ranma blushed, making the fans yell louder.

Akane looked away, Ranma's heart beat increased. Akane sang as she smiled at the people

_I ask myself why? I sleep like a baby through the night  
maybe it helps to know, it will be there tomorrow_

When Akane stop, Ranma smiled and sang

_Don't open my eyes, I wake from the spell I'm under  
makes me wonder how.._

Akane looked at Ranma and sang

_tell me how? I couldn't live without you now_

Then Ranma joined in.

_and what about the laughter, the happy ever after  
like voices of sweet angels, calling out our names  
__and its not just wishful thinking, or only me who's dreaming  
I know what these are symptoms of...  
We could be In Love_

Their banners swaying at the air, other fans were yelling their names, holding their banners. Ranma grasped Akane's hand tight that made Akane looked at him, Ranma sang.

_All my Life, I have dreamed of this but I could not see your face_

Ranma stopped and Akane sang.

_don't ask why two such distant stars can fall right into place_

Ranma and Akane smiled at each other and sang.

_Anyone who seen us knows what's going on between us  
it doesn't take a genius. To read between the Lines  
and its not just wishful thinking, or only me who's dreaming  
I know what these are symptoms of...  
We could be In Love_

_oh doesn't take a genius. To know what these are symptoms of...  
We could be In Love_

_We could be In Love  
We could be In Love_

Ranma smiled and kissed Akane's forehead.

"Please welcome Ranma and Akane!!!"

Ranma and Akane smiled and join at the host place.

"The newly teen love team" said the host of the show. "Please take a sit" he said, Akane and Ranma happily oblige as their fans continues to yell their name. "It is a pleasure to accept our invitation Mr.Saotome and Ms.Tendou" said the host, Akane and Ranma smiled and nodded. "And since Time is running, so we will go straight to the questions.. before you two were a singers.. who is Ms.Akane Tendou and Mr.Ranma Saotome?"

Ranma gave the microphone to Akane, Akane smiled, "Well I am just a simple girl who study at Fuurinkan High. I am the youngest daughter of Soun Tendou who owns the anything goes martial arts Gym" Akane said, smiling.

"What about you Ranma?"

Akane gave the Microphone to Ranma, Ranma smiled. "I was and still am Ranma Saotome of the anything goes martial arts, and yes I am a martial artist" he replied quickly.

"So you two are both martial artists?"

Akane shakes her head, "I was once.. but due to personal reasons.. I stopped becoming one. But right now I am really happy because If I am not a martial artist then, my dream is to become a singer or an actress. So since, I can't become a martial artist at least I am a singer or an actress" Akane said, smiling.

"That is really great, you're following the desires of your heart. Okay next question.. After a month of contract.. what will you do?" he asked, then he looked at Ranma. "Ranma?"

Ranma smiled, "I am going to go back being the martial artist Ranma Saotome." he said,

"Akane?"

"If possible, I want to pursue my career as a singer since it is my dream" she said, her fans yelled her name.

"Rumors say you are an adviser in Fuurinkan high?"

Akane giggled, "It's not a rumor. It's the truth. I give out advices to those problematic students. But now it seems that my email address at school became a fan email address instead of an advice email address" she said,

"Well that's being a singer Ms.Tendou" said the host. "okay last question.. since you two are so good in duet thing.. your voice blend together and as you sing every song, we could see Love in both of your eyes" he said, then they all saw Ranma and Akane blush. "Just a question, are you two really in love in person? or its just an item?" he asked,

Ranma was about to respond but Akane did because she has the microphone. "Actually Ranma is Nabiki's fianc"

"AHHH!!!!" (audiences)

Ranma and Akane heard a lot of disappointed sighs. Others were shocked. They couldn't believe that their favorite love teams are just love teams at Television but in real life, they aren't?

Nabiki smack her head.

"Well thank you very much.. Miss Akane and Mr.Ranma"

After the show...

Nabiki saw Ranma and Akane sitting on the waiting room of the show, they were giggling and having fun as they talked about funny things. Nabiki tried to calm herself. She has too. She is a professional.

"May I talk to Ranma, Akane?" Nabiki asked, as she enters the room. Akane blinked, "It is very important" she said, calmly. Akane nodded and left the room. As the door close, Nabiki pointed Ranma. "How could you?! why didn't you stop her!" she asked, yelling.

"stop what?" Ranma asked, scratching his head.

"stop saying the truth?! Common sense Ranma! Akane just ruined your Love team! Who would have liked now the pairing of Ranma and Akane?! they are just plainly Brothers and sisters!" she yelled,

"Akane just told the truth and-"

"Ranma. We are in a different world. And in this world it is all about ACTING!" Nabiki yelled, "and because of what our dearest honest Akane blurted out how can you two become love teams now?! I mean, come on Ranma! You two are Love teams on camera but off camera you two are not?!!" Nabiki asked, putting her hands on waist. "That's Ridiculous!"

This world maybe focus on 'acting and fooling other people' But in this world, I can be true to myself Ranma thought, He stood up. "Don't you say that to me. Tell that to Akane." he said, as he walked towards the windows. He looked at the stained-glass window. His eyes wandered at the big buildings outside. "I am not acting.. Nabiki" he whispered.

Nabiki blinked, She heard him.

Ranma looked at Nabiki, "You don't have to say this to me. You don't have to warn me. Because this whole Love team? I don't fool myself on this" he said,

Nabiki sighed, she understand Ranma. It may seems he was acting as if he cares for Akane, but the truth is... He does care.. or more than that. "Okay, I'll talk to Akane then" she said, calmly.

Outside...

Akane sat on the bench outside the room, not that far away from the office where she left Ranma and Nabiki to talk. She couldn't help but to get jealous of the two of them alone. But does she have the right to get Jealous?

"Hello Mademoiselle"

Akane blinked and looked at the voice. It is a guy, wearing a blue polo shirt. The guy has sparkling blue eyes, and brown hair. To other girls he may seem like a handsome one but Akane felt the opposite. She has the tendency to know a person just by speaking to them. But she could be wrong right? I mean look at Ranma... There she goes again. She erase that thought and blinked. "Yes?"

"You seem troubled Princess"

Akane frowned, with this one? She was right. "Um.. my name is not Princess. My name is Akane" she said, as she moved a little far away from him.

"Allow me to introduce myself to you" he said, as he held Akane's hands. "My name is Mikado Sanzenin.. and it's a pleasure to see such beauty such as you" he said, as he leaned towards Akane.

Akane gasped, "Mr.Sanzenin What are you doing?!" she asked, as she stood up. All the people looked at them. "Do you want me to call security?" she added quickly.

"But Miss.. Akane, I meant no harm.." he said, calmly.

The guard approached them, "Is he bothering you Ms.Akane?" he asked, as he grabbed Mikado's arms.

Akane looked at Mikado and frowned, "No.. He was just-"

"Well I know when I am not wanted" Mikado said, "Maybe a Kiss will make me feel better?" he asked,

Akane gasped, "I beg your pardon?!" she asked, her voice increasing. "Why would I kiss someone like you?!" she added,

"Yeah, Yeah Lover boy. You may kiss anyone but not everyone" The guard said, pulling Mikado away from Akane.

Akane blinked, "He is a weird guy" she said, sitting down.

Outside the Building...  
  
Mikado was pushed away from the building. Mikado heard the guard.

"I don't know how you can pass the security here Mr.Sanzenin. But you'll never do it again" he said, then the door closes.

Mikado strengthen himself and comb his hair, "No one turns down Mikado Sanzenin" he said, as he looked at the window. "I shall Kiss Akane Tendou one day.. and she will be the girl who will receive my 9,999 kiss" he said, as he exit the premises.

Back at the building...  
  
Akane almost jumped when Nabiki called her. Nabiki blinked, but she escorted her sister into another room.

"What is it Nabiki?" she asked, not looking at her. She still feels uneasy after the incident between Mikado approaching her and asking for a kiss.

"What are you thinking when you said the truth in the interview Akane?" Nabiki asked, going straightly to the point. "I know you're just being honest Akane, but you know how this world works Akane. This world is full of Lies. You're a Singer! You're an Actress! You ACT!" she said,

Akane smiled and looked at her this time. "But Nabiki-chan, We are not on a sitcom or in a drama shooting earlier.. it is an interview, therefore you should be honest" she said, calmly.

Nabiki growled, "I don't know if you get the logic of this Akane! You two are Love teams on camera but off camera you two are not?!!" she yelled at her sister. "Who would want to support a Love team who only Love each other as plainly Brother and sister?!"

Akane frowned, she just realized that now. "I am sorry.."

Nabiki crossed her arms, "I thought you were smarter than this?" she whispered, "Okay. We can still fix this mess. But all you and Ranma gotta do is ACT as if you two Love each other. We will schedule another interview and YOU Telling the public that you fell in love with Ranma and vice versa." Nabiki stopped Akane from talking, "and I don't hell care if Dad gets mad. You are now in this world Akane. Lived by the rules" she said, sharply. With that she left the room and slammed the door.

Akane sighed, then after a few seconds. The door opened, Akane saw Ranma entering the room.

"I guess our manager got upset huh?"

Akane frowned, "I just want to be honest Ranma" she said, looking down.

Ranma nodded, "Well I think this is this world where you act.. where you need to be robot to become popular" he said, putting his hands on his pocket pants. "So what will do then?" he asked,

Akane shrugged and flipped her hair. "I guess we have to abide by the rules" she said, then she looked at Ranma. "I know this is going to be hard" she said,

Ranma blinked, "Why would it be hard?" he blurted out. Akane looked at him. "I.. I mean.." Ranma stopped when they heard a knock at their door. They looked and saw a guard entering the room.

"Ms.Akane, I am sorry to interrupt.. but Mikado Sanzenin is out of the premises" he said,

Akane nodded, "Thank you" she said, "Who is he by the way?" she asked, as she stood up.

"Just a Play boy who haunts girls to kiss them" The guard said, "He Harassed and kiss all the girls here except Ms.Nabiki and you" he said,

"I see..."

Ranma blinked,

"But be careful Ms.Akane.. He doesn't take NO for an answer. We may protect you inside this building, but not outside" he said, frowning.

"I'll take care of her" Ranma said, looking at the guard.

The guard looked at Ranma. "Oh okay Mr.Saotome," he said, then he looked at Akane, "I am so glad that your brother Ranma can protect you" he said,

Ranma smiled, and hugged Akane. Akane gasped but she hugged back. "actually.. Before you interrupted us, Akane and I were talking about that.. so I decided to break the engagement between me and Nabiki.. because I LOVE AKANE" he said,

The guard gasped, "R-Really sir?!" he asked,

Ranma blushed. He just said it. The truth. He loves Akane. "You may spread it around if you want" he said, then he looked at Akane who smiled and nodded.

"Oh Boy! wait till I say this to my friends!.."

Then Nabiki entered, "Let's go Ranma and Akane" she said, then she looked at the guard. "What are you doing here?" she asked,

The guard smiled and bowed, "I was just talking to them.." he said,

Akane smiled, "He protected me earlier" she said,

The guard frowned at Nabiki. Nabiki blinks, "I know its hard for you to cope up.. but you and Mr.Saotome were never meant to be together" he said,

Nabiki gasped, "What are you talking about?!" she asked, getting angry.

"I am calling off the engagement Nabiki" Ranma said, looking at Nabiki. "Because I LOVE AKANE" he said,

Nabiki blinked, "So what if-" she stopped herself and realized what's happening. She started to act. "Oh.. R-really?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I-If.. you two Love each other.. then.. K-Kiss!" she said, Ranma and Akane gasped, Nabiki smirked when the guard looked at Ranma and Akane. "I won't believe then" she said,

Ranma glared at Nabiki. "Alright." He released Akane and grabbed Akane's shoulders. He took a deep breath and leaned down to Kiss Akane.

Akane's heart beat increased, She couldn't breathe. She was so shock! Ranma just.. kissed her! Ranma's lips were so soft. Who would have thought.. Ranma a man, rough in everything. Big in everything and yet.. his lips.. were so sweet and soft. A few seconds, she blinked back her eyes. Her vision darkening.. She could see Black dots.. 'Oh not. now.. please' She almost collapsed but Ranma held her. Akane force herself to fight what she can feel. So she closed her eyes and parted her lips slightly.

The kiss became powerful. Ranma shivered. He knows this is just a meeting of both of his and hers. Akane's lips were soft and sweet. But He couldn't believe what Akane did! and it sends chills down from his spine.

The guard jaw dropped. He couldn't tear away from them.

Nabiki smirked, then when the guard looked at her. She gasped. "No!!!" she acted and run towards the exit, leaving it open, which makes the people looked at her and peeked at the room. They gasped.

"A SCOOP!!!" said the other reporters who were there, as they video everything.

To be continued..

Ranma: HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Chette: Hehe...   
Akane: .


	12. The Price of Fame

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page **

Ranma and Akane: WELCOME BACK!!!  
Chette: Thanks!! and thanks for waiting!!!  
Ranma and Akane: WE MISS YOU!!!  
Chette: Wow! Thanks guys! er.. Ranma miss me?  
Ranma: Unbelievable huh?  
Chette: Yeah hehe,

Tightrope - They will be don't worry.  
stargazer75 - thanks :)  
animegurl - I updated :)  
ying fa li - well if you want to know, just continue to read :)  
WiNd - and I did updated :)  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehehehe  
numbskull - yep. I know Ranma and Akane ballad :D One of my favorites!  
kap - scoop! huh! scoop! but there's a better one :D just read.  
goku - well Mikado here kissed 9,9 :P since we are also talking of singers.  
Desktop Creator - It is updated thanks :D  
Sieg1308 - where's your story?

Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip.

Note: _They may act OCC for a few chapters... but they will back to Normal._

**Ranma and Akane  
in...  
"Till I met you"  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan

Chapter 12: **The Price of Fame**

"Will you pass the rice Kasumi dear" Mr.Tendou said, Kasumi happily obliged and carried the big bowl of rice towards her father. She put it beside them and served her father happily.

"Yes Ladies and Gentleman! It is already confirmed Earlier! Ranma Saotome broke up with Nabiki Tendou, because He is in love with her singing partner, Akane Tendou"

That caught their attention. Kasumi because she was shocked, she accidentally put the rice on Mr.Tendou's brown shirt.

"HOTTTTTTT!!!!!!!"

5 hours later...

Ranma and Akane entered the house. They were laughing and talking about what happen earlier. Then they stopped and trembled when they saw Mr.Tendou standing in front of the stairs, his hands crossed at his eyes were glaring at the two of them.

After a few more minutes, Akane decided to break the cold atmosphere between them. "Dad.." Akane said, trying to smile. "Why are you still up?" she asked, but she never got a response. Just a cold stare. Akane looked at Ranma, who looked back at her. Akane sighed and approached her dad. "Dad-"

SLAP!

Akane backed away, holding her cheek and tears were coming out of her eyes. Ranma gasped. He walk fast towards Akane and held Akane's shoulder.

"Dad?"

"Don't call me Dad" Mr.Tendou said, looking coldly at Akane. "I don't have a disobedient daughter" he added,

Akane shook her head, "This is not you Dad" she said, her voice trembling.

"Do not call me Dad, Stranger" he said,

"Mr.Tendou-"

"YOU!" Mr.Tendou pointed at Ranma. "How dare you disobeyed me?!" he yelled, "Why are you doing this to me Ranma?" he asked, gritting his teeth. "I already gave my hand to you, and now you want more?!" he asked, talking in riddles.

"Mr.Tendou, I don't understand what-"

"You do. You asked for Akane to become an actress or a singer, even though I do not want too. But you pushed Us into this! and so I forgave you, and I asked you not to press her down nor stressed her out." Mr.Tendou growled "I GAVE YOU MY HANDS! I let Akane become a singer! Even it would cost her LIFE!" he yelled, as tears coming out of his eyes. "Now you want more?! You want my arms?! You want to SACRIFICE THE DOUJOU?! You broke your engagement with NABIKI to be with AKANE?!" he yelled,

Kasumi and Mr.Saotome heard the commotion so they went to look what's happening. But they stopped when they Mr.Tendou, Akane and Ranma. Nabiki stopped at the entrance of the house and decided not to go inside. Just stop there and Listen to them.

Akane sniffed, she wiped her tears. "Dad It was just an act-"

"What have I done to deserve this Ranma? Did I do something wrong for you to disobey me?! You are LIVING IN THIS HOUSE, NOT PAYING ANYTHING! YOU'RE A FREELOADER! How dare you DISOBEY ME!" he yelled,

"Dad-" Akane stopped when she felt Ranma's hands squeezed her shoulders. She looked at Ranma.

"When you're in Love. You do Stupid things" He said, directly at Mr.Tendou.

Akane gasped, "But Ranma, we are just act-"

Soun wiped his tears and laughed, "HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOVE?! Don't make me Laugh! Who would Love a girl who doesn't a future!" he asked, glaring at Akane.

Akane felt as if someone stabbed her heart. 'A girl without a future'. She could never imagine someone saying those words to her. But someone already did. And it was Her Father. She knows she has a few days, or months, or years. Only God knows when, but someone saying.. she has no future. That Hurt. That really hurt.

Ranma felt Akane got weak when she heard the words. Akane almost collapse, But Ranma supported her. "I am." he replied to Mr.Tendou. "I don't believe that Akane doesn't have a future. Look at your Daughter sir, She is a famous singer, People love her. Is that a girl without a future? And I don't believe that she will die" he said, looking at Akane now.

Akane slowly turn around to face Ranma, "What?" she asked,

"I believe that she will live" he said, then he looked at Mr.Tendou. "Much longer than us. The Power of Love will heal her" he added with confidence.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soun laughed sarcastically. "Love cannot heal her. If Love can heal this disease. Then my wife is still alive today" he said, looking directly at Ranma.

Kasumi couldn't help to cry. She remembered how Soun tried to pour out all his Love to Kimiko, their mother. But in the end, Kimiko still left them.

"No one can heal Akane. We just have to accept the fact that you Akane, are a failure to this family. That you should be the heir of the anything goes martial arts, and yet you failed." he said, closing his eyes. He couldn't control himself. He knows that He was doing this because Akane's disobedience really hurt him. He loves his daughter very much. But Akane must accept and realized what is the reality. His tears falling really hard now. "Now what I am doing to you Akane, is preserving you. Because believe me, I use Love to save your mother. I ignored all the doctors and I said, My Wife will not die because I love her. But I was wrong. I should have presserved her. I should have obeyed the doctors"

"Are you Mister Frosty?"

They all looked at the voice and they saw Nabiki crying, "Tell me Daddy! Are you Mister Frosty! Who incubates her dead wife and dreams that she will be alive one day. That she will be preserved?" she asked, approaching the circle now. "You're right Dad. Mom left us. We couldn't save her. But because in her remaining days, her Life was full of joy. And when she left us, she has this smile on her face" Nabiki covered her face and cried a little, then she wiped them carefully. "At least. She was happy, She became happy and she was loved, full of love before she died" she said,

"Nabiki-"

"That is what I AM TRYING TO DO DAD! My Sister is not a failure! SHE IS LOVED BY MILLIONS RIGHT NOW! Is that a failure to you? She is happy! even though she knows that any minute she may leave us. At least, she will leave a Legacy. And That's the reason why I am doing everything to push her and that even to disobey you, I want her to be happy in her last days. Why can't you do that?" she asked,

"ENOUGH!" Akane yelled, pushing away Ranma. "ENOUGH! PLEASE!" she asked, crying really really hard now. "I know that I am going to die. BUT CAN YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT I WILL?!" she yelled, "You Dad, want to preserve me." she said, looking at her dad. Then she looked at Nabiki. "You wanted me to become free" she said, "But that's just that!" she said, "You don't really understand what is like to live a life that everyday, you're thanking God when you open your eyes. And say, I am still alive" She said, looking at Ranma. "It is really hard. You may save me in any gadgets you use. But no one truly understand me. Because No one is sick in this house, except me!" she yelled, "SO WILL YOU ALL KEEP QUIET AND STOP TALKING ABOUT DEATH?! I am TRYING NOT TO THINK THAT I AM SICK! SO STOP REMINDING ME!" she yelled, then she grabbed her bag at Ranma and she fled towards the stairs, running towards her room.

Akane's room...

Akane threw herself into her bed, and cried hard on her pillow. She heard a knock but she ignored it. The door opened. Akane sniffed and looked at the door and saw...

"What are you doing here Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma put his hands on his pocket (pants). "I just want to tell you that, you're wrong about one thing you said earlier" he said, looking down.

Akane wiped her tears. "What do you mean?" she asked,

Ranma sat on the bed and looked at the corner of Akane's room. "I understand you" he said, softly. Akane looked down. "But I also understand your dad and your sister" he added, Akane bit her lip. "I know what is like to be in your place. I have never experience it, but in years of my training I.. experienced a lot of trials and I do admit that there was a time, I swallowed a poison accidentally because my stupid old man thought it was grape juice" he said, smiling at Akane. "So It wasn't that dangerous but since I was a child, you can say I lived a week of waiting for my last breath" he said,

"This is different" Akane said,

Ranma turn towards Akane. "I know. I just want to tell you that I understand you and your feelings" he said, "because I've experienced it for a week"

"This is for real" Akane said, softly.

Ranma nodded, "and I understand Nabiki, because she wants you to be happy just like your mother. She loves you. She wants the best for you. While your Dad, I do understand him too. You know why He is acting like that?" he asked, Akane sighed. "Of all the people here. The one who still cannot accept the fact that you are sick.. is your Dad" he said, Akane looked at him. "He isn't ready yet to face the fact that you'll be leaving us anytime. He is afraid to lose you" he said, looking at Akane.

Akane covered her face. Starting to cry again.

"He Loves you Akane. Very much"

Akane moved so fast towards Ranma and hugged Ranma, Ranma at first was shocked. But after a few seconds of Ranma's shock experience. He carried Akane and put her in his lap. Gently rocking Akane to sleep, like a baby.

Days passed by...

Ranma and Akane became so busy with school and with their jobs as super teens stars. There was a time, they couldn't attend school because of work. Ranma missed his sparring match with his dad. But He couldn't do that yet, because reporters don't leave the tendou dojo. If they do that, what if he accidentally fall at the pond? Then they will see his cursed body.

Mr.Tendou and Akane were in good terms already. Akane already explained to him, that the Ranma and Akane love is all about act. Ranma was saddened but he just ignored it. Nabiki however ignored it but there was still a bit tension between her and Mr.Tendou, and continue to manage Ranma and Akane. Kasumi just continued cleaning the house and serving them. Oh, she is also the one who gives Akane some medicines. While, Mr.Saotome is just doing his job, although he do admit that he misses training Ranma.

One Noon...

Ranma and Akane got a break from all those works. Ranma decided to walk around Nerima, Alone. So, He told everyone that He needs to go to the market. As he walked at the street wearing his green jacket, blue pants and a green hat. He stopped in front of the cybercafe. He thought about it, then after a few thoughts he entered the store.

Cybercafe...

All of them looked at him and smiled. Ranma smiled back and asked for a computer to use. The Reporters saw this, so they started to take some shots. Ranma sighed, but smiled.

"Um... can I ask for a time alone?" he asked,

The reporters respected his decision and went to the corner. Waiting for him to finished what He is doing. This is another scoop from Ranma Saotome! Who would have thought Ranma Saotome Loves using computers too! and He does Chat or interact even online! It is a good scoop!

Ranma opened his email inbox and saw a lot of letters from Akane. "She's been writing me letters ever since," he whispered. So One by one He opened all of them. The other letters were just simple "Hi's and Hello's". But others are problematic letters, others are just telling Ranma how was her day. Ranma smiled and replied all of them.

After a few more minutes.

Ranma closed his inbox and heard 'Akane's name'. He looked around and saw a bunch of guys drooling in one of the computers. Curious, he went towards them, and took a peek. HE gasped.

"Yeah Baby! I never knew! She was hot!"

Ranma stared in shock. In front of his eyes. Akane's pictures on the internet. Not just pictures.. Naked Pictures.

"Whoo! She was more than hot! She's totally burning!"

Ranma could feel his anger rising up towards his head. 'One more.. and This guy is dead'.

"I wonder if Ranma and Her did it?"

'THAT'S IT!' Ranma clenched his fist and punched the guy.

"OUCH! What the hell did you do that for?!" The guy asked, looking at Ranma. They gasped. In front of them was an angry Ranma Saotome. "Oh.."

"Where did you get these PHOTOS!" Ranma yelled, pointing at the computer.

"Internet dood!" said the guy.

"Hey Butt out Saotome!" said the other one, "It is not our fault that Akane is a-"

Ranma knew what the guy was about to say, He didn't let the guy finished his sentence. He pushed the guy very hard, making the computer fall on the floor and broke. The commotion was heard, The Manager and the reporters approached them.

"What is the matter here!" said the manager, while the reporters video taped everything.

The guy stood up, and push Ranma too, "Just because you're popular! that doesn't mean I will get easy on you!" he yelled,

Ranma stood up and growled,

and so the two guys started to punch and kicked each other.

Tendous..

Akane smiled seeing the replies of her secret friend. She was about to opened them when she heard her door opened. She saw Kasumi in panic. "What is it Oneechan?" she asked,

"RANMA! Television! Hurry!"

Akane gasped, so she run downstairs and looked at the television. She saw, Ranma and a guy fighting.

"We never know what caused Ranma to get angry at him. But could the rumor be true after all? that Ranma is a bully?" said the reporter.

Nabiki smacked her head.

Midnight...

Nabiki saw Ranma entering the House, but He did not entered the house. He went straightly to the Doujou. Nabiki shook her head and went to the Doujou.

Doujou...

"How dare they..." Ranma's body is still shaking. He almost killed the guy but he controlled his self. Where the hell did they get those pictures? Did Akane secretly post a nude pictorial show?

"Omedeto Gozaimasu (Congratulations)"

Ranma looked at Nabiki, "What for?" he asked,

"For successfully ruining your career" Nabiki said, crossing her arms. "You should have said that you don't want to become a teen star anymore" she said, "sou desu ne?"

Ranma growled, "I don't care. My contract is almost over." he said, glaring at the floor. "and If I am not a singer anymore. So what?!" he yelled,

"What's wrong, what really happen Ranma?" Nabiki asked, "What made you started a fight in a cybercafe?" she asked,

Ranma shrugged.

Nabiki sighed, "I can help you" she said,

Ranma glared at Nabiki, "I don't need your help" he said, then he stood up and left Nabiki at the Doujou.

Inside the House..

Ranma entered the house and surprisingly he saw Akane standing in front of him. He remembered the naked pictures and shook his head, He looked up and looked at Akane. She seems fine and cold. He looked directly now at Akane,

Both stared each other for a long time. Not blinking. Like both were challenging who will give in. Akane however did and she even broke the silence. "How's Market?" she asked, coldly.

Ranma smirked, "I never knew there are so many perverts nowadays" he said, replying her back in a cold voice too.

"yeah and I never know that when you go to the market, you'll receive a mark in your face" Akane said,

Ranma growled, "Will you get to the point?!" he asked, angrily. "You already know! I went to the cybercafe! I went to check my emails from you!" he yelled at her.

Akane gasped, Her secret friend was.. "Ranma?" she asked, But she felt as if Ranma betrayed her. "How could you lie to me?!" she asked, "Why didn't you tell me you are.. I mean.. I trusted Him!" Akane yelled,

Ranma's eyes were on fire. "And you don't trust me?!" he yelled, "Fine! Don't. I mean. Why bother? Me as Ranma or Me as your secret friend, it doesn't matter. You still keep secrets from me" he said, and with that he took a step but he stopped when he felt Akane grabbed his shoulders.

"What do you mean by that?!" she asked,

Ranma glared at Akane. "I am sick of treating you like a princess" he said, shoving Akane's hands. "I am sick of begging you to become my friend" Ranma yelled in disgust. "I am sick of you treating me like nothing" he said, "you know.. I envy your secret friend. At least He was a friend to you." he smirked, "But who wants to become a friend of a girl who pretends that she is too good to be true and yet you'll never know.. she has a dark secret" he said, then he was about to step at the stairs when he heard Akane yelled.

"Fine Ranma! Let's separate!"

Ranma turned to her. "You're too late. I already quit" he said,

To be continued..

Ranma: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Chette: WAAAAHHH!!!!!   
Akane: ECKKK!!!!!!!


	13. Say that you Love me

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page **

Ranma and Akane: Where have you been?  
Chette: ehehehe... ministry!

animegurl - hehe.. just read XP  
kap - awww...  
cherryblossom - yep! thanks for waiting :)  
WillLeung - do not worry! its Ranma and Akane forever! :D  
numbskull - waaiii thank you for the wonderful review!!!

Ranma: Indeed, its a good review  
Akane: Aww thanks for cheering us up!!  
Ranma: :glares: except me... (  
Chette: hahahaha!

abc - just read :)  
stargazer75 - thanks for waiting and thank you!

jack - colonge... she'll be in the future chapters of course, after this acting thing, the story will go back to its original storyline (with a twist :P)

fanfic lover - gomen ne . been very busy with real life .  
WiNd - ack!!! :gives you a tissue: .  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah an hour :P  
Paradisefairy83 - is it Nabiki? hehe dunno :P

Sieg1308 - Miss ya!!! im going to send you friendship bracelet after I finish the new chapter okie?

Akane: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video. English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip.

Note: _They may act OCC for a few chapters... but they will back to Normal._

_"Fine Ranma! Let's separate!" _

_Ranma turned to her. "You're too late. I already quit" he said,_

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

Chapter 13: **Say that you Love me**

After a few minutes of Ranma leaving her. She was still standing where Ranma gave her the 'cold stare'. Akane felt her tears falling on her hands. Her heart stops beating (or she thought). She may have encountered many 'bad things and arguments in the past' but this one was the worst thing.

She can't believe how much it hurt her to yell at Ranma, and now even to break up with him. Break-up? are they even a couple? But it feels like it. She remembered the times Ranma wants her to become his friend. She may haven't said yes to him, but they became best of friends... or more than that.

Tears continue to flow on Akane's cheeks. She remembered the first time Ranma came and started living with them. His concerns, His cares, His encouragement, His begging, His protection, His smile, His insults

... His Love...

She is not very innocent when it comes to the word "LOVE". She knows why Ranma did all of these things in the past, because He Loves Her. And She loves Him back. Maybe someday... they could admit to each other that... Love.

Akane closed her eyes, but not anymore. Those chances are very blur today and in the future. Ranma is mad at her, their Love team doesn't exist anymore, and Ranma quit for everything. For being his friend, his companion, his partner, .. and Akane knows he even quit loving her.

Ranma slammed the door hard and sat on the floor, controlling his tears. How dare her.. How dare she believe in everything the news tell her. "After all the things I've done to her?! and she doesn't even trust me not just one Bit?! Who cares!" he said, clenching his fist and punch the floor. His punch made a hole in the floor.

Then He remembered what he saw on the internet. Ranma growled. "Akane?! doing that?! I know that she is desperate to become famous! But.. isn't she contented of singing and acting?!" he yelled. "Maybe I really don't know her that well..." Ranma murmured, then he closed his eyes and tears started to flow on his cheek. "Yeah... I don't know her that well..."

The Next Morning...

Ranma for the longest time, he stayed after breakfast. The Breakfast was peaceful. Akane and Ranma never talk nor insult each other. Mr.Tendou peacefully reading the newspaper, Genma and Nabiki looking at Ranma and Akane. Kasumi served the food with a smile, like nothing happen.

After Breakfast, Akane left for school. While Ranma decided not to go to school. Ranma went to the Bathroom and changed into a girl. Then she went to the kitchen to helped Kasumi.

"Oh my Ranma-kun, it's been a long time since you changed into your 'chan' form" she said, as she gave Ranma a place to help in the kitchen.

Ranma (girl) just smiled, and started cleaning the dishes.

Kasumi looked at Ranma (girl), "Ranma-kun, neh.. can I ask you a question?" she asked,

Ranma (girl) looked at her, "Sure Oneechan" she said,

"What was the real reason why you bullied those guys at the cybercafe?" she asked, "Did they hurt you?" she asked, Ranma (girl) frowned and looked down. "I know you Ranma... you are not a bully, even though you were rude to your father. I know you can't bully someone especially you are a famous star right now. As a Martial artist you know that reputation must be taken care of" she said,

Ranma (girl) looked at Kasumi.

Meanwhile...

Nabiki frowned she couldn't find her brush again. "Maybe I left it at the kitchen" she said, she looked at the clock and smiled. I_t's still early. Wonder why Akane left early though_, so she went downstairs and was about to enter the kitchen, when she saw Ranma (girl) sitting on the kitchen chair and Kasumi sitting on the other one. She back out but listened to their conversation.

"You are right Onee-chan, I can trust you" said Ranma (girl), her voice is very solemn. "I am not a bully, and my reputation is important to me..." she said, looking down. "But I would sacrifice my reputation, I would if I should" she said, looking at Kasumi.

Nabiki peeked and listened more...

"What happen? What really happen Ranma-kun?"

"I saw those guys, browsing Pornography pictures of... Akane" Ranma (girl) said, looking down again.

Kasumi and Nabiki's eyes widen.

"I just couldn't stop myself when I saw them, I just couldn't stop myself from punching them. How dare they? Why are they not respecting Akane?" Ranma (girl) clench her fist. "I mean don't they have respect for her?" she asked, "and why would Akane post like that?! Is she desperate to be popular?! is she not satisfied of singing or acting?! is she not satisfied of being a star?! Does she want everyone to see her that she can do everything?!" Ranma (girl) yelled, now angry. "even posting Nude?!" she added.

"Ranma-kun... I don't know if I am going to believe you but... my sister would never ever do that" Kasumi said, looking at Ranma (girl).

Ranma (girl) smiled, "I know you wouldn't. And I wouldn't if I haven't seen it with my own two eyes. Search the Internet Oneechan... you'll see"

Nabiki narrowed her eyes and left Ranma (girl) and Kasumi.

Noon...

Akane was in one of the tapings of movies, sitting on her chair and someone is doing her make-up when Nabiki approached her. "Akane, Are you sure you want your partnership or love team with Ranma finished?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Akane looked into her make-up artist and smiled, "I think we need privacy here... I'll just call you when we are finish ok? Thank you" she said, then the make-up artist nodded and left them. "Ranma clearly said, He quit so I guess that's the cue" she said, looking at her sister.

Nabiki smirked, "Just because of Ranma bullying people, you and the other people started to think that He is a bad guy?" she asked, "We can see many stars nowadays, doing drugs, having lots of girlfriends, bullying other people and still they are stars. Why can't it just be the same with Ranma?" she asked,

"It is because he clearly stated that he quit" she said, staring coldly at Nabiki.

"Do you know the whole reason why he did that by the way?" Nabiki asked,

Akane shook her head, "I don't know and I don't care. Please Nabiki not now. I have to do a movie" she said,

"Do not worry Akane dear the reason why I went here, is because I have to give you this" she said, giving a paper and a tape to Akane. Akane looked confused. "It is a song, titled 'say that you love me' by Lea salonga a Filipino singer. You and Ranma will perform this song on Saturday at the teens show"

"But-"

"No buts. Oh and by the way, The show will serve as goodbye show for your love team. It is unfair for people who loves your loveteam if you two have not inform them that you two are breaking up already" she said, smiling "The Recording will start tomorrow. I am still your manager and you work because of me" Nabiki said, then she left Akane.

Akane looked at the paper and frowned.

Doujou...

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?"

Nabiki couldn't believe how Ranma became so rude.. really rude of all the sudden. "No I am not shitting you, and by the way there is no 'shitting' word in the dictionary" she said, smirking.

Ranma glared at Nabiki, "You want me to publicly say that I am breaking up with AKANE!? What are you trying to do?! More news?! more scandals?! Give me a break will ya? I already said that I am quitting so why the heck I should perform on saturday?!" he yelled at Nabiki.

"You owe this to the public. Can you just for once be unselfish?" Nabiki asked.

Nabiki triggered Ranma. He stood up and yelled furiously at her. "ME UNSELFISH?! KAMI-SAMA!!! NABIKI! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I BECAME SELFISH! FOR MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE! I WAS SO UNSELFISH! FOR MY DAD, FOR OUR TRAININGS, EVEN OUR ENGAGEMENT-CRAP AND ME GOING TO THIS DAMN ENTERTAINMENT WORLD IS NOT WHAT I HAVE IN MIND!" Ranma yelled,

"Ranma calm down"

"THE WHOLE TIME WITH AKANE! THE WHOLE TIME! IS THAT ME BEING SELFISH?! KAMI-SAMA FORBID BUT I HAD ENOUGH! I WANT FOR ONCE TO FOLLOW MYSELF. WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE STOP BEING SELFISH?!" He threw back Nabiki's words to her.

"Ranma please re-consider..."

Ranma calmed his self. "Give me a very good reason why I should do what you want me to do?" he asked, looking at her in the eyes.

Nabiki took a deep breath, "Because I know everything" she said, Ranma's eyes widen. "I heard your conversation with Kasumi-oneechan. And you don't deserve this" she said, looking at Ranma.

Ranma close his eyes and turn his back on her. "I don't need you to pity me." he said, then he started to walk, but before he could exit the Doujou, he heard Nabiki calling his name. He turn to look at Nabiki, "Now what?" he asked,

"I don't want to do this. But you leave me no choice. I will tell the whole world that Akane post nude pictures on the internet... if you don't participate."

"Don't you dare...." Ranma gasped,

Nabiki approached Ranma and handed the paper and tape to Ranma. "Tomorrow, Recording Studio, 7pm. Sharp. You know me Ranma. You know Nabiki Tendou." she said, looking determined.

Night...

Akane herself was lying on her bed, hugging one of her pillows, staring at her roof. She was tired from all the acting and work, She saw Ranma but Ranma never look at her. She sighed remembering it. She thank her father silently that she has a room. Her room was her sanctuary. It was one of the place she could be alone with her thoughts. Her room was a witness of many tears, problems and troubles. But today... even how many times, she'll try to give up her problems just by looking at her room... it doesn't stop her thoughts nor problems. Akane closed her eyes and let the familiar sounds of the night wash over her. She could hear her father and Mr.Saotome talking and playing shogi at the same time, Kasumi's humming as she cleaned the dishes, and Nabiki's typing on her keyboard. 

Speaking of keyboard. She sat down and saw her computer. She doesn't want to check emails anymore. She found out that Ranma was her 'secret friend'. How could Ranma lie to her? She sighed and walk out of her room, wearing her yellow pajamas. Silently, she made her way to the laundry porch, passing her sisters' rooms and Ranma's room on the way. She climb on the roof, looking at the stars. "Maybe I can be here... and talk to you stars..." she said, as she sat on the roof. But.. to her surprise, when she look at her left she saw Ranma sitting far away from her... crying.

Akane bit her lips, she hesitated at first but then decided to approach him. Carefully, she walk on the roof and sat not far away from Ranma.

"Ranma?"

Ranma sniffed and looked at Akane. He was shock and wondered why didn't he felt Akane's presence earlier. Is he really too deep with his thoughts. He wiped his tears. "What do you want?" he asked coldly.

"Do you mind?" she asked, pointing at the empty spot beside Ranma. Ranma didn't gave him an answer. Akane got hurt, but she ignored it. "It's a good night for looking at the stars neh?, I thought I would come by here to talk to them... since I really don't have anyone to talk too..." she said, 

".............."

"It's really beautiful here neh? Like nothing else exists.. but you and stars" she said, looking at the stars. 

".............." 

"Ranma please.. talk. I don't even know why I am here. Maybe Kami wants us to talk, even I don't want too-"

"Then Go" Ranma said, looking at buildings. "If you do not want to talk to me... just go" he said,

"How dare you say that!" Akane asked, now angry. "I am here to talk to you! I am doing my best to bring back this stupid communication between us and-"

Ranma looked at her, or more like glaring at her. "You do not want to talk to me? Stupid communication? Then, Don't waste your time on me Akane. I don't care. If all of these are not important to you, then they are not important to me as well. Stupid communication? Is that all you can say? does my time, efforts, sacrifice for you are nothing? It was just a stupid communication?!"

"No.. that's not what I meant to say I-"

"Let's stop this Akane. From the very start.. you don't want me to become your friend. I was the only one who is stupid, begging for you to be friend me, begging for you, to trust me, begging for you. But I am still a human... and a human give up... I can't be like this forever"

Akane felt her tears again on her cheek, "and This is the real reason why I don't want to be close to you" she said, "Because I don't want to feel pain... I don't want to get hurt... I don't want to feel.. this Feeling" she said, looking at Ranma. "That is why I am pushing you-"

"Well congratulations. You already did. And look Akane, It is not I who made this. It is not my work why you're feeling like that. My intentions for you were very nice. I did everything so that you won't feel like what you're feeling right now, It is not my fault. It is your DAMN FAULT!" Ranma yelled, then he jump down leaving Akane, Crying.

Recording, 7:30pm...

Nabiki looked at Akane and sighed, Ranma still hasn't arrive.

"Ms. Nabiki, can we just cancel the recording then?" asked the producer.

"No.. just give me 10 more minutes" Nabiki said, then she looked at Akane.

After 5 minutes...

The door opened and Ranma entered the studio. Nabiki yelled at him, "I said 7:00 sharp! not 7:35!" she said,

Ranma ignored Nabiki and he continued to enter the Recording booth. There he put his headphones and just stand there.

Nabiki growled and signals Akane to enter the booth too.

"Okay Ranma and Akane, did you listen to the song?" Nabiki asked them, both of them nodded. "Okay let's begin the recording." she said,

After the recording...

"Hey Ranma, next time please sing it with emotions" Nabiki said, Ranma just shrugged.

"Their Love Teams is going down" said one of the producers.

Ranma, Akane and Nabiki heard that

The Night before the Show...

A knock on her door intruded into Akane's thoughts, then someone peeked, "Can I come in?" 

Akane nodded, "What is it Nabiki-oneechan?" she asked,

"Tomorrow is the break-up declaration of the love team of Ranma and Akane, any thoughts about it?" she asked, sitting on her sister's bed.

Akane controlled her tears. "If I'll tell you I am happy about it, I am lying. But Ranma ruined everything" she said, "He started the bully thing then he quit, so I really have no choice" she said,

Nabiki stood up and switched on Akane's computer. "Do you want to know what made Ranma's anger went over the edge?" she asked, Akane blinked, then she saw Nabiki connected her computer to the internet. "this is the reason why Ranma brutally hurt those guys"

Akane's eyes widened, she felt as if her blood left her...

She... on the internet...  
Without clothes....

"Oneechan!!!!" Akane gasped, "T-That's not me!!!" she yelled, now crying. "I can't do that!!! I really can't! I am not that!!! I am not that!!!" she said, then little by little, her vision blacked and she fainted.

"AKANE!!!"

A few more minutes...

Akane felt someone caress her forehead, she opened her eyes and saw...

"Ran-ma?"

Ranma smiled, "How are you?" he asked,

Akane sat up suddenly, "Those pictures... they are my faces... but they are not my bodies.. Ranma.. It wasn't me who's in that picture... please believe me" she said, crying.

Ranma nodded, "I believe you... Nabiki already explained everything to me. I am sorry for thinking it was you, I am stupid to believe you can do those things" he said, "and this past few days of arguing was senseless... I am stupid, please forgive me..." he said,

Akane grabbed Ranma's hands, and squeezed them. "I forgive you... if you forgive me, for acting stupid, for thinking you would do that to the people.. and thank you for protecting me" she said, Ranma nodded. "Ranma...? Can I be your friend?" she asked,

Ranma smiled and nodded.

Show...

Backstage...

"Okay you go there. give your best. This is going to be your last performance" Nabiki said, smiling sadly. Even of what happen, even if Ranma and Akane already reconciled, Ranma decided to quit the Entertainment world. But He'll continue to support Akane.

"Yeah, and did you disregard the recording?" Ranma asked, He asked Nabiki to disregard the recording because he wants his last performance to be a live one.

Nabiki nodded,

"Ladies and Gentlemen!!!! For their Last Performance Together!!!! Please welcome Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendou!!!!"

Even though so many bad news were heard, still all the fans of Ranma and Akane did not stop supporting their Idols.

The Music starts...

Ranma appeared in the stage, smiling.

Ranma started to sing, walking towards the center stage...

_mornin' starts to shine w/ tear drops in my eye,  
and here I am alone starting to realize  
that my days would be brighter  
if I could learned to hide,  
feelings that I have for you  
keep hurtin' me inside..._

Akane appeared and started to sing as she approached the center stage...

_now my day begins with simple thoughts you,  
hoping that tomorrow will be me and you  
sharing dreams with each other  
and making them come true,  
holdin' one another sayin' all  
I need is you...._

Ranma smiled and hold's Akane's hand. They sang both the chorus...

_but will you say that you love me, and show me that you care,  
say when I need you, you will always be there  
but if you go and leave me this I swear is true  
my love will always be with you......_

Nabiki cried, hearing the song... It was so natural.... like two people in love...

To be continued..

Ranma: aww that is soo sweet!  
Chette: yeah.. really!  
Akane: I agree!!!!


	14. The First Kiss

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page **

Ranma and Akane: Hey Chette!  
Chette: Hey you guys!  
Ranma: How are you?  
Chette: Doing good :D You?  
Akane: Missing you!  
Chette: Well I miss you both too and so are the readers :D

SHOUTOUTS!

cherryblossom - It is update :)  
WillLeung - thank you!  
numbskull - yeah I love God's gift hehe  
kap - hehe what fainting:P  
joanna jane liwag - hehe that's fanfic )  
abc - yeah! but Ranma is leaving Akane alone in the entertainment world...  
the-shadow002 - hehe thank you  
kimiko9732 - you want the mp3? I'll send it to you ;)  
Mensa-13 - yep :D  
WiNd - but this one is sweet too! eck sorry for the late update .  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah...  
StarxGazer - gives you another bunch of tissues  
Sieg1308 - waaahhhh please edit changes in my life sniffs...

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.  
Akane: English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip.

Note: _They may act OCC for a few chapters... but they will back to Normal._

_ "Ladies and Gentlemen! For their Last Performance Together! Please welcome Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendou!"_

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

Chapter 14: **The First Kiss**

_"So this is no turning back? Ranma Saotome?" _

_Ranma laughed and shook his head, _

_"What made you decide to stop singing?" _

_"The entertainment world does not fit me, I was not born to become a singer, I was born to become a Martial artist"_

Rewind

_"So this is no turning back? Ranma Saotome?" _

_Ranma laughed and shook his head, _

_"What made you decide to stop singing?" _

_"The entertainment world does not fit me, I was not born to become a singer, I was born to become a Martial artist"_

Rewind

_"So this is no turning back? Ranma Saotome?" _

_Ranma laughed and shook his head, _

_"What made you decide to stop singing?" _

_"The entertainment world does not fit me, I was not born to become a singer, I was born to become a Martial artist"_

Rewind

_"So this is no turning back? Ranma Saotome?" _

_Ranma laughed and shook his head, _

_"What made you decide to stop singing?" _

_"The entertainment world does not fit me, I was not born to become a singer, I was born to become a Martial artist"_

Rewind

"Enough of that! Stop rewinding that scene" Nabiki snatched away the remote control to Akane and turn off the VcR and TV. "You have to move on. Akane, Ranma decides for himself" she added.

Akane controlled her tears, "But oneechan.. I felt empty when he still decided to break up with our partnership" she said, "I felt as if it was the last time... I'll be with him"

Nabiki sat on the floor, beside Akane. "Tell me Akane, Do you love Ranma?" she asked, softly. Akane slowly turn to look at Nabiki, but she did not replied. "Do you?" her sister asked again.

"I don't know Oneechan..." Akane said, looking down. "The last time someone cared for me like this... I also fell in love with them..." she said, remembering Ryouga and Doctor Toufou. "But then I realized that I don't. That Ryouga is just a friend, and Doctor Toufou does not even love me... I am just a sister to him.."

"But Ranma?"

Akane bit her lower lip, "He is different..." she closed her eyes and remembered all the memories of Ranma and her. "At first, I thought he was weird, then he begged me to become his friend, He had done a lot of things to me... and when he found out that I was sick, He took care of me to the point He did not pity me. He encourage me, the things that Dad cannot do" she said, opening her eyes and looking straightly at her sister.

"So you Love Him" Nabiki said, smiling.

"I do not know oneechan... besides he is your fiance" Akane said, "I do not want to become a bad sister"

Nabiki chuckled, "Nonsense! You know that, I despise my engagement with Him." she said, then she poke Akane's cheek, "besides, Ranma does not love me" she said, Akane blinked, "I think HE is IN LOVE with SOMEONE ELSE"

"In love with someone else?" Akane repeated, "D-Do I know her?" she asked, Nabiki nodded. "Oh I wonder who is that girl... she is a very lucky girl" she added,

"You're still clueless as ever Akane," Nabiki said standing up

"Huh?"

"Never mind. If you want to continue your career, then you should stop thinking about Ranma and focus on yourself. Ranma though is right, Entertainment world is a very tricky and hard world. So be careful" she said,

Akane sighed and nodded.

The Next day...

"hey Ranma!"

Ranma felt two arms on his shoulders. Ranma looked left and right and saw Hiroshi and Daisuke, one of his close friends. "Hey you two" he said,

"We heard what happen" Hiroshi said,

"Why did you quit?" Daisuke asked,

Ranma rolled his eyes, "You know... It's really a bad world inside entertainment world. It's full of lies, full of deception, sometimes you can't be yourself" Ranma said, "Yeah you make a lot of money but they did not call it "Acting world" for nothing" Ranma said, smirking

"What about Akane?" Ranma looked behind and saw Sayuri approaching them. "are you sure Akane can handle that world alone?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Ranma put his arms around his head, "Well I decide for myself and She decides for herself. I quit, she did not, so there. Plus I am not really her fiancee"

"So just that Ranma? You're gonna leave Akane, because she is not your fiancee? What about the moments when you are with her?" she asked, Ranma blinked, "Oh don't give me that look Saotome. I am not clueless like Akane got that? I know you love Akane. I know you love our friend, and I mean LOVE not just puppy love, or infatuation. I can see it in your eyes."

"What! Oh come on! you gotta be kidding me!" Ranma said, trying his best to control himself to get hot, to avoid blushing, he started thinking of "angry thoughts". "How would I love a girl like her!" he yelled,

Sayuri leaned towards Ranma, narrowing her eyes. "You can't lie to me Saotome" she said, then she left the boys.

"Man she's scary..." Hiroshi said, Ranma's eyes followed Sayuri until she disappeared inside the school.

"Let's just ignore her Ranma" Daisuke said,

Ranma sighed, "Yeah..."

School...

Ranma was still thinking about what Sayuri said, He knows what she said is true. Akane is the reason why he join the entertainment world.. to be with her. But the thing is.. does Akane want him more than Just a friend? Ranma glanced at Akane's desk. There she is.. talking to other people, smiling happily. Not one trace of sadness in her face, when he left her when he decided to break their partnership.

"Okay everyone take a seat now and let's begin our lesson"

Ranma sighed and for the first time, he decided to concentrate on the lesson. So that He can avoid thinking about Akane.

Dismissal time

"Hey Ranma! We are going to go on the arcade! Wanna join us?" Daisuke asked,

Ranma was about to say yes but when he saw Akane riding on the limousine car, he shook his head and declined.

Road...

Ranma kicked a can and sighed, What's happening to him? What is this feeling? He cannot understand this feeling. Well Maybe He does.. but He is afraid to face it, to accept it. He looked up and saw the sun was just about to go down. Nerima's bathing with it's red orange glow. He could smell dinner being prepared and the sounds of children happily playing and others kissing their dad, when their dad arrived from the office.

_"I know you love Akane. I know you love our friend, and I mean LOVE not just puppy love, or infatuation. I can see it in your eyes."_

Ranma sighed, and stopped.

"You a singer?"

Ranma blinked and looked down, he saw a very cute girl beside him. She has a long purple hair, wearing a pink short skirt and with a bonbori on her back. "Once.. why?"

"Xian-pu wants your autograph" she said, giving Ranma a notebook. "Xian-pu one of your fans!" she said, giggling.

Ranma blinked, "Xian-pu?" he asked, the woman nodded. "You look familiar" he said, receiving the notebook.

"Oh. Singer flirting with Xian-pu?" she asked,

Ranma signed the autograph, "No. I am not, I am telling the truth.." he said, then he glanced at the Bonbori. "Uh...? what was that for?" he asked,

Xian-pu blinked, and look behind her. "Oh! It's Xian-pu's Bonbori. Xian-pu came to Japan for two reasons. To get autograph of favorite singers and to kill someone" she said, happily

"K-Kill someone?" Ranma asked, a sweat drop appear in his head.

"Yes. Okay Tzaisen! Thank you for the autograph!" she said, then she jump and landed on the roof.

Ranma blinked, "Weird girl..."

After a few minutes...

Ranma sighed and open the Tendou's gate..

"Tadaima" (I am home)

"Oh Ranma! Thank Goodness you are home!" Kasumi said, running towards Ranma with a box. "Can you kindly deliver this to Akane? It's her dinner. Oh yes. You can join her there. I already packed your dinner too" she said,

"What?" Ranma blinked,

"Come on Ranma-kun, be a nice guy and deliver Akane her dinner" she said, she grabbed Ranma's bag and push Ranma out of the gate.

Ranma has no choice but to go to the studio

Studio...

The guards recognize Ranma, so they let him in. Plus someone even escorted Ranma to the Studio. Ranma did not realized, that someone planned all of this. Ranma entered where Akane is taping a soap opera. Ranma made it slowly to go peeked in and saw Akane acting. Ranma smiled, Akane is definitely a good actress...

"Hey are you going to go out with Hideki?"

Akane sighed and put the phone down. "I am still thinking..." she said,

"You are right, you must know your date. So my suggestion? Go with Sukite"

"What?" Akane laughed, "Come on. Are you being serious?"

"How long have you been with Sukite?"

"About Two months" Akane said, blushing.

"He's the longest guy you've ever stayed with"

Akane frowned, "Very funny Mina" she sighed.

"AND CUT!" The director yelled, "Great Job you two. Now let's go to the scene with you and Hideki"

Akane nodded, She sat on her chair and they started to re-touch her make-up.

"Hey Akane"

Akane looked and smiled, "Ranma! What are you doing here?" she asked, Ranma smiled and showed Akane her lunch. "Oh that is so sweet of you! Oh let's eat together after this taping ok?" she said, Ranma nodded.

The others gave Ranma a chair too.

"Okay Akane! Taka on the scene"

Ranma saw Akane running towards the scene and saw Taka, one of the hottest young actors in Japan. He smiled, Akane is doing great. She is just a new star but now she's teamed with one of the young hot actors of the entertainment world.

"Okay Scene 8 of Red Shoe.. take 1... ACTION"

Akane sighed, "Anou..Hideki.. I can't go out with you.. I am sorry" she said,

Taka grabbed Akane, "Why? Am I not good enough for you?"

Akane gasped, "Let me go Hideki. I do not know you that much," she said, struggling.

"Will this help you decide?" Taka asked, then he grabbed Akane towards Him and kissed Her deeply.

Akane gasped, but she decided to close her eyes and kissed him back

"C-CUT!"

The Kissed stop and all the people looked at Ranma who cut the scene. Ranma, now standing, The food in front of him, splattered, waste.

Akane blinked and looked at Ranma, questioning.

Ranma back in reality, He controlled his emotions and bowed, "I am sorry" he said, then he run away, and exited the studio.

Top of the Studio...

Ranma stopped, and looked left and right. When the coast is clear. He let his tears fall in his face. He could not believe what he saw back there... Akane kissing someone else. Even though it was all in act.. It pain him. His heart ache.

Studio...

Akane still in confused state, could not believe what Ranma just did. Then she saw some person cleaning the waste food. Ranma is so happy when he showed her the food. He is so happy when she said.. they'll eat together. An Idea came into her mind. She approached one of the staff. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" she asked,

Rooftop...

"What's the point of staying here?" Ranma asked himself, wiping his tears. He looked up and saw millions of stars. "These stars reminded me back when I was at the beach... when I was a little boy" Ranma frowned, "I am going home"

"Why?"

Ranma blinked and saw Akane smiling, "What are you doing here?" Ranma asked,

Akane smiled, and showed Ranma two bento box. "I figure out, that you'll be here" she said, "So are you hungry? Because I am" she said, Ranma looked at Akane, who sat down on the floor. "I hope you like kaiseki ryori" she said, opening the bento boxes. "Ranma? What are you waiting for?" she asked, Ranma sat down, hesitate at first but He accepted when Akane gave him one of the boxes. "Itatekimas!" Akane said, happily.

Ranma nodded, and begun to eat.

Akane looked up and gasped, "Wow.. So many stars" she said, "The last time I saw stars like this was when I was at the beach" she said,

Ranma looked at her.

"My family and my dad's family friends went there with us" she said, looking at Ranma. "I was young back then, and I had a great time" she said, smiling.

Ranma just continued to eat.

"At first I hated the fact that they went with us, but then.. since I cannot swim, I almost drowned and die" Akane said, looking now at Ranma.

"And then?" Ranma asked, as he chew some kaiseki ryori.

"and the son of my family's friend, saved me. Actually. He tried to do a CPR, but since he didn't know how to do that, He instead of CPR, he kissed me!" Akane said, laughing.

Ranma's eyes widen

"So Taka was not my first kiss" Akane said, smiling. "My first kiss was someone... and I don't remember His name. I know that does not count, but for me it does. And even I was a child back then, I do not regret of that moment. He was a good friend to me" she said, blushing.

Ranma's heart leap. "This Food is very delicious" he said, his usual happy self returning. "Thanks for this food Akane. But promise me, next time. I'll treat you" he said, smiling.

Akane nodded and smiled.

Home...

Ranma and Akane bid good bye and good night when they entered the house. Ranma went straightly to His room, and changed into his green pajamas. After brushing his teeth, He lay on his futon... the snorring of his Panda dad did not stop him from remembering what Akane said earlier...

_"My first kiss was someone... and I don't remember His name. I know that does not count, but for me it does. And even I was a child back then, I do not regret of that moment. He was a good friend to me"_

Ranma smiled as he remembered back then.. at the beach...

_Flashback..._

_Little __ Ranma ran down the beach, eyes shining, his mouth wide-open as he laughed with pure glee. He loved the beach, His father had brought him to the beach for his eighth birthday, just like he'd asked him to. But with their family friends. The two girls were his friends now but not the youngest. She seems to stubborn. At first he thought, it's not going to work. But He will not let one girl ruin His Birthday._

_He was about to go out of the water when He saw a girl drowning. He gasped, when he realized it was the girl.. the one who hates him. At his age with martial arts ability, He dove to save the girl. He saved her. But she was unconscious when they were at the shore. Little Ranma terrified, He started to do a CPR (even though He doesn't know how too) "In the movies the guys just put their lips to the girl's okay fine" Little Ranma close his eyes and kiss the girl's lips. _

_End of Flash Back_

Ranma smiled, and close his eyes...

Akane's room...

She is very glad seeing Ranma's happy face. "He still remember that?" she asked herself, remembering what happen.

_Flash Back..._

_Little Akane open her eyes when she felt someone's lips on hers. The Boy realizing Akane is already awake. He said, "Yes! I did it!" he said, _

_Little Akane sat up, "What happen?" she asked,_

_"I save your life!" The boy said, proudly._

_Little Akane blinked, "Really?" she asked, the boy nodded. "Thank you.. then..." she said,_

_The boy smiled, "My name is Ranma Saotome. What's yours?"_

_End of Flash back..._

Akane sighed, cuddling her yellow pillow.. "Akane.. It's Akane Tendou..." she said, answering Little Ranma's question. Then she fell asleep.

To be continued..

Ranma: aww that is soo sweet.. again  
Chette: yeah.. really...again  
Akane: I agree... again :P


	15. Please God, give me courage

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page **

Ranma and Akane: Iyaaa! It's been a long time Chette!  
Chette: How are you doing?  
Ranma: Bored?  
Akane: New Chapter Chette?  
Chette: HAI! HAI!

SHOUTOUTS!

Mensa-13 - yeah me too, have you seen Midori No Hibi?  
annie - 3.. hours? . oh yeah go to my page and join my mailing list to know if I have updated this fic or no ;)  
The-Shadow002 - thanks :D um.. uh.. this.. one.. is kinda.. a sad chapter...  
Sieg1308 - Peace :D hehe  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - twist:P  
StarxGazer - thank you :D

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.  
Akane: English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip, and another warning.. um.. this is kinda a '**sad chapter**' so if you are too emotional.. get ready your tissues or hankies :P

Note: _They may act OCC for a few chapters... but they will back to Normal._

_Akane sighed, cuddling her yellow pillow.. "Akane.. It's Akane Tendou..." she said, answering Little Ranma's question. Then she fell asleep._

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

Chapter 15: **Please God, give me courage**

Ranma opened his eyes and sat up straight. He wiped his drool on his mouth and blinked twice when he saw Hiroshi and Daisuke looking at him. "Wh-What happen?" he asked, yawning.

"As usual, you fell asleep...but sensei let you be because he is one of your fans" Hiroshi said, crossing his arms.

"Oh..." Ranma said, then he caress his stomach, "Where the others?" he asked looking around. "and what's for... lunch?" he asked,

Daisuke sighed, "It's almost dinner Ranma, and aren't you forgetting something?" he asked, Ranma shook his head. Daisuke looked at Hiroshi and sighed. "Akane... She is going to perform in NHK today. And She is waiting for you in the studio... you promised her.. that you will COME there and SUPPORT HER"

Ranma gasped, "AH!" he grabbed his bag. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!" he yelled at the guys and then he looked around. "If I use the stairs, it's gonna be a long way." He said,

Hiroshi smirked, "Why don't you use the window? It's easier" he said, rolling his eyes.

Ranma smiled, "Yeah! Thanks for the advice Hiroshi!" he said, He run towards the window and jumped.

Hiroshi gasped, "Ranma I was kidding-"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "Baka (Stupid), Didn't you forget? Ranma can do that." he said,

"I totally forgot that he is a martial artist.. I got used to.. seeing him.. holding a microphone and sing" Hiroshi said, smiling

"Well let's hope.. He'll get there in time." he said.

NHK STUDIO...

"I am Ranma Saotome! Ranma Saotome!" Ranma yelled for the 5th time.

"We know that sir, but you need an ID to come in. Any ID Sir? Any Student ID?" The guard asked for the 5th time too.

"Damnit! I don't wear that pathetic SCHOOL ID! It's too gross!" he yelled for the 5th time

"That Pathetic ID you are telling is very important in times like this. I am sorry sir, but no ID, No Entry" he answered for the 5th time,

Ranma growled, Akane is surely going to get mad at him. Akane expected him to be there. Ranma crossed his arms. If he'll break into the studio.. he is scared to be caught too. Ranma frowned, Ranma Saotome is scared of something? That's Not HIM! He narrowed his eyes and looked at building. By hook or by crook he is going to go inside that studio no matter what happen.

After looking at the building, a plan of going in there was made inside his mind. "Wait for me Akane" he said, But before he could start his plan. He heard the guards saying, 'It's Her! It's Her' Ranma curious, he approached the guards and saw them watching TV.

"What are you watching?" he asked,

The police smiled, "Your Fiancee is going to sing now" he said,

Ranma blushed, "She is not my fi-" he stopped and saw Akane entering the stage, waving at her fans. Her fans screaming her name. "Can I watch with you guys?" he asked, The guards nodded. Ranma stood behind the guards and watch the TV. "At least... I get to see her perform"

The dancers came out of the stage and started to dance when the music started. Akane is definitely beautiful wearing a White spaghetti strap shirt with a print "Akane" on the front and a white short pants with glitters. Her Hair tied up, Even though it was short, the hair stylers did a great job on how they tied her hair up.

"AKANE!"

mune no utsu kodou wo (The Pulse that hits my chest)

"AISHITERU! AKANE-CHAN!"

tameiki mo somaru negai (The wishes that colors my sighs)  
mitsumeteru dakede atsukute (Just looking at you makes me hot)

Akane looked at the Television, Ranma blushed when Akane pointed at the Television. It was like.. an AIM to Him.. the words she just sang.

okubyou ni naru "koi" ha machigai sagashi (A cowardly love is all about looking for mistakes)

"AKANE-CHAN!"

Akane stopped dancing and post. Then she acted as she was wondering, making her so cute in front of the television.

kimi no sono bukiyou na yasashisa (your clumsy kindness)  
hitorijimeshi takute KARAKARA mau shizuku tachi (is like dancing water drops that I want for for myself)

Akane smiled at her fans and she acted as she was running.

kakenukeru youni (I run)

Akane stopped and started to dance with the dancers.

afureru omoi dake shinjite (only believing in my overflowing love)  
itsuka tokubetsu ni naritai (I want to be your special one someday)

Then Akane looked at the television and acted as she was begging someone in front of the television and blinked cutely.

omoikkiri uketomete yo ne? (you will surely accept me right?)

Ranma's heart beat fast and gulped, then he saw Akane dance again with the dancers.

irochigai ni mau (dance to different colors)  
kokoro no senritsu ha kimi no motohe to hibiiteku (and leave the rhythm of my heart playing at your side)  
dakishimete itoshiki hibi wo (and embrace the previous days)

NKH STAGE:

The music fades and the dancers together with Akane stopped their dances with posts. The Fans screamed so wild when Akane moved and bowed before them.

"AISHITERU! AKANE-CHAN!"  
"AKANE-CHAN!"

"AKANE!"

"AKANE! THE GIRL WITH BEAUTY AND TALENT!" The Host announced as he approached Akane on the stage. The music of Akane that she perform continued to play on the background.

Akane smiled at the host and bowed at him, "Domo Arigato" she said, smiling at her fans.

"We are very happy that you have accepted our invitation to promote your movie and your latest album here in NHK Jump" he said, Akane smiled. "I thought you already forgot the show who launched you in air for the first time" Akane giggled. "Wow. We are very proud of you Akane, just after a few months and look at you right now. You became a famous actress and a singer" he said,

Akane smiled, she was about to talk when her fans screamed again. Akane couldn't help but to giggle. "Thank you Mina-san! Everyone! Thank you for all your support. You were correct, Sami-san. Without them.." Akane pointed her fans "and...NHK I won't be here" she said, "I am grateful to have all of you in my life"

"Well let's promote your new album Akane, and I bet this is going to be a double or triple platinum in the future" he said,

The fans screamed "YES"

Akane smiled, "Yes! I want to promote my own Album...my first album under SM Records. I am very grateful they made me a recording artist now. My Album is titled, "Akane: A little more" featuring two of my favorite songs that was made only for me. The first one is the one you heard, called, "Sentimental" and the other one is called, "A little more" which I will sing right now.

"Well what are we waiting for? Do you want to hear Akane sing again?"

"YES!"

Akane smiled, "But before I will sing a song, I also want to promote our upcoming movie with Taka" She stopped when her fans screamed and a lot of banners of Taka and Akane pictures on them. "called "A little more to love" so please watch out for it.

"Taka is quite comfortable with you Akane"

Akane blushed,

Outside...

Ranma frowned when she saw Akane blushed.

"Well again, please welcome... Our Very own.. Akane!"

Akane smiled and the lights became darker. The music started, Akane raised the microphone on her lips and started to sing.

soshite kizuita toki ni kangaeteru no wa kimi no koto de... (When I noticed I was thinking about you...)  
sore ga sugoku hazukashikattari (I felt very embarrassed)  
sugoku iyadattari omoete (And I really hate that feeling)  
sore wa boku ga kimochi wo tsutaeru koto ga kowai kara de (That's because I'm afraid to convey my feelings)

Akane looked at the television.

atama de osaetsukete mo kokoro ga dousuru koto mo dekinakute (Even though I suppress it in my head I can't do anything about my heart)  
autabi ni kimi ni satorarenai youni (I don't let you notice it when we meet)  
itsumo to kawarinai youni hanashiteru tsumori de (So it can be normal how I plan to talk to you)

Akane closed her eyes.

mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi... (A little more... A little more...)  
kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara (If I can get closer to your heart)  
mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi... (A little more... A little more...)  
ima kono toki ga kienai youni (So that this moment won't end)

NHK STUDIO...

Akane controlled her tears, continued to sing. Why did she close her eyes? This will bring her to tears. Every time she close her eyes, she could see Ranma smiling at her...

mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi... (A little more... A little more...)  
kimi no kokoro ni chikazuitara (If I can get closer to your heart)  
mou sukoshi... mou sukoshi... (A little more... A little more...)  
ima kono toki ga kienai youni (So that this moment won't end)

NHK OUTSIDE:

Ranma noticed a tear falling on Akane's face. Just one tear... Maybe others did not notice it, but he did...

douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai (Please God, give me courage)

The music ended, and Akane bowed.

"Guys.. I really need to go there. Akane is expecting me. Please..." Ranma said,

The guards looked at each other and sighed.

Dressing room...

Akane sat on her seat and when she noticed she was alone, she started to cry. The song is truly for Akane... expressing her feelings using her music. Speaking of Ranma... He promised her.. He'll be there.. but where is he now?

"Baka..." Akane cried,

There was a knock on the door. Akane wiped her tears and smiled looking at the door. The door opened, Akane smile faded when she saw Taka entering with red flowers. "Taka.. I did not expect you.. to be here" she said,

Taka smiled and handed her the flowers. "I came here to see you perform" he said,

Akane looked at Taka.

Ranma run towards the dressing room of Akane. He was about to knock when he noticed the door was opened. He opened the door slowly and saw Taka kneeling before Akane, holding her hands. Akane crying. And flowers on Akane's lap. Ranma back away. He closed his eyes and decide to walk away.

"You are okay Akane?" Taka asked, wiping one tear of Akane on her cheek.

Akane sniffed, and grabbed a tissue. "Hai.. I am fine.." she said, wiping her tears using the tissues.

"Akane are you free tonight? can I ask you to go out?" he asked,

Akane looked around, What if Ranma comes?

"Akane?"

Akane frowned, Ranma didn't show up. So who cares? She smiled at Taka, "Sure, just let me change" she said,

"I'll wait for you outside"

Tendou's...

"Kasumi, did Akane call? Why is she still not home?" Mr.Tendou asked,

"She did not, but she performed earlier in NHK, so maybe.. someone treated them somewhere" Kasumi said,

Ranma ignored them and continue to eat his food.

Nabiki looked at Ranma.

Doujou...

Ranma sat on the floor of the doujou, trying to erase the picture of Akane and that.. taka guy in Akane's dressing room. With flowers.. and him holding Akane's hands. "ARGH!" he stood up and started to do some series of Katas. He pictured Taka in his every blow. "DIE! DIE! DIE!" he yelled, as he punch the invisible Taka.

Akane knew Ranma would be in the Doujou, since the light of the Doujou was opened. She walk softly towards the Doujou. She stopped when she saw Ranma doing his kata. This was the first time she saw Ranma doing his full routine katas. She stood there, watching him moved gracefully. It fascinates her seeing how Ranma could do the katas perfectly. Much better stance than her father. His Gi did no justice of hiding his lean, taut muscles, and she felt her face go warm.

Suddenly, Ranma stopped and noticed her. He adjusted his Gi and looked fully at Akane. "What do you want?" he asked, in a cold voice.

Akane felt shivers when she heard Ranma's voice, is he mad? did she do something wrong? Then she remember that she is mad too at Ranma. "Nothing, I just want to say good night that's all" she said, she turn her back and was about to walk away when she heard Ranma said.

"Good job on your performance" he said,

Akane turned to look at Ranma, "You watched it?"

Ranma continued his katas. "Yep. But I was late. The guards don't want me to get in" he said, turning his back on her.

"So.. How did you-?"

"I watched it using the guards television. Luckily the guards were your fans" he said, not bothering turning to talk to her.

"But you did not came to-"

Ranma this time stopped and approached Akane. Akane looked up. Ranma is so close to her. Their lips almost touching. "I did. I came to your room. But I decided to back away when I see you were BU-SY" he said, then he started to walk away.

"Busy? with what?" Akane asked,

Ranma stopped. And turn at Akane. "You were talking to Taka. I don't want to interrupt" he said,

"You should have! I expected you to be there and not Him" she said,

Ranma smirked, "Akane lets make things clear ok? I am NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND NOR FIANCEE. I could not be always by your side. You could not order me to walk behind you all the time. And I have no responsibility to you" he said,

"I thought you were a friend?" Akane asked, softly.

Ranma nodded, "Yes. I am just a friend ok? Like Hiroshi and Daisuke. I am just a friend." he said, then he walked away.. away from Akane.

Akane bit her lips, controlled her tears. But she stood there for a minutes where Ranma left her. But after that, she walked towards the house, and directly to her room.

Morning...

Ranma stopped, when a car passed by beside him. He saw Akane and Taka on the car. He controlled the urge of breaking the car in every pieces and rescue Akane to that.. Taka guy. But he just sighed and resume to walk.

After a few minutes...

Ranma saw the crowd in front of the fuurinkan High. Figures. Akane and Taka on Fuurinkan High. He jumped at the walls of the school and continue towards the school.

Akane however saw Ranma entering the school. She fought the urge to run towards him and hug him. She concentrated on the people surrounding them.

School...

Akane and Ranma ignored each other, which was noticeable to all of their friends and fans or classmates. Others started whispering to each other, Ranma and Akane fought because of Taka, others said well Ranma does not have the right since Ranma is not really Akane's fiancee and a lot more.

Break time...

Ranma and Akane passed by at the corridor. Akane stopped when she saw Ranma ignored her again.

"Ranma?"

Ranma stopped. But did not look at her.

"Can we talk? Meet me at the rooftop, after five minutes.. please?" she asked,

Ranma resume his walk,

"I'll wait for you!" Akane yelled.

Akane sighed, "I'll wait for you..." she said. Then she resume to go to the bathroom to clean her hands. She looked at the mirror and saw her face. She became beautiful more than ever, because she worked everyday and her hair stylers and those who maintain her face are quite good. She started to wash her face. But when she close her eyes, she felt weak, she felt dizzy. She opened her eyes and sighed. "Not now please..." she said, she grabbed some medicines in her bag and drank one.

Rooftop...

Ranma was already there when Akane came. Ranma looking at the city.

"Ranma..."

"You're late" he said, not looking at her.

"I am sorry.. I felt dizzy earlier..."

Ranma looked at Akane, "So what do you want? What do you want to talk about?" he asked,

Akane looked at Ranma, "Ranma... Please don't get me wrong with Taka."

"Akane you don't need to explain-"

"I don't! I know! But I want too!" Akane yelled. "The Taka and Akane's pairing up, and incidents are just purely acting!" she said, "It's all about showbiz Ranma! I know you know that"

Ranma snapped out in front of her, "Which is BULL! that is why I left that world! Akane! You cannot be yourself! You have to pair with someone whom they paired you up! Akane to tell you the truth, I don't even know who you are now.. are you the real Akane? or the actress Akane? I don't know anymore Akane. I really don't" he said,

"Ranma.. I am weak. I need a protector.. and I am not embarrassed to tell you that I need you by my side.."

Ranma shook his head, "No Akane. You don't need me anymore. You have Taka beside you" he said,

Akane can't stand it anymore. "WELL IT IS YOUR FAULT! You left me on this bull world! You should not have! If you didn't left me! We will still be paired up! Not Taka! But YOU!" she yelled,

"Don't pass the blame to me Akane." Ranma said, a warning in his voice. "We have choices. I choose to stop, you choose to go on." he said,

"The song. The song I wrote. Ranma.. that was..."

Ranma looked down, "I know.. it's for Taka" he said. "If you have nothing to say anymore Akane, let me be" he said. Then he left Akane again.

Akane was left again. She fell on her knees and started to cry. "Why don't you listen to me Ranma?" she asked, then she felt dizziness again. She grabbed her clothes trying to control her dizziness. "douka kamisama boku ni yuuki wo kudasai (Please God, give me courage)" she said, crying.

To be continued..

Chette: The songs came from the the Anime "MIDORI NO HIBI" I love that anime:D So I recommended all of you to WATCH IT!

Akane: This is a heart-breaking chapter...  
Ranma: yeah... sigh...


	16. The way we were

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.  
Akane: English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip!

Note: _They may act OCC for a few chapters... but they will back to Normal._

_"Don't pass the blame to me Akane." Ranma said, a warning in his voice. "We have choices. I choose to stop, you choose to go on." he said,_

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

Chapter 16: **The way we were**

Sayuri and Yuka saw Akane leaning on the wall, gasping in pain. They looked at each other and run towards their friend. "Akane!"

Akane opened her eyes, she grabbed her uniform. "S-Sayuri.. Y-Yuka.." she whispered.

"Akane! What's wrong with you?" Sayuri asked, shivering. She could feel her body in tensed. "This is no time, we need help!" Sayuri said, "Yuka, go get someone who can carry Akane to the clinic!" she said looking at Yuka. Yuka nodded and run away from them. "Hang in there Akane! Just hang in there! You should take it easy" she said, crying now.

"He... do-doesn't.. believe..." she said, the color in face becoming pale. "He.. do-doesn't.." she said,

"Who?" she asked, "Who doesn't believe? and what to believe?" she asked, caressing her friend's head.

"Ra-Ra..." she gasped in pain and fell unconscious

"Akane?" Sayuri shakes Akane. "AKANE!"

Minutes later...

Yuka and Sayuri were standing beside the clinic bed, where Akane lay, Their eyes were all puffy. But their eyes did not leave their friend. While many reporters are already in front of the clinic door, trying to get some news.

"She seems so healthy for the past few days" Sayuri said, then she covered her mouth and cried.

"I think it's about time she has to stop this acting career" Yuka said, wiping her tears.

"I don't think, it's because of stress... Yuka" she said, looking at Akane's breathing. "She's mentioning someone who doesn't believe her... and she's saying.. Ra. Ra... Ra-" she stopped when she saw Hiroshi, Daisuke and Ranma. "Ra-nma..." she said,

Ranma looked at her, "Yes?"

Heat went up at Sayuri's head and rushed towards Ranma. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" she yelled, then she started to hit Ranma using her small hands. "GET OUT!"

"WAIT A MINUTE SAYURI?" Ranma yelled, Sayuri's hit were nothing to him. But he wants to know why she attack him all of the sudden. "CALM DOWN!" he yelled, Their friends were in shock, of what Sayuri did so they just stood there.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT SAOTOME!" Sayuri asked, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL AKANE!" she yelled, continually hitting him.

Ranma grabbed her hands. "WHAT!"

"ARE YOU!"

"NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT!" Ranma yelled,

"You COWARD! YOU BASTARD!" Sayuri yelled, "You know that Akane is sick! So why are you hurting her!" she yelled, "Why did you leave her! Of all people Saotome! You're the one she trusted and yet you left her.. YOU LEFT HER!"

Ranma released Sayuri's hands and back out. "I didn't mean-"

"OH you didn't mean too? Look at her Ranma! Look at her!" she yelled pointing at Akane. "you didn't mean too? Or you are just embarrassed to put your pride down Saotome? You're a SELF-CENTERED! PRIDEFUL! EGOISTIC GUY!" she said, as words coming out of her mouth. She's pointing his chest. But the words are more hurtful than the hitting.

"Sayuri.. I don't know what's going on"

Sayuri backed away and laughed, "Are you too deaf to hear? Are you too blind to see?" she asked, "Or you're just ignoring what's happening in your surroundings?" she asked, "I don't know if I'll get mad at you or pity you" she said, "You're not just self-centered, you're insensitive, numb and a cold hearted person! I don't see what Akane sees in you!"

Ranma looked down,

"...Hey, Akane is awake" Hiroshi said,

They all approached Akane, but Ranma just stood there. Didn't move.

Sayuri wiped her tears, "Are you okay now Akane?" she asked, sitting on the bed. Caressing her friend's hair. Akane nodded. "What do you want?" she asked,

"I want to talk to Ranma alone.." she said,

They all look at Ranma, who looked at Akane.

"Please?"

Sayuri hesitantly nodded, "We will be.. back later.. I will excuse you to our teachers" she said,

After a few minutes...

They were alone. Ranma hesitantly move towards her, but Akane just stared at him. "Akane, I am Sor-"

Akane interrupted him, "Thank you" she said,

Ranma blinked and looked at Akane. "What?" he asked,

"Thank you for clearing things up. Thank you for reminding me of my old self. Not to become dependent to people. I realized many things after our talk" she said, trying to control her tears.

"Akane-"

"Before you came into my life, I only cried once... in my mom's death. When the doctors told me I was sick, I didn't cry... I was upset... asking God why? but never cried. Then suddenly, you appeared... and then we became friends... and that started everything... I started to cry again" she said, looking at Ranma.

"Akane I'm-"

Akane shook her head, "Ranma, I became weak for the past few days... and that's not me. That's not Akane Tendou. Don't you agree?" she asked,

Ranma looked at her, he wanted to yell at her saying that it wrong, that he was wrong. That Akane is stupid for thinking like that. But at the back of his mind, he couldn't stop remembering what Sayuri said to him,

_You're not just self-centered, you're insensitive, numb and a cold hearted person! I don't see what Akane sees in you!" _

"don't you agree?" Akane asked again,

Ranma just nodded, not knowing what to say anymore. He looked down, and did not noticed that Akane wiped one tear in her right cheek. "I am so sorry Akane, I am really really sorry... terribly sorry." he said, sighing. "Y-you don't deserve any of this.. you just don't" he said, his fist clenched and when he felt his tears almost falling, he turned back so fast and walked towards the exit.

Akane shivered and hugged herself, she freely let her tears fall in her cheek. Cried everything. Yes. Cry everything. Let every tear fall so that there are no more tears later on. What she has experience with Ranma is definitely the most hurtful experience in her life. Why did Ranma agree? She was expecting Ranma to call her foolish for thinking like that. Isn't it that Ranma always tell her that he would always be there for her? That it is wrong for her to be living in a world where no one really cares? So how come right now, he is agreeing of what she just said?

Or maybe Ranma doesn't care anymore? That Jerk. Fine. If that's the way He wants it. Then He'll get it. She clenched her fist. No more Miss Nice Akane.

Outside the school...

Ranma run towards a tree and started to punch it, until his hands bleed. How can someone like him, deserve Akane? She doesn't deserve someone like what Sayuri just said to him. How can someone like him, make her happy?

"Ranma?"

Ranma turned slowly looking at the voice, He saw Hiroshi and Daisuke looking solemnly at him. He wiped his tears and stood straight, "Yes?" he asked, though he decided not to hide that he cried because it's too late and so obvious. "What do you want?" he asked, then he saw Daisuke handed him some cotton and badges for his hand.

A minutes later...

Ranma, Hiroshi and Daisuke were sitting under the tree, the tree Ranma punch to release his anger. Ranma just finished bandaging his hands.

"Did it make you feel ok?" Hiroshi asked, crossing his arms and looking at Ranma, Ranma just look at him. "Did this tree help?" he asked again, "You know Ranma, you cannot solve your problem just by punching any thing. You solve your problems by talking, confronting, and help yourself to change" he said,

"You know me that I am not good with words" Ranma said, looking at his hands. "All I can do is act, sing but never talk" he said, clenching his fist full of bandages. "Sayuri is right, I am an egoistic, numb and full of pride guy... Akane doesn't deserve someone like me-"

"So you mean Akane deserve someone like that Taka guy? who only became close towards Akane for fame?" he asked, Ranma looked at Daisuke. "I am a kind of guy who loves to watch entertainment news and love seeing celebrities. Listening to more scoops everyday, but I am no gay. I am just that type of guy" he said, looking at Ranma and Hiroshi now. "And I am telling you, Taka isn't serious of Akane. Akane maybe beautiful and talented but Taka only likes Akane because of fame"

"W-Wait a minute so you mean it's all about Publicity stunts?" Hiroshi asked, Daisuke nodded. Then He looked at Ranma, "So do you think that is what Akane deserves?" he asked, Ranma just sat there. "Come on Ranma, Akane may have her own choice but that doesn't mean you have to leave her. You do not have to be by her side to show you care. You don't have to become famous, for her to know you care for her. But leaving her... as in leaving her?" Hiroshi shook his head, "think about it Ranma. Just think about it"

Tendous

Soun and the rest of the family run towards the gate when they saw Akane entering the gate with Sayuri and Yuka on her side and Ranma on the back. "My Baby!" he hugged his daughter and cried.

"Oh Father... Father..." Kasumi said,

"You will never ever go back in acting or singing anymore!" Mr. Tendou yelled,

Akane sheepily said, "You want me to die dad?" she asked,

"Don't joke something like that!" he yelled,

Akane smiled, "I am not kidding" she said, "I am fine" she said, patting her father. "I am totally fine" she walked away from her friends and turned to all of them. "Showbiz is my life. This is the only thing that keeps me alive" she said, looking at Ranma, who was looking at her back. "This is what I want, I want to experience that I can be somebody before I die" she said, They all stop, digesting what Akane just said. "I am going now, I need rest. Tomorrow I have to go back to school and work" she said, "Oyasumi Nasai" she said, she bowed and entered the house.

Kasumi looked at Ranma and saw Ranma's hands. "Ara! Ranma? What happen to your hands?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Nothing happened, I am also going to rest now" he said, then he entered the house too.

"Did something happened in school?" Kasumi asked, looking at Sayuri and Yuka.

Yuka and Sayuri looked at each other.

Akane's Bed Room...

Akane sighed, and close her door softly. She leaned on her door and looked from the right to the left. For the first time in that week, she looked at her bedroom. Yellow bed on the right side, beside that, a shiny desk with a computer and some papers. She missed becoming the counselor of the school too. Then next her closet and book shelf and an unusual black thing beside her closet. She blinked and approached the black thing. She back away though when then thing turned to look at her. "Huh? a Black Pig?" she asked, "How did you get here?" she asked, the pig. Then she took another step and kneeled down. "Here Piggy wiggy" she said, putting her hand on the floor. The Pig hesitated at first, which cause him to stepped back, but when he saw Akane smiled, He approached Akane's hand and sniffed. Akane smiled and picked it up. "That's a good piggy" she said, "Well since I found you... I am going to pet you now" she said, she carried the pig and then put him on top of his bed. The Pig blushed, "My name is Akane." she said, then she sat on the floor. Her face is so close to the pig's face. "Nice to meet you" she said, the pig squeaks.

Then there was a knock at the door. Then, the door opened and Nabiki's face appeared. "Dad, wants to talk to you" she said,

Tendou's Dining Room...

Akane sat on the table, with the pig on her hands. Ranma blinked and saw the pig at Akane's chest. "Where did you get that weird looking pig?" he asked, The pig got mad when he saw Ranma, "I think your pig hates me Akane" he added,

"Who doesn't?" Akane asked, but she didn't look at Ranma

"What?" Ranma asked, then he saw a bandanna at the pig. "And that bandanna looks familiar-"

"Dad, what do you want?" Akane asked, interrupting Ranma.

"Akane...Ranma and I talked earlier" Soun said, Akane glared at Ranma. Ranma frowned. "He told me what happen to you in school" he said, sighing.

"Oh what did Mr. Tattle-tale told you?" she asked, getting mad now.

"What's with the words Akane?" Ranma asked,

Akane glared at Ranma, "Shouldn't you ask yourself about that?" she asked, standing up.

"I don't understand what you are talking about!" Ranma yelled, standing up also.

"Oh that is so sweet Ranma! Just what we need. a CLUELESS Ranma." she said, smirking.

"If you stop talking in riddles, I will understand you!" Ranma yelled,

"Will you two stop talking and listen to me first?" Mr.Tendou asked, "Sit down the both of you" he said, Ranma and Akane obeyed Mr.Tendou but never took off their eyes with each other. "Akane, I will be direct to you. You are SICK. And this whole career thing will not work out. You need to stop. You should stop and I command you to stop" he said,

Akane looked at her dad, "Is this your idea Dad?" she asked softly. Her gaze became soft. She is not happy anymore with what she is doing, and her father loves her very much. "If this your idea dad I-"

"No. It was mine." Ranma said, looking at Akane. Akane frowned, "I thought you can handle this. I shouldn't have force you to take this whole showbiz thing. Plus, I can't look up to you anymore. I can't guard you every time you are in the studio. If you will keep doing this, you'll just worn out and... it's not good for your body" he said, his gaze became soft too, as he look at Akane.

The Pig looked at Akane, who is shivering in anger. "I am so sorry dad, I will have to disobey you" she said, looking at Ranma.

"Akane!"

Then Akane stood up, then look at her father. "I gave up everything. I gave up Martial arts.. I gave up the Doujou... I gave up everything I want... and now you ask me to give up my career?" she asked, then she looked at Ranma and smirked, "If someone thinks that I can't do this because of my health. Well I've got news for that stupid person. I CAN take care of myself. I don't need his help nor help of anybody!" she yelled, "I am gonna prove to you Ranma that I can survive this world without YOUR HELP!" she stormed out of the dinning room.

"You shouldn't have said anything Ranma." Mr.Tendou sighed, "She was about to agree but when you-" he sighed,

"I guess she really hate me... now" he said,

"Totally" Mr. Tendou said, Ranma frowned.

A few more minutes later...

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendous, he is sitting on top of Akane's room. He can't understand why Akane had to be so rude to him like that, He tried to recall if he had said anything to her in the hospital. Then again, all he said is that Akane doesn't deserve any of this, which is true. Then he felt someone coming. He looked around and saw Ryouga approaching him. He frowned, "Not this time" he stood up and did his fighting stance, but Ryouga just sat on the roof too. Ranma blinked and sat beside him. "So what's your problem?" he asked, "and where did you come from?" he asked, "Let me guess... all around Japan" he said, smirking.

"I want Akane back Ranma."

Ranma looked away, "You can take her for all I care, besides who would want to be with that rude, uncute stubborn chick" he said, crossing his arms.

"I am not talking about that, I am talking about the REAL and NORMAL AKANE." Ryouga said, with a sigh. "I want her back. I don't like Akane the singer or actress... I want Akane back..." he said, looking down.

Ranma looked up and saw the moon. He saw Akane smiling face. "I tried to do anything Ryouga... but she likes being an actress-"

"NO SHE DOESN'T! SHE HATES IT NOW!" Ryouga yelled at him. "But because of you, she has to endure all this crap! because of you!"

Ranma gasped, "Wait a minute! how did you know she hates it!" he asked, angrily. "and how did you know it was ME.. I am the reason why she doesn't want to stop!" he yelled,

"Stupid Ranma. She's trying her best to prove to you that she can survive it! have you ever listened to her yelling earlier! remember when we were at the dining room! come on! don't tell me you have forgotten it!" he shook his head,

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "and how did you know that? were you sneaking and listening to our conversation?" he asked, "You are NOT even there when we talked about that. So how come you know!" he yelled,

Ryouga shook his head, "Does it matter Ranma! does it really matter!" he asked, "What matters... is Akane, what are we going to do now?" he asked,

"You're asking for MY HELP! I am not even important in that stupid tomboy's life" he murmured,

"Ranma! You take that back! Akane is not a tomboy!" he yelled, "I want to clobber you right now but this is not the right time. I'll clobber you the next time." he said, sighing.

Ranma smirked, "Well I can't help you Ryouga. I'm done.. kaput.. finished helping that girl" he said, then he jump down from the roof. Ryouga sighed,

Next Morning...

Ranma knew that this day is one of the "Not best day" of his life. In fact, it was starting out to be one of the worst. Standing near the open door of the tendou's house. Holding his back pack and looking at Akane riding the limousine of the famous actor Taka guy. Even though the early morning sun filtered through the branches of the trees of Tendous was ignored.

"Quit gawking and let's go" Ranma startled and saw Nabiki standing beside him. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?" she asked, Ranma sighed.

Lunch time

Ranma sighed, as he looked up into the sky. He is not hungry, so he went to the rooftops to smell the fresh air and admire the nature. Admiring the nature can make him forget Akane.. or so he thought. In the sky, he can see Akane smiling. He groans. Then he heard two guys running. The other one is looking at the other one, while the other one is chasing him. After a few seconds, the first one tripped and then the other guy sat on his back. The other guy was yelling. "Okay! I'll give you one! I'll give you one! just get it off me!" Ranma shook his head, he was about to ignore them when a picture flew towards him. He caught it and shivered. "This is.. This.. is..." heat came up in his head. He approached the guys..

"Oh.. uh..."

Hiroshi and Daisuke found their friend inside the P.E storage room, and there were two guys tied up. "Now what did you do Ranma? Honestly. If you are mad at something don't bully other guys" Hiroshi said, Ranma showed them the picture. Daisuke grabbed it and drool it over.

But Ranma angrily snatch it. "You're not different with these guys" he said, crossing his arms and looking at the tortured and scared guys. "Now... you tell me.. who gave you these photos of Akane?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"We can't tell you Ranma! Or else he will hurt us!" they said,

Ranma clench his fist, "You are afraid of Him but you are not afraid of me?" he asked, "I am your worst nightmare if you don't tell me who is this guy spreading Akane's Pictures!" he yelled, he grabbed a football and crash it on his hands.

"We will talk! We will talk!"

Tendous...

Nabiki sat in front of the table and started to munch cookies while reading a comic book. Then she heard a slam in front of her. She saw a money and a hand. Then she looked up and raised her eyebrows. "What is this Ranma?" she asked,

"I need more information about Mikado Sanzenin" he said, "Can you do it?" he asked,

"Where did you get that money Ranma?" Nabiki asked,

"Can you do it?" he asked, ignoring Nabiki's question

Nabiki smiled, and took the money. "Consider it done"

Studio...

The door room on Akane's door opened, Akane looked up and saw an angry Taka coming towards her. "What's the matter Taka?" she asked,

Taka threw the pictures at Akane's face. "I forbid to have a love team that has these pictures!" he said, "Look, Akane. You are a very beautiful girl. You are very talented and I know and believe that you can be on the top of your career. But if you are into these then I have no choice but to dump you" he said, then he shook his head and left the room.

Akane slowly took one picture, and her body started to shake. It was her pictures all right... but they were naked... and was not edit, they were like stolen shots.. in the bathroom.. in the bedroom. Akane took the other pictures, and felt her tears come out of her face. "W-Who did this?" she asked, wiping her tears.

After a few minutes,

The show director opened the door. "Akane you're up in 10 minutes so-" he blinked and looked around. No Akane. "Where the heck is that girl!"

Tendou's...

The family along with Ranma and Genma were eating and watching the Television, they know that Akane will performed on that show they are watching. So they are waiting for her. But when the announcer announced that Akane left the studio, so naturally she cannot perform. The family looked at each other and Ranma stood up, "I'm gonna look for her" he said, then the pig followed Ranma too.

Street...

People looked at the famous Akane walking and crying. Others want to approach her but others thought she was doing that because somewhere is shooting a film. Others yelled 'I love you' to her and waved, but Akane kept walking and walking. Until she didn't realized, she's walking into an empty lot. But she doesn't care. She hates her life, she maybe famous but hates her life.

"Hey babe..."

Akane heard someone and turned around, she blinked and saw four guys approaching her. "Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked, sheepily.

"What a beautiful babe..."

"Man! she looks familiar..."

The man kept approaching her, Akane did not move. She just blinked, "My name is Akane Tendou, do you need anything? do you want my autograph?" she asked, "I am sorry I can't give you that.. I am not in the mood" she said, then she started to walk again. But stopped when she felt one of the man grabbed her arms.

"Ahhh! The famous Akane!" The man said, forcibly turned her to him. "What a lucky day we have now guys. Imagine... guys fantasize about her but now we have her" he said,

Akane suddenly felt alarmed, and awake from those words. She knew she's in trouble NOW. She started to struggle "Let me go! Let me go! I warn you! I know martial arts!" she yelled,

"oooh.. she's brave.. she's got spunk! and that turns me on" said the guy caressing Akane's cheek.

Akane clenched her fist and punched the guy holding her. The guy released Akane's because of the pain and then Akane started to run away.

"Get her!" said the other guy.

After a few more minutes of running

Akane kept running even she couldn't see where she is going. And her heart started to betray her. "Not now please..." she said, grabbing her chest. "Please don't do this to me"

"We could almost catch her!" said the other guy, seeing Akane's running getting slower.

"No...please no..." Akane's gaze turns to black and she fell on the road.

The guys stopped beside her, "What happen to her?" the first one asked,

"She felt unconscious.. and that's a good sign for us...he...he" the second one said,

"Then what are we waiting for?"

The other side of the street...

Ranma kept looking for Akane. "God! where is that girl!" he yelled, "AKANE!" then he turns to the left and looked at the dark ally. There were four guys laughing. He stopped when he saw some of the guys taking off their clothes. "What's happening here? don't tell me they are doing it in the street?" he asked, then because of curiosity, he peeked on the girl laying on the floor. The other guy ripping her clothes. "I need to look for Akane, but this girl.. needs a justice.. I have to help" he approached them, "Hey. Shouldn't you do this stuff in private?" he asked,

The guys gasped, but they couldn't see the man because it was dark. "What's your problem! if you don't want to get hurt, mind your own business kid!" said the other one,

But Ranma kept walking closer, "and why is that girl laying on the floor? get a room for that so that the girl-" he looked and trembled. "Akane!" he yelled, it was Akane unconscious, wearing only her top and underwear.

"Hey kid! you want to join us? yeah she is Akane.. the famous Singer! it's our lucky night" said the other kneeling and started to kiss Akane's neck.

Ranma's aura appeared, "Get away from her... or else.. I will hurt all of you" he said, in a warning voice.

The other guy stops unbuttoning his pants. "Who are you? and look ungrateful kid! whoever you are, if you don't want to join us then don't" he said,

Ranma eyes turns black and clench his fist, then he started to raise his fist high into the air, then he smashed it into the ground. The concrete broke apart, creating a crack that looks like a zigzag across the side walk, stopping before their feet. They gasped, "you lay one more hand on Akane's body and you'll all be in hell" he said, warning them.

the guys looked at each other, then the other one asked, "Who are you!"

"I am Ranma Saotome! Akane's fiancee!" Ranma yelled, as he jump and then landed his fist on one the guy's stomach. Which dug deep unto him. The man's mouth bleed and blood came out of his mouth. Ranma stood up, then he saw the remaining man running away, naked. Ranma run fast to chase them and torture them to death.

After a few more minutes...

Ranma pick his cell phone in his pocket. Good thing he bought a cell phone when he was an singer. He dialed the police and told them the location. He looked at the four bruised and almost dead guys laying on the floor. "You pull that junk again and I'll be the one to bury your body on the ground" he said, the guys can't understand Ranma but they were scared, and they couldn't move.

Then he turn to Akane. He kneeled down, took off his red chinese clothes and put it around Akane. Good thing Akane has a small body. Then He carried Akane and stood up. Then He jump towards the roof.

A little more seconds, the police saw the four man laying on the floor and pick them up.

Tendou's...

Akane opened her eyes and realized she was in her bedroom, she looked around. Definitely her bedroom. How did she end there? She knew she was going to rape. Who saved her? Then she saw her pig beside her, looking at her. "Hey there..." she said, then she saw the door knob twisting, so she close her eyes and pretend to sleep.

She heard Ranma and Nabiki's voice.

"I am glad you saw her Ranma" Nabiki said, looking Akane.

"Those bastards... I should have killed them" Ranma said, gritting his teeth. "Do you have any news about Him now?" he asked,

"Yes. He is a very rich man. He is a famous skater and a playboy in Kolhotz Highschool. He is also a peeping tom" Nabiki said,

Ranma kept looking at Akane, "figures that He is a rich man. He is responsible of spreading Akane's nude pictures... He'll see Hell tomorrow" he said, in a deep voice.

Nabiki looked at Ranma and smiled, "Well I have to go now. Thanks a lot for taking care of my sister, Ranma.. Everyday I grew to like you. I guess it's not bad to have a fiance like you" she said, patting his shoulders.

Ranma glared at Nabiki, "You know that I don't do this because-"

"Haha! I know just kidding ya." she said, winking.

When Nabiki left them alone. Akane heard Ranma saying, "I know you are awake Akane. You can open your eyes now" he said,

Akane open her eyes and looked deeply at Ranma's cold stare. "Ranma... why are you investigating about Mikado?" she asked, softly

Ranma kept his cold stare at Akane, "You heard everything so why ask?" he asked,

Akane shifted on her bed, she's trying to sit up but she couldn't. Ranma sat on her bed and helped her. "Why are you starring at me like that?" she asked, after Ranma helped her.

"Stupid Tomboy for making yourself almost getting rape" he said,

"It's not my fault Ranma, I felt so hopeless..."

"that's why you let your guard down?" he asked, "Is this because Taka dumped you?" he asked,

Akane gasped, "Who spread that word? In the first place, Taka and I hadn't have a relationship!" Ranma just shrugged. "I hate this world..." she said, started to cry.

Ranma stood up and look at her. "Then why stay?" he asked,

"Because I want to prove to you that I can live my life without you" Akane said, "You're causing me a lot of pain Ranma"

Ranma felt as he got stabbed in his heart. Is that what Akane felt? "I see..."

"You are so unpredictable. There were times you want to be close to me, and when I wanted to be close to you.. you'll just leave me, I don't understand you" she said, covering her face as she started to cry.

Ranma look down and close his eyes, "I want to take back the past.. I want the way we were Akane... when we have lives.. normal lives. You insult me, I insult you, We fight, yet we laugh and talk about things like martial arts, school..." he opened his eyes and saw Akane looking at him, "Your suitors? I want our lives back Akane. Not the life people predict.. our choices.. our way.. our own walk... in this journey" he said, "This is not about me Akane, It's about you."

Akane looked at Ranma.

"Please?"

The next morning...

The families minus Akane were sitting in front of the television, watching Akane's farewell in the showbiz. Many were disappointed but Akane thank all of them and she said she'll never forget all of them. She also cleared out the rumors about the pictures and about her love team with Taka. She asked for forgiveness for all the people and especially to her director. The movie she just finished with Taka will still continue, but on the premier... she said to not expect her anymore there. She also told everyone that being an actress is making her body weak. But never told them she was sick.

"All is well and it ends well eh Saotome?" Mr.Tendou said, He is so happy when he heard Akane leaving that world.

"so what made her stop her career?" Kasumi asked,

"It's a deal Oneechan... I will stop haunting Mikado Sanzenin and She'll stop." Ranma said, "Akane said, it was her fault why Mikado did that.. she dumped Mikado when she saw Mikado in the studio"

"But you are eager to take your revenge right Ranma?" Nabiki asked, munching some chips.

Ranma smiled, "But I have a feeling that I can have my revenge on him in the future, so I'll just wait for that" Ranma said, smiling. "Right now I am glad that Akane is out of that world" he said,

After a few more minutes...

Ranma entered the kitchen, "Hey Oneechan, can I take a bath now?" he asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Yes the Hot water is working now" she said,

Ranma smiled, "Thanks"

"Oh yes Ranma? can you take Akane's pig to the bath? I almost forgot, Akane told me to tell you to take him to the bath"

"Take a bath with a pig?" Ranma asked,

"Well that's what Akane said," Kasumi said,

"Fine. Fine" Ranma said, "Where is he right now?"

"Akane's room"

To be continued..

Chette: yeay! Akane is no longer a singer! and so let's go back to the original episodes :P  
Ranma: Oh no... now he will know Ryouga's Secret!  
Akane: What's Ryouga's secret?  
Ranma: er...


	17. Ryouga's Secret Revealed

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.  
Akane: English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip!

Note: _They may act OCC for a few chapters... but they will back to Normal._

_"Take a bath with a pig?" Ranma asked,_

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

Chapter 17: **Ryouga's Secret Revealed**

Ranma saw the pig sleeping on top of the bed of Akane. He doesn't know why he thinks strangely of this pet. He sighed and shoved him. The Pig started to struggled. Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Tell me.. you're no ordinary pig huh?" he said, The pig squeaks but Ranma grabbed his bandanna and they both entered the bathroom. "I was wishing to have a good bath tonight, stupid Akane for making me take you" he said, undressing. As he stepped on the pig. "You're strong too. Usually Pigs aren't like this" he said, grabbing the pig now and put him at the hot water. "There that should do it." He said, then he grabbed a bucket of cold water incase the pig doesn't like hot water. But he jumped and the cold water splash on him.

"R-Ryouga!" Ranma (girl) gasped, "You're the PIG!"

Ryouga growled, "and you're dead Saotome!" he punched her but Ranma (girl) grabbed the bucket to become her shield.

"What happen?" she asked, "Wait a minute... this is really mean you did go to jusenkyou?" she added,

"I've endured unbearable torments chasing after you! China is a big place but it's even bigger when you're crossing it on foot!" he said, growling. "Mile after Mile... Then, One fateful day, Some crazy girl had knocked me off the cliff and into the lake! Then that's when I.. That's when I realize I was casted into the hell. Then a panda tried to eat me! My God if I haven't been changed back into a human, they would have made me into sweet sour pork for dinner! This is all your fault Ranma!" Ryouga growled, "This is all your fault! If you had shown and not skip into our fight this would have never happen! I wouldn't have to follow you!" he yelled,

"Now wait a minute Ryouga? Didn't you just say some strange girl who kicked you into a cursed spring and a panda who tried to eat you?" she asked,

"So what's your point?" Ryouga asked,

Ranma (girl) growled, "So how is it possible it was all my fault then?" she asked, "It was the girl and the panda! It wasn't uh-" she remembered she's a girl and her father is a panda. "A panda and a girl"

The door opened and a panda appeared, He stopped and held a sign. 'pardon me'

Ryouga looked at the panda "Ah.. panda" he said, then he looked at Ranma. "and.. a girl?" he asked, Ranma (girl) blinked sweetly. Ryouga realized as the bathtub crushed into pieces with his own hands. "That Girl.. Now I get it... the one who ruined my life!" he said, getting more angrier by the minute. "Ranma! it was you!" as he attacked her, Ranma (girl) dive to splash cold water on Ryouga and Ryouga turned into a pig.

"hey.. we can talk later after you cooled down okay?" Ranma (girl) asked nervously. But Pchan started scratching Ranma (girl).

Outside...

"I am home" Akane said, Kasumi smiled and greeted her back. "Where is Ranma?" she asked, giving her bags at Kasumi.

"He's in the bathroom with Pchan. You told me to tell him right?" Kasumi asked,

Akane blushed, "I am glad he did it.. I can't take a bath with my Pchan.. He is a male pig-" Akane stopped when she heard a commotion coming from the bathroom. "What are they doing in there?" she asked, then she saw Ranma (girl) running and chasing her pet. "Huh?"

"Come back here you little runt! You think you're the only one who's suffering!" Ranma (girl) yelled as the pail hit on the pig's head. The pig stopped and turn to look at her. "You scratched me you little beast! you ruined my perfect complexion!"

Akane growled, "Ranma!"

Ranma (girl) continued to yell at Pchan. "Argh! You little coward! Look at you! Hiding behind Akane!"

"RANMA!" Akane yelled, The pig got really mad and started attacking Ranma (girl). Ranma (girl) caught the pig and slammed him on the floor. Akane had enough! "Ranma! I said stop it!" she said, grabbing one of Ranma (girl)'s breast. Ranma (girl) felt weak and stopped. Akane sighed and pick the pig. "Are you okay, oh you're scared" she said, looking at the pig crying. "poor baby," she said, "Come on let's go" as she carried the pig.

Ranma (girl) jump back, recovering. "Where are you going?" she asked,

Akane blinked, "I am tired Ranma, I want to enjoy this night.. I am no longer a celebrity.. so I am going to bed" she said, but still glaring at Ranma (girl).

"With that pig!" Ranma (girl) yelled,

"What's wrong with that?" Akane asked,

"But you can't... that pig he is uh.." she said, stammering. "I mean.. he's really not a.. I.. that pig is..."

"Well go on?"

"He's uh.. He's not really ah..."

Akane ignored Ranma (girl), she smiled at the pig. "Don't worry baby, I won't leave you with that Nasty Ranma," she giggled, "Be a good boy and stop crying okay?" she said, then she gave the pig a kiss at the snout.

"AAAAAHHH!" Ranma (girl) trembled at the sight of her kissing the pig. A heat rise up in her head, growling. Full of hatred towards the pig and jealousy.

"What?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma. The Pig blushed and his eyes looked dreamy...

Trembling, she yelled, "I don't believe this! keep your stupid baby!" she yelled, then jump away from them. "See if I care!"

Akane blinked, "Huh?"

After a few minutes,

Akane even she's confused, she managed to get ready for bed and lay beside P-chan. When her room filled with silence, she remembered Ranma's reaction earlier. "What's with him all of the sudden, why is he so upset?" Akane asked, the pig looked at her. "I can't believe he's jealous of a pig" she blinked and yawned, "No way. Ranma is not Jealous"

Outside...

Ranma started to make way towards Akane's window. Through the rooftop. He peek inside Akane's room and saw pchan. "You'll get yours Ryouga" he whispered, then he slowly open the window and went inside the room. Then pchan noticed him and started growling but Ranma showed him the kettle. "Listen here, unless you want me to blow up your cover. Be quiet pig" he said, the pig didn't move. Ranma smiled, "That's a good piggy" he said, he grabbed pchan. But Akane grabbed him back. Ranma got mad, and snatched pchan quickly at Akane's hands. Pchan got the chance to bite Ranma. Ranma controlled his mouth not to yell in pain. And threw him on the wall. The pain escaped. Ranma growled and tried to catch him. As Ranma tried to catch him, his foot caught under one of Akane's weights. His motion caused him to stumble, but he tried to fought it. Unfortunately pchan push Ranma down and he fell forwards at Akane.

Akane opened her eyes, and saw Ranma on top of her blushing. She almost sat, "Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma blushed furiously, "I uh... I uh..." he said,

Akane sat up, blushing too. "Huh?" she asked, shivering

"It's not what you think, you gotta believe me.. I uh..." he saw Akane raised her hand and then he received a slap from Akane. Akane wasn't yet satisfied she jump towards her bed and started to hit Ranma with a stick. "It's him! it's Ryouga! Its Ryouga!" he said, as he was hit by the stick.

Akane growled, but blushing. "Where! I don't see Ryouga! I only see you! you Animal!" she yelled and threw Ranma out of her room. "argh! He won't get away with this! he won't! He won't!" she yelled,

Ranma's face landed on the top of one of the stones beside the koi pond. "Its... not... what...it...seems..."

Morning...

Ranma blushing furiously, while sitting across Akane. Soun and Kasumi looking mad, while the panda has no reaction. Nabiki smirking, she couldn't believe Ranma had it in him.

Soun controlled his anger, "So.. Ranma.. next time don't you ever enter my youngest daughter room in the middle of the night. Your fiancée is Nabiki, so if you wanna do it. Go to her" he said, flipping the newspaper.

Nabiki rolled her eyes, "As if I wanted to have it with Ranma, daddy.." she said, then she glanced at her fiancé. "But you know Ranma? I admire your determination. If you cannot get Akane for yourself, do it by force. That's the ticket." she said, smiling. "Initiative is good" she added,

Soun growled, "Nabiki! Akane is not Ranma's fiancée!"

Kasumi frowned, "Fiancée or not. Father, they must not. Even with Nabiki and Ranma. They should wait and get married first" she said,

"you're so old fashion, oneechan... and like I said, I don't want to do IT with Ranma."

Kasumi became very defensive, "There's nothing wrong in being old-fashioned, Nabiki." she said, looking at Nabiki.

Soun flipped another page of his newspaper. "Like I said, do it with Nabiki" he said,

Ranma shivered in embarrassment. He bowed his head down and kept staring at the wooden table.

"Initiative is good, Ranma can do it with Akane and I don't care" Nabiki said, smiling.

Ranma slammed his arms on the table, blushing furiously. "I told you! It's not what it looks like! I am innocent! Innocent!" Ranma growled and looked at the pig, "Well Ryouga! Why don't you say something!" he yelled,

Akane shakes her head, "There he goes again, do we see a Ryouga here Pchan?" she asked, pchan squeaked and stick his tongue at Ranma.

At the school...

Ranma and Akane spend their time like the good ole days. Without any celebrity issues attach to them. Although others are still treating them like a celebrity. But Akane's pet is more celebrity than her.

Akane smiled, "P-chan. P as in Pig and Chan as in cute" she said,  
"He's so cute!" Sayuri and Yuka said,  
Yuka giggled, "Let me hold him!"  
"Me too, where on earth did you get such a cute little pig Akane?" Sayuri asked,

On top of the tree, looking at Akane and her friends. Is a furious Ranma hanging on the tree. "I hate that little runt..." he said,

It's time for Akane's P.E. Class, Ranma skipped the class... Where is Ranma? He was waiting for P-chan to come inside the tools room, where Akane will leave him later. And He is right, seconds later. Akane put pchan at that room and told pchan not go to anywhere else. After Akane left him and close the door. Ranma appeared before Pchan holding a kettle.

"hello Ryouga..." Pchan turned and saw Ranma. "Aren't you just a precious wittle piggy?" he asked, sarcastically. "Thanks to you, they all think I am so kind of a pervert... and now Akane is mad at me too" he said, "remember that fight you always yelling about? Well I am ready if you are!" he yelled, The kettle flew towards Pchan and Pchan became Ryouga.

At the fields..

"What's going on here Ryouga! You're the one who's always wanting me to fight you!" Ranma yelled, as Ryouga looked at him. "Have you forgotten! or is it that you actually like being called P-CHAN!" he yelled,

Ryouga growled, "SHUT UP! How could you ever understand my feelings! How could ever known the suffering I've experienced, I am gonna tell you. It's pure hell!" he said, clenching his fist and looking at his fist. "and even though I am under this curse, a curse that I'll carry for the rest of my life.. somehow Akane finds in her heart to love me... we're really soul mates...even she doesn't know it is me... She still loves me..." he said now calm, "The first time I saw her... I knew she was the one for me"

Ranma growled, "YOU'RE NUTS! SHE DON'T LOVE YOU!" he yelled, furiously.

Ryouga yelled back, "Yes She does!"

Ranma's anger rising. "That's just your sick imagination!" he yelled, trembling with anger.

Ryouga shook his head, "and to think she lives under the same roof as you, there's no justice in this world! You keep your hands off her Ranma!" he yelled, clenching his fist.

Ranma shook his head too, "Hey listen pal, don't you drag me into this, she is not even my fiancée." he said,

Ryouga glared at him, "So that's it... you're in love with her too!" he yelled, "you don't want her to marry me because you love her!" he yelled, Ranma just stood there. "I see now.. everything is clear! Well Ranma! You have just added something on my list on why I became your rival" he said, "I swear this Ranma Saotome... I'll make her Love me. No one can stop me!" he yelled,

"Yeah make her love like how?" Ranma smirked, "being Pchan!" he yelled,

"Shut up!" Ryouga yelled, then he stopped. "Well at least I GET to sleep beside her every night" he said, smirking.

Ranma closed his eyes, "Why you! Come on Ryouga! Let's fight!" he was about to attack Ryouga when he felt a thing hit his head. He fell when felt pain and saw a bat beside him. "That hurt! What did you do that for?" he looked behind him and saw Akane approaching.

"Skipping class so that you can bully Pchan?" she asked, growling. Akane glared at him, "I told you! Stop picking on him, you big bully!" she yelled, she was wearing her gym shorts.

"What do you mean Pchan!" Ranma growled and pointed at Ryouga, "There's no Pchan here! I am fighting Ryouga-" he looked and saw Pchan now... Ryouga turned into a Pchan because of the sprinklers.

Akane clenched her fist, "Exactly how stupid do you think I am?" she asked and walked towards Pchan to carry him.

"Huh?" Ranma sighed, "I give up..." he said,

Street...

The people looked at the two familiar persons. They were about to ask for an autograph but when they saw Akane their idol searching for someone or something. They just admire her from afar. Then some reporters just clicked their cameras as they picture Ranma and Akane walking on the street. However, both of them just ignored the public and continued searching for the pig.

"P-CHAN! PCHAN! Where are you?" Akane yelled in the streets. She sighed, "Oh Pchan..."

Ranma frowned, "it's not the end of the world Akane, I'm sure he'll be back soon... He's just.. he's got no sense of direction" he said, looking concern.

"I am looking for Pchan Ranma, and not Ryouga" she said, then she frowned, "What do you care for anyway?" she asked,

Ranma sighed and continued to follow Akane.

A few seconds of searching, Akane controlled her tears while Ranma tried to cheer her up.

"Well what if he had an accident?" Akane asked, walking beside Ranma.

Ranma sighed, "He's fine. I tell you. Even he is not that Stupid." he said, looking at Akane.

Akane frowned, "Don't start acting like you care Ranma! All you ever done is being mean to him" she said,

Ranma sighed, "well I uh..hey what do we know?" he asked, "maybe he is at home now.. He's pretty smart for a pig right?" he said,

"I hope you're right..." Akane said, as they passed by a mansion. Then they heard a pig. Then they run back at the gates of the mansion. There.. they saw P-chan running towards the gate. "Hey wasn't that?-" Akane asked,

"Yeah!" Ranma said,

Pchan saw Akane and run towards her, at the gate. But he stopped when he saw the gate and turned to look back at the people.

"PLEASE COME BACK MASTER PORK CHOP!"

Akane growled, "Forget it! There's no way I am handling P-chan over to these guys! No way!" she yelled,

Ranma frowned, "Oh well, I guess I've come this far..." he said, then he jumped and landed at the opposite side of the gate. "I can't believe I am saying this, but fellas, there is no way I can let you have that pig" he said, in a cool pose.

The guards backed away, "So you would tend to prevent us from doing our duty" said the other,

"He can try" said the other,

"You have to fight us first"

Ranma gasped when the guards showed their equipment. "Wha-!"

Then the guards started to attack Ranma. At first, Ranma could cope up and can still win the battle, but these guards are really good. Until he fell on the gate and felt pain. "I can't believe this..." then he heard Akane...

"Ranma are alright? just hang in there okay?" she asked,

Ranma smirked, after Akane said that. "Leave it to me"

The leader of the guards attacked Ranma. Ranma push the chair, the guard tumbled down at him and the stick went out. Akane grabbed it, Ranma and Akane team-worked to beat these guys. Ranma grabbed the guard neck using his legs and twisted him. "Whew.. Thank you Akane" he said, smiling.

Akane blushed, "I.. I was just protecting Pchan" she said, Pchan glared at Ranma and nodded.

Ranma looked away, "Geez.. How Uncute"

After that, they heard the Old couple who owns the mansion. The Old lady is crying and the old man comforting his wife.

"Pork chop... and here we grown so fond of him" said the old lady.

The Old man sighed and both turned away, "Well we have to find a new heir then" they stopped seeing a panda but after a few seconds they ignored the panda who is willing to be adopted.

Ranma growled and approached the panda. "WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU POP!" he yelled,

Nighttime...

Ranma sat on the window (above Akane's room) thinking deeply. "Ah, geez... I don't know what I stick up for Ryouga like that? That's really stupid of me! What was I thinking! I mean, if I'm smart I would just let that rich couple keep him then everyone else will be happy. yeah that should be done" he said, then he grabbed the kettle beside him and went to Akane's room again. "Okay then-" He opened the window of Akane's room but blinked when he didn't saw Akane on her bed. He shivered when he saw Akane standing in front of him. "Ahh..." a few seconds of hitting him on the head, he found himself flying at the sky again, hearing 'You're unbelievable Ranma!'

The Next morning...

Mr.Tendou grabbed his chopsticks but crash them in front of the frightening Ranma, "What did I say before?" he asked, turning himself into a monster.

Ranma shivered, "I know sir! Sorry! sorry!" he said then he went to Akane's side. Holding her shoulders. Akane glared at him, and Ranma released his grip on her shoulders.

Nabiki smiled, "Way to go Saotome. Go ahead and be a Romeo for Akane" she said,

Kasumi protested, "But It is not Right! he can't keep doing this!" she said, yelling softly at Nabiki.

"But that's the initiative. They're perfect for each other!" Nabiki said,

Soun glared at Ranma, "One more time Ranma, I will threw you out of this house!"

The panda nodded,

Ranma started to cry, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS!" he yelled, as he buried his face at the table.

Akane looked away, holding P-chan. "We are not listening aren't we?"

P-chan nodded.

School time...

"Ms. Akane? can you do me a favor?" asked the librarian. Akane nodded, "Sakura seems to be absent but I have to go home early... can you lock up for me?" she asked, Akane has returned from becoming a councilor to the problems of the people. But her mail has become more since she became an actress. Now she can't just waste any time and if she can do it the library, much better. But since the Library already trusted Akane aside from Sakura the student who's in charged of the Library. She gave her rights to do it. "Than you so much Akane, here are the keys" she added. "And here are the list of the books that you should arrange later"

"Hai" Akane said,

Ranma slowly entered the Library after the Librarian left the Library, then he saw Akane typing something. He pulled a seat beside her. "I'd know I'd find you here" he said, Akane frowned but kept typing. "Listen Akane, I don't care if your family thinks I am a pervert or something. But I do care of what you think of me.. I am so sorry" he said, Akane stopped typing and looked at Ranma. "It was not my intention to barge in your room the other night and last night, but I just couldn't help but to get jealous of.. your Pig" he said, sighing. "So I went to your room and grabbed him." he said, "Please forgive me..." Ranma said, bowing in front of her.

Akane sighed, "I know you're not a pervert. You were the one who saved me from those guys before.. I was just shock... that you had to barge in my room like that" she said, "But you are forgiven" she said, smiling. "By the way, where is Pchan?" she asked, Ranma frowned. "Did you already gave him to Nabiki and ask Nabiki to bring him home?" Ranma nodded. "Well then I have to get these things now and lock the library." she said,

"Would you want me to help you?" Ranma asked,

Akane smiled, "That would be nice Ranma. You'll take care of those sets" she said, pointing at the big box. "And I'll take care of these" she said,

"Why do I have to take care of the Big box?" he asked, frowning.

"are you complaining Ranma?" Akane asked,

"Iie..." Ranma said, shaking his head and sighed.

And so both of them started to go on their assigned destination to arrange the books on the shelves. Ranma started to complain how big the Fuurinkan Library is and then he heard a loud noise coming from Akane's place. He run towards that place and found her collapsed on the floor. He had quickly carried her to the corner where the student sofa is located. He could tell that it's starting to get darker, and only few people were at the school. The nurse has already left the building and he can't just leave Akane alone here. A sound of footsteps was heard and a flashlight lighted on them. The guard asked Ranma what was his doing. Ranma explain everything to him and they agreed to unlock the Nurse room. Ranma again carried the paled unconscious Akane towards the Clinic, and the guard left them to get some help.

"Akane?" he asked, shaking her gently.

Akane slowly opened her eyes and reached up to stroke Ranma's cheek, noting the worried look in his eyes. "I am not feeling too well," she said,

"The guard already ask for help.. just hang in there" he said, "Where is your medicine?" he asked, as he put his hand on her forehead. "and I think you have a slight fever" he said, "Where is your medicine?" he asked again, Akane just closed her eyes.

Minutes later, Help came and so after a few more minutes. Ranma and Akane reached home in no time because of a teacher's car. Ranma hurriedly run towards Akane's room, carrying her. Nabiki followed them, "How is she Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Nabiki after putting Akane on the bed and tucked her in, "she's okay now, the guard voluntarily did the job at the library and they asked us to go home. Where is her medicine?" he asked, Nabiki nodded and seconds later. She came back with a medicine and a water. She gave it to Ranma, "Thanks" he said, as he received them. "Akane, wake up.. you have to take your medicine" he said,

Nabiki smiled, "Everyone is out so... I'll leave you alone with her" she said, "and tell Akane, I lost her pet on our way from school" she added, then she closed the door. As Ranma helped Akane to drink her medicine.

"Feeling better?" Ranma asked, as he helped Akane to lay on her bed again. Akane nodded. "Nabiki lost Pchan on her way..." he said, feeling guilty. He should have done his job even he hates Ryouga, he is still like a buddy and Akane needs him right now because she is sick. "I am sorry" he added,

"Don't worry, he'll be back right?" she asked, her voice so weak. Ranma sighed, "Ranma...?" she asked, Ranma looked at her. "Do you think you could maybe stay here for tonight?" she asked, Ranma blushed. "I promise... I won't hurt you..." she added.

Ranma sighed with relief but of course with his usual self, "Do you think I'd even consider leaving you like this?" he asked, tucking her arm back under the covers. "I'll just be here if you need me... or something." he said,

He was about to sat on the corner when there was a knock and Nabiki opened the door, holding Ranma's futon. "I'd figure you will be needing this" she said, winking.

"You were eavesdropping" Ranma said, glaring at his fiancée.

"At least I am doing my best for you to be happy and for you to be alone with my sister" Nabiki said, "But this is not free" she added,

Ranma sighed and grabbed his futon away from his fiancée. Then he started to unfold the futon and sat there. Every after fifth teen minutes, he would check up Akane's temperature and monitor it. Her temperature is not changing but he hoped that it would be normal by morning. Finally he was about to sleep when he heard Akane.

"Ranma?"

Ranma bolted up and quickly went towards Akane's side. "What is it?" he asked,

"The window... can you close it?" Akane asked, Ranma nodded and closed it.

"Anything else?" Ranma asked, looking at the clock. It's almost midnight. For the first time ever he noticed that he is not hungry even he hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Maybe because he is really worried about her.

"Please stay here... beside me..." she said quietly.

Ranma pulled the seat of Akane and sat there, then holding Akane's hand. "Okay..." he said, He looked at her lying there and wondered at how even sick she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Morning...

The family opened the door as they heard the news about Akane. Because of Mr.Tendou crying and yelling 'My Baby!' Ranma startled too, he moved quickly and fell on the chair. "Ite..." he said, rubbing his butt. "What the heck did you do that for?" he asked,

"How is she Ranma!" Mr.Tendou asked, approaching his daughter. Then he saw Akane still alive and breathing. He cried more, "My baby... I thought she already left us" he said,

Ranma growled softly, "Mr.Tendou, can you keep your voice down? She's asleep you know?" he asked,

Kasumi smiled, "Ranma-kun, were you here beside her all night.. taking care of her?" she asked, Ranma blushed but nodded. "Have you eaten dinner?" she asked, Ranma shakes his head. "Oh my! but it's already breakfast. Okay I'll go and cook something for the both of you," she said. "Now Father, we should let Ranma take care of Akane," she said, pushing her father out of Akane's room. Ranma sighed.

"Ranma?" her voice was questioning, calling him out. Ranma looked and saw Akane now awake. "What happen?" she asked,

"Your Father cried again. How are you feeling?" Ranma asked, putting his hand on Akane's forehead. "Good... you're normal now" he said, "Next time don't work too much. You have to rest. Your body needs to rest" Ranma scolded Akane but not rudely.

"Hai.. Hai..." Akane said, trying to stand up, "I am okay now" she said, Ranma took hold of her arm and placed his other hand at her back. But Akane lost her balance and they fell on the bed, Ranma on top of Akane. They stared both at each others eyes. But the door opened a monster head Soun appeared at Ranma,

"Ranma... How dare you... She is not your fiancée..." he growled.

Ranma blushed and was about to explain when Akane sighed and said, "We accidentally fell on the bed. Nothing is wrong with that dad" she said, Ranma sighed.

"Oh.. okay!" Mr.Tendou said, leaving the room.

"I am sorry about that" Akane asked, Ranma just nodded. "I hate being sick" she said, Ranma looked at her. "I am Akane Tendou... who can always do everything... but fell when I begun to get sick. I hate the feeling of helpless..." she said,

Ranma frowned, "You know Akane... everyone needs help once in a while, Even I do... there is nothing wrong when you become so vulnerable. We all have these times" he said,

"Thank you for not leaving me last night" Akane said, looking down. "Thank you for always... always being there when I need you" she said,

"That's what friends are for right?" Ranma asked,

Akane smiled, "Friends.. yeah" she said, smiling. "Well look at the bright side. You didn't have to sneak into my bedroom last night" she said, sticking her tongue out.

"Akane... I am innocent. It was never my intention to do that, besides I have reasons" Ranma said, frowning.

Akane giggled, "Baka... you are so serious. Lighten up! I was just kidding" she said,

"Hai.. Hai.." Ranma said, rolling his eyes.

To be continued..

Chette: hehehe how cute! did you two missed me?  
Ranma: Iie..  
Chette: How RUDE  
Akane: I miss you Chette-chan!  
Chette: You two Akane!  
Ranma: Yare...Yare...


	18. Enter Kodachi the Black Rose

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.  
Akane: English is not her first language.

Chette: I Love Philip!

Note: _They may act OCC for a few chapters... but they will back to Normal._

_Akane smiled, "Friends.. yeah" she said, smiling. "Well look at the bright side. You didn't have to sneak into my bedroom last night" she said, sticking her tongue out._

_"Akane... I am innocent. It was never my intention to do that, besides I have reasons" Ranma said, frowning._

_Akane giggled, "Baka... you are so serious. Lighten up! I was just kidding" she said,_

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

Chapter 18: **Enter Kodachi, the Black Rose**

It was late in the afternoon when Ranma in her girl form was walking on the streets. He was about to go home when all of the sudden his stomach growled and even he doesn't like the idea, he splashed himself with cold water to become a girl ONLY to get Ice Cream freebies from the guys. When it comes to food though, she can do anything. As she was walking, licking her free Ice Cream. She saw a woman flying on the sky and landed on the fence. Her laugh was so mischievously and maniacally, like a witch and it did send Goosebumps in her skin.

She was about to ignore the fight between this crazy girl and some students when she heard a familiar voice, she had to turn around and help them. She jumped and saw Akane defending the girls from Fuurinkan high.

"Give it up! why don't you just wait for your match? Why do you want to hurt them before the fight?" Akane asked, as she was protecting the girls from fuurinkan high.

_What is this girl doing?_ Ranma (girl) thought, Then she saw the woman tapped her ribbon and when she was about to attack Akane, she went in front of Akane and stopped the ribbon. "I don't care about this mumbo-jumbo match. But I don't want to see Akane getting hurt" she said,

Akane blinked, "Ranma?"

The girl looked in her eyes directly, "You stopped my ribbon, that's never been done" she said, "you're no ordinary girl are you?" she added, as she moved to get some of the instruments.

_Ordinary Girl..._ Ranma (girl) grimaced, as she followed the girl's move. "Whatever..."

The girl smirked, "Well that's no difference to me. Well then..." she run towards Ranma as she was yelling that she won't get easier on her. But Ranma (girl) was quite fast than her. Ranma (girl) narrowed her eyes and was about to kick her but she did an acrobat to get away and landed safely. Then they looked at each other while Ranma (girl) took her stance. "You're quite formidable," she smiled fakely. "I am the flower of St Hebereke Highschool. Arising Star gymnastic, I'm Kodachi.. The black Rose" she said, as a black flower appeared in her hands and shoved it to Ranma (girl), while Ranma (girl) caught it and the girl named Kodachi run away from them.

"Geez... what a nightmare" Ranma (girl) whispered as she threw the black rose. Then she turned at Akane, "and what the heck are you planning to do if I didn't come to the rescue?" she yelled at Akane. Akane blinked, "Sometimes, you can be so hopeless Akane" she added, putting her hands on her head.

Before Akane could reply to her, the girls started to cry and one clasped Akane's hands. "Akane... you Got to help us! She attacked every member of fuurinkan gymnastics team" she said,

"All of you?" Akane asked, "The Entire gymnastics team?"

"Yes!" said the other one, "If you don't help us we have to forfeit in the tournament" she said,

"You are our last hope" said the other girl,

"Do it for fuurinkan high!" they chorused.

Ranma (girl) frowned, "Wait a minute, Akane can't-"

"It's the most important event Akane! Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastics!" the other girl yelled,

Ranma (girl) blinked, "Martial arts Rhythmic what?" she asked, _What a weird name and a weird martial arts_ she thought

The other girl nodded, "It's our gymnastics team against St. Hebereke's Highschool" she said,

"Nickname Saint Bacchus" said the other with disgust

Ranma (girl) sighed, but her eyes widened when she heard Akane said yes. "Akane-"

"I don't know how good I'll be... and I haven't been doing gymnastic for quite sometime but I'll do it" she said, "I'll avenge you all" she added,

"AKANE!" Ranma (girl) yelled,

Akane ignored her and they all clasped their hands as they were saying thank you's to Akane. Ranma (girl) rolled her eyes and growled. She had to talk to Akane later and shake her head and make her realize, she can't do this. Not with her condition at all.

Evening...

After dinner, Ranma walked towards the Doujou and couldn't help but to feel worried about Akane. He had to talk to her, but according to Kasumi. Akane already eat earlier at the kitchen. _So is she avoiding me?_ Ranma narrowed his eyes and he knows that Akane know what Ranma will say once Ranma starts to open his mouth. It wouldn't be new but it is good to remind her, especially that she is so stubborn. As he entered, he saw Akane looking at the equipments. He didn't say Hello, he just sat on the Doujou and started playing with the baton in his hands.

Akane, as soon as she saw Ranma entering the Doujou, she had decided to ignore him and continue to practice. One problem though, she doesn't know how to use these instruments, as she was checking them one by one. Her eyes caught as one instrument rolled on Ranma's hands. Maybe Ranma can help her? But Ranma does not agree with this setup. So she just erase the thought of him going to help her, and focus on how to make these instruments work.

Both waited for each other to speak the first word, but both didn't do it. The doujou was silent even though it wasn't empty.

_I can't take this anymore_, Ranma thought. He glared at Akane. "That was pretty stupid of you" he said, Akane glared at him, Ranma looked at her and smirked, "You'll never learn all these junk, in just a week I am telling you." he said, assuring her.

Akane smirked, "We'll just see about that" she said, then turn to look at the ribbon in her hands.

Ranma frowned, "Not just that, Didn't your dad told you not to do any Martial arts anymore?" he asked, reminding her.

Akane frowned, "Yes. But Someone told me that It is my life and not my dad's life" she said, swaying the ribbon. "Besides, dad wouldn't know if no one will tell him, right?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Akane-"

"Just this one Ranma, I want to prove to anyone that I still got what it takes to be a martial artist" she said, Ranma was about to reply when they heard a pig squeak. Akane smiled, "Oh P-chan!" she yelled, as she kneeled down. Ranma grimaced and glared at the little pig. "Where have you been?" she asked, then she hugged the pig on her breast, "Where have you been? I've been so worried P-chan"

Ranma growled, "P-chan...what a bad name" he said, the pig squeaked. "Why not call him Ryouga?" he added, with a smirked. The pig's face became afraid.

Akane blinked, "Why would I call him Ryouga? He doesn't look like Ryouga" she said, Ranma frowned again. "You're always frowning today Ranma" she added as she stand up and put P-chan on the corner, "Besides, He's cuter than Ryouga" she added, Ranma blinked then suddenly he laughed so hard while the pig glared at Ranma. "What's so funny?" she asked,

Ranma stopped laughing and moved on the side of an angry P-chan. "Nothing! I am just happy" he said,

Akane blinked but she just shrugged. "Whatever, Ranma. Don't bully him" she added.

Ranma positioned himself, he lay on the Doujou's floor, while P-chan growled. "Every time I think you can't sink any lower, you're going surprise me again" he smirked, P-chan growled more and bit Ranma. Ranma growled in pain and punch P-chan after a few seconds he felt someone hit his head with something. He knew it was her.

"I told you not to bully him!" Akane yelled,

Ranma growled, "HE BIT ME!"

Akane yelled, "You could have insulted him! Animals have feelings too you know!" she yelled,

"Not this Pig!" he yelled, "He's just a perverted Animal who loves to nuzzle on your breast!" Ranma yelled,

"Are you Jealous a little pig?" Akane asked, Ranma growled. "Geez Ranma" she added as she picked some of the instruments.

Well the fight stopped and so Akane resume practicing. Ranma and P-chan watched silently as Akane tried the instruments. Akane picked the baton and jumped so high but when she landed, she didn't caught the batons.

Ranma looked at the batons then at Akane, "I thought you're supposed to catch those things...?" he asked,

Akane blushed, "I am trying okay?" she asked, gritting her teeth. Then she grabbed the Ribbon and used it, but it tied around her.

Ranma blinked, "You.. ah.. supposed to tie yourself like that?" he asked,

Akane growled, "Who asked you!" she yelled, obviously frustrated at the equipment and at Ranma. She grabbed the hoola hoop, jump so high and caught it but when she was about to encircle it around her body, it broke.

"Are you supposed to break the hoop like that?" he asked, Akane growled and started to do Sumo dance. "Aren't you supposed to be a little bit graceful in this kind of sport?" Ranma asked blinking,

The pig couldn't stand it so he left the Doujou. He went inside the House, and into the Bathroom and turned himself into a human... While he didn't notice that Mr.Tendou was there inside the bathtub.

Akane cried and went to Ranma, "Okay! I am not good at it! I am a klutz! a Klutz! a Klutz! a Klutz!" she yelled,

Ranma sighed, "I told you, you can't do-"

"Would you like me to train you?"

Ranma and Akane looked at the voice and saw a damp Ryouga leaning on the wooden floor.

"It's Ryouga"

"Hey, How's it goin... P-chan?" he frowned.

Ryouga growled, and march at him then grabbed his clothes. "Who were you calling P-chan?" he asked,

Ranma smiled, "Wouldn't we all like to know"

Akane sniffed, while blushing. "Really? Thank you Ryouga, that's so nice of you"

"Really?" Ryouga smiled, and blushed. While Ranma looked at Ryouga blushing.

After a few minutes of silence...

Ryouga grabbed the Ribbon. "The first technique is the Ribbon" he said, as he demonstrated it by attacking Ranma.

Akane was amazed, "T-That's Cool!"

Ranma growled, "Why you..."

And so the training started...

Ranma stayed in the Doujou for two reasons. He knows Akane will stress herself out, so he wants to be there if anything happens and the other reason was he can't just let them together and alone. After a few minutes of practice, Ryouga kept praising Akane for a job well done, and told Akane that in no time she can master the Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastic.

While Ranma rolled his eyes, "Ah men, you're lying through your teeth" he said, Akane growled and told him to shut up.

Akane decided to leave the Doujou and take a nice bath.

Ranma and Ryouga were outside the Doujou and beside the Koi pond. Ranma wanted to squeeze Ryouga's neck for being too close at Akane. But he couldn't, even though Akane did bad on the practice, there was an improvement there. All thanks to Ryouga? Not. He can do better. Not just that, he could see Ryouga's eyes shinning. Frustrated, he played with the ball on his hand and blurted the words "She's so hopeless and it just hurts to watch" he said, looking at the moon. Then he looked at Ryouga, "I guess you're pretty proud of yourself huh?" he sighed, "But I am telling you. You're not helping her, you shouldn't praise her that much if she doesn't deserve it. How could she improve if you keep praising her even she had done bad?" he asked,

Ryouga smirked, "Male Jealousy is a pitiful thing to see Ranma" he said,

Ranma narrowed his eyes and grasped at the ball in his hands, "What! Jealous? Who's Jeal-" he stopped when Ryouga dumped himself at the pond. Then he saw Ryouga emerging and slowly leaving him. Ranma growled, "Oh no you don't..." he jumped, "Think you're gonna sleep in Akane's bed again do you!" he yelled as he threw the ball at him. While P-chan jumped away from him.

Akane's room...

Akane opened her door and lay on her bed, she was so thankful that her father didn't notice how tired she is. But to be sure, she took her medicine in a secret and decided to take a rest "I could sleep for a week" she said, as she turned and looked up at the ceiling. She saw Kodachi hanging there. Then Kodachi let go of the rose on her mouth and attacked Akane in her bed, and yelled, 'Akane Tendou, Prepare to Die!' Akane was enough fast to jump off the bed.

Akane growled, "You cheater! I know you will do this before the match!" she yelled,

Kodachi smiled, "That's good. At least My conscience won't kill me too much if I attacked you, while you know it" she said, as she started to attack her. While Akane continued to avoid the attacks, Kodachi grabbed her ribbon and tied her. She laughed wickedly, as Akane struggled. "You're finished dear" she said, she was about to attack her with the mallet when the Door opened, knocking Kodachi on the other side of the room.

Akane saw Ranma chasing P-chan, while the ribbon on her body was falling. "Hey Ranma, I told you not to bully him!" she yelled, then she felt Kodachi regain her strength and was about to hit her with the mallet when Akane kicked out the mallet and it broke into two pieces.

Kodachi looked at Akane, "So you really do have some skills" she said, then she started swaying her ribbon and lots of black petals appeared and flew into Akane's room. "I shall return" she said, and then left the room while laughing.

Akane growled, "And who's gonna clean up the mess you made huh?" she yelled,

At the roof of the Tendous...

As Kodachi was running, she saw a pig then a shadow of a guy, yelling while holding a kettle. Kodachi got hit with the kettle.

Ranma saw someone falling because of the kettle so he rescued her. He grimaced it was the girl, the woman who gave him goosebumps because of his laugh. But as a guy who had a respect for woman, he had to rescue her until she is okay. So he carried her into his arms and didn't let go of her as she regained consciousness.

When Kodachi opened her eyes, she saw kettle and then saw Ranma. She blinked. _What a man... _she thought, as she gaze dreamily.

Ranma knows the Look. _Uh.. oh...it's what her face..._ he knew he was in trouble. Then he heard her... His pigtailed went up as she hugged him tightly. "ahh.. okay.. so you're okay.. uh...oh men..." Ranma forced her to let go of her. Nervously, he smiled. As the girl stand in front of him. "Well since you're not hurt, guess I'll be taking off, I'll see you around maybe. Bye-Bye" he said, but before he took off. He heard her saying that something in her was hurt. Ranma rolled his eyes, "I'll go get some medicine for whatever you're in pain.." he said, then a ribbon tied on his feet and made him fall on his face.

Akane heard something on her rooftop.

Ranma held his face, that really hurt. There was even a mark on it.

"How would I have known that when I came here tonight, I'll meet the man of my dreams" Kodachi said, Ranma sighed. "Your name, Kind sir?" she asked, her eyes shinning.

Ranma frowned, "Ranma. Ranma Saotome"

"Ranma.. Saotome" Kodachi said, "Dearest Ranma, please take this" she said, handling some flowers.

He was surprised when the girl gave him some flowers, "What are-" the flowers burst out. He coughed and felt his body paralyze. "What did you do that for! I never did anything that-" his eyes widen when the girl pushed him into the rooftop making him lie on it. "W-What are you-"

"Be brave darling! And take that what you most desire" she said, as she went on top of Ranma and puckered her lips.

Ranma was never been scared in his life, But now he did. Then it stopped. He heard Kodachi talking in riddles, and deep words. But he didn't understood her. All he wants to do right now is to leave her, to get out of this position. As Kodachi turned around and put some lipstick, he tried to move out of the position but he couldn't.

"Ranma Darling thank you for waiting"

Ranma growled, "I am not waiting, I am paralyze"

Kodachi smiled, "If you want to be unparalyzed darling then I have to kiss you"

"Over my dead body-"

"You have no choice... And now my darling..." she said, as she went on top of Ranma again. "Make me your own" she said, as she puckered her lips.

Ranma's tears fell, "AAAKAANNEEEE!" he yelled,

Then Akane appeared, and kicked Kodachi. "Like over my bedroom of all places!"

Kodachi landed and blinked, "How unsporting of you"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you.. you cheater!" Akane yelled,

Kodachi sighed, "I know when I am not wanted" she said, then she looked at Ranma. "Ranma Darling... I'll make this up to you." she said, then she flew away from them. "Farewell my sweetheart! Until we meet again!"

Akane glared at Ranma, "What a pervert" she said,

"I didn't do it. Help me here. I am paralyze" Ranma said,

Akane shakes her head, "Honestly"

Ranma just looked at her, "Please help me" he said, Akane was about to leave. "Please Akane, Help me"

Akane sighed, and tried to move Ranma but she couldn't. "This is hopeless. I don't know when that drug will stop working, Ranma" she said,

"Then don't leave me" he said, gritting his teeth.

Akane was about to leave but stopped when she remembered how Ranma took care of her for the past few weeks. She sighed and sat beside him. "Fine" she said, looking up at the moon. "I just wish that drug will worn off" she added,

At the bedroom...

Pchan didn't know where Akane is, so he just slept on the bed and waited for her.

At the rooftop...

"I was about to leave you Ranma, but you never left me when I was sick, you were always there for me" she said, now laying beside the paralyze Ranma. "I just hope I don't get sick as I lay here outside." she added,

"Thank you" Ranma said, gritting his teeth.

After Hours...

The Drugged hasn't worn off yet. Akane growled, "When are we going to leave this place?" she asked, sighing. "I don't mind looking at the moon all night but we still have school tomorrow" she said, looking at Ranma who can't move still. "Did she mentioned something to you before? about unparalyzing you?" she asked,

Ranma was about to say it, but stopped. Kodachi did say something that could unparalyze him. And He would doubt that Akane would do it. He just blushed and didn't say anything.

Though for some odd reason, which Akane can't never explain. She read Ranma's eyes. There was something that could unparalyze him and she needs to know it. "Tell me Ranma, what could make this drug worn off? aside from waiting it to worn off?" she asked, Ranma didn't say anything. "Come on Ranma!"

"I doubt if you wanna do it" he gritted his teeth.

Akane blinked, "Okay.. it may even a worst step but I'll do anything so that we can leave this place, so tell me Ranma... how can I unparalyze you?" she asked,

"Kiss..."

Akane blinked, "Kiss?" she asked, then she remembered Kodachi kissing him. "Ah.. I see..." she blushed.

"It doesn't matter Akane, I can just wait. You go ahead and sleep" he said,

Akane sighed, "If you weren't this nice before and took care of me Ranma, I wouldn't do this" she said, as she move closer to Ranma. "Okay Ranma, We have no choice. I'll do it" she said,

Ranma wanted to gulped but he can't. _Is she serious? _Then he saw Akane leaning forward on him. _SHE IS SERIOUS! _He closed his eyes and waited for her lips to land on his lips. Ranma felt Akane tense up, but as soon as their lips touched, she started to relaxed until he felt the drug loosing the effect. Akane was about to pull away, but Ranma in a great time, he felt the drug lose its control. He grabbed Akane's waist and maneuvered his way, until Akane was laying on the roof and he was on top of her.

Akane stopped the kiss and pulled away. "What are you doing Ranma?" she asked,

Unable to stop himself with her so close, he reached out and touched her smooth cheek the way he'd been wanting to do since he first laid eyes on her. Her skin felt like a velvet beneath his fingers. "Just making sure if all my parts are not paralyze anymore" he said,

"Oh really?" Akane asked, blinking.

"Really..." Ranma said, as he slid his hand from her cheek back into her blue short haired, then at the base of her neck. His gaze roamed over her lovely but tired face, admiring her flawless skin, gorgeous hazel eyes and soft-looking lips. Wanting to imprint every detail of her face into his brain.

"So can you get off me now?" Akane asked, impatiently. "if you won't let me go, you'll be flying into the moon tonight" she added,

"Go ahead, but before that-" Ranma said, unable to resist, He dropped his head and kissed her again. He gently moved his lips over hers, breathing in her after toothbrush scent. At that moment in time, he was utterly, completely lost. Contentment and happiness stole over him. Akane was perfection and beauty and everything wonderful all rolled into one, the most compelling, alluring women he'd ever met.

He waited for her to bash him into the orbit, but instead. He felt happy when Akane didn't even pulled away. She kissed him back. Her soft, lush mouth moved beneath his and her small hands clutched his arms between his elbow and shoulders as if she didn't ever want him to leave. Needing more of her, forgetting everything but the incredible soft, trusting woman in his arms, he pulled her to him. He wanted her as close as she could be.

"AKANE! Where are you? RANMA? Where are you?"

That stopped the kiss, Akane and Ranma felt someone climbing into the roof. They first saw the head and they already knew who it was... With no words from each other, Akane punched Ranma up into the orbit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mr.Tendou saw a flushed Akane, "Akane! What are you doing here?" he yelled, "And where is Ranma?" he added,

Akane blinked, "I don't know where Ranma is... I was here... alone... by myself.. yeah" she said, she gulped and excuse herself to go to her bedroom.

Mr.Tendou blinked and went down from the roof, "Genma, where is your son?" he asked,

The panda showed a sign. "I don't know"

Akane's room...

Akane entered the room and sat on her bed. What just happened back there? She touch her lips, where Ranma had kissed her. He was her first kiss, They had an accident kiss before because of the orphanage girls. But then his kiss earlier was so different than the other one. It sets her on fire, while bringing forth, a profound, undeniable sense of belonging and happiness she hadn't felt in forever, like magic, her loneliness had disappeared.

Like hope, she wanted to live more

Then she remembered how she punched him into the orbit after the kiss. She shakes her head, what will Ranma be his reaction once he sees her tomorrow? She lay on her bed and hugged P-chan. Panic pressed in on her, twisting her stomach into a huge, sickening knot.

"I hope Ranma won't be mad as hell tomorrow" she whispered.

To be continued..

Chette: hehehe how cute! did you two missed me?  
Ranma: Iie..  
Chette: How RUDE  
Akane: I miss you Chette-chan!  
Chette: You two Akane!  
Ranma: Yare...Yare...


	19. A Woman's Love is War

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.  
Akane: English is not her first language.

_Akane blinked, "Okay.. it may even a worst step but I'll do anything so that we can leave this place, so tell me Ranma... how can I unparalyze you?" she asked,_

_"Kiss..."_

_Akane blinked, "Kiss?" she asked, then she remembered Kodachi kissing him. "Ah.. I see..." she blushed._

_"It doesn't matter Akane, I can just wait. You go ahead and sleep" he said,_

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

**Chapter 19: A Woman's Love is War**

They were _walking_.  
But they were not _talking_.  
They both had _black bags_ in under their eyes.  
But both of them _didn't sleep_.  
They _couldn't_ sleep.  
After what _happen last night._

Ranma growled and scratched his head furiously. Then he uttered a word of curse on himself. For doing what he did. _After the kiss I flew into the heavens and landed on a lake._ He growled and scratch his head again. But he accept the fact that he deserved what happen last night. And when he came home, he couldn't sleep. And as the result. Baggy eyes and pale skin walking on the street... he didn't even had his morning routine.

When he growled, Akane looked at him and remembered what happen last night. She'd been determined to say no to Kisses, but in the end she's been unable to. And as the result, she kissed her sister's fianc. Although the kiss was merely a medicine for him; she hated the fact that she liked how he tasted. He was her first kiss. And then her thoughts shifted to what made her not fall asleep last night; It was the fact that Ranma kissed her back when he was cured. _Why did he did that? _

_"Just making sure if all my parts are not paralyze anymore" _

_Just making sure if all his parts are not paralyze anymore? _What kind of a lame excuse was that?

"Hey Akane"

Akane looked at him, Ranma cleared his throat. "I just want to say I am sorry for kissing you last night" he said, looking away. But Akane could see his face getting red. "and thanks for saving me back there" he added,

Akane became defensive. _How dare he apologize? does that mean he didn't like the kiss? _"Apologizing isn't enough Baka. You stole my first kiss" she said, crossing her arms as she was walking.

"WHAT?" Ranma gasped, "Well how dare you say that Tomboy! It was my first time too!" he growled,

"Then you're good" she smirked, but Ranma smiled; as he was being praised. "Were you exercising and practicing how to kiss too?" she added, "Perhaps.. using a dummy?" she said sarcastically.

Ranma growled, "Maybe I was born to be a good kisser... haven't you thought of that?"

"Or maybe you were born to be a pervert and a Casanova" Akane retort back.

"What about you?" Ranma yelled,

"Me? What about Me?" Akane asked,

"You were a good kisser too!" Ranma yelled, crossing his arms. Akane blushed, "So you've been practicing with who?" he growled.

"Oho! Now you're taking the question back at me?" Akane yelled,

"We're just the same thing! and for heaven sake Akane! It was just a Kiss!" Ranma growled,

Akane stopped, _It was just a kiss... nothing more... nothing less. _She stopped, while Ranma stop too. He turned to look at her. "You're right. It's just a Kiss" she murmured and resume walking. This time she walk as fast as she could,

Ranma growled at her actions, "As far as I know, you should apologize to me! Tomboy! You just gave me a trip to the heavens courtesy of your airlines remember?" he yelled, as he tried to catch up on her

_Just ignore him... Just ignore him... _Akane said, walking and walking but when she entered the school, she took a deep breath and walk slowly, and then people greeted her.

"Ohayou Akane-chan!" (a student)

"Ohayou!" Akane said, smiling. Ignoring the pain she felt earlier when walking with Ranma.

"Hey Akane! I heard that you'll be in the gymnastic contest? Fuurinkan versus Saint Hebereke's School?" Yuka asked,

"Yup! I am doing my best" Akane said, smiling.

"Isn't that Kodachi the black rose... the Champion in Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastic school?" Sayuri asked, Akane nodded.

"Are you ready for this Akane? You know... your health-" Yuka said, her voice trailed off.

Akane smiled at Yuka, "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself" she said,

Sayuri smiled, "Yes. We shouldn't worry. Ranma is with her after all" she said, as they saw Ranma stopping behind Akane and putting his hands on the back of his head. "Well good luck!" she added,

"Leave it to me!" Akane said, smiling. She is very determined.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "and here you've yet to master even one event-" he stopped

Akane turned at him and growled, "Shut up you Idiot!" she yelled,

Ranma smiled jokingly and waved his hand for surrendering, signifying it was just a joke. Just then Ranma felt something while Akane turned to where the presence is.

"What's wrong Akane?" Sayuri asked,

"Someone's after me" Akane said,

"TENDOU AKANE! PREPARE TO DIE!" Kodachi appeared in front of them, jumping towards Akane holding a wooden sword.

Ranma was about protect her but Akane just held the wooden sword with her bare hands. Then he saw the scary girl... "Kodachi... the black rose..." he said,

Akane growled, holding the wooden sword. "You there! You've got a nerve, attacking me first thing in the morning!" she yelled,

Kodachi gasped, "Attacking you? I came here to visit my darling Ranma!" she said while pushing the wooden sword out of Akane's hand.

Akane moved her hand, "Then why don't you visit your darling Ranma then!" she gathered all her might to throw Kodachi.

Ranma signaled Akane not to do that, but Kodachi landed on his front. "ECK!"

"Ah Ranma my darling... so.. so..." she blushed, and clapped her hands. "Shall we pick up where we left off last night?" she asked,

Ranma nervously stepped back, "Ahh well you see.. um.. I can't... I mean..." he said, waving his hands on her. "Bye!" he turned to leave but he bumped Tatewaki. "er..."

"Saotome... what grudge do you have against me?" Tatewaki asked, growling and clench his fist.

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "Oh man. I've got no time for this-" he shivered when he felt Kodachi leaned on his back. He looked behind her, he felt for the first time he could vomit.

"Ahh.. my Darling Ranma..."

Tatewaki blinked and started analyzing each other; then he walk around the two of them and opened his fan. "Yosh! You may have my permission to date with her" he said,

Ranma eyes widen, "W-WHAT?"

"Did you hear that Ranma darling? That's so wonderful ne?" she yelled, "Now we are officially couple!" she giggled.

"N-NO WAY!" Ranma yelled furiously, "Don't decide for me! I've got no INTENTION OF GOING OUT WITH YO-" he stopped when he saw Kodachi's tears. "Eck!"

"YOU HATE ME IS THAT IT?"

Even though she is weird, she is a girl and Ranma doesn't want to hurt any girl or make her cry. "No-No I mean I just-"

"IT'S TRUE! YOU HATE ME! YOU HATE ME!" Kodachi yelled, crying

Ranma growled, "It's not that! really! I-" he saw Akane and run towards her. "I already got a fiance! Akane! Her! That's why I can't go on a date with you!" he said, holding Akane's shoulders.

People now started to murmur and talked about them again, Tatewaki just blinked.

"Hold it!" Akane yelled at him, "Are we going to lie again?" she asked, whispering.

"Come on... Akane.. please back me up. I don't see Nabiki around so I need you right now" Ranma said, begging her.

"You're Pathetic..." Akane murmured,

Kodachi stepped closer on them, "Fiance? Tendou Akane... are you truly engaged to my darling Ranma?" she asked,

Akane looked at Ranma and sighed, "More... or less..." she said, coldly.

_What kind of a response is that? _Ranma looked at Akane then at Kodachi.

Kodachi pulled out her ribbon, "Fascinating" she said, then she attacked the two of them with the Couple, but as Martial artists they avoided it by jumping backward. "Well.. shall we make Ranma the stakes in our match?" she asked,

"WHAT?" (Ranma)  
"ARE YOU CRAZY! Don't make me laugh!" (Akane)

"Hey you have no-" Ranma stopped when he was being pushed away by Tatewaki.

Tatewaki held Akane's shoulder, Akane's face turned from Anger to a sickening face when she saw Tatewaki beside her. "But it's perfect Akane, just lose and you'll get rid of Saotome forever" he said,

"WHAT THE-" Ranma was about to retort back but he stopped when he felt Goosebumps from hearing Kodachi laughed.

"Hohohohohohoho! You needed not to lose on purpose. I intent to thrash you thoroughly!" she said, "Garbage belongs to Garbage" she added, Akane got angry at her words. "Ranma darling? Once the match is over... you'll be in my hands... and you'll become mine..." she said, putting the black rose on her lips. Then she turned her ribbon around and more black petals flew at the entrance of the school, "Until then... Adieu" she said, and went out of the school grounds while jumping and laughing maniacally.

"That woman is totally insane... Saotome.. I am counting on you to look after my sister" Tatewaki said,

Ranma was about to yell, then he realized something. "Sister?" he asked,

"I've never known that..." Akane said, "Nabiki-oneechan didn't told me, you have a sister"

"It's because, I've never flaunted myself before or my private life before" Tatewaki said,

"He never did huh?" Ranma whispered at Akane, Akane rolled her eyes and nodded.

"This maybe only a brother's opinion but... my sister Kodachi, is sneaky, sly and bad-tempered with a twisted soul... yet I love her very well" he said, coughing. Then he turned at Akane, "My dear Akane, be wary and take no injuries in the contest." then he smiled, "A vision of your Luscious leotarted figure drives me to madness" he said, huskily. Then he started walking, "The ancients note that one who always wins, may not be virtuous. Kodachi will not allow her man to escape her grasp. Undoubtedly, she will use unfair methods in the contest." he said,

"Kunou's sister... huh... why that doesn't surprise me?" he asked,

Akane growled, "Well There's no way I am gonna lose to her!" she yelled, as she broke the wooden sword.

The night before the Tournament...

Ranma sighed, It's been days since he started working with Akane on this martial arts thing. Well he had to help her to train or else, she'll lose and he'll become the property of Kodachi the Black rose which he doesn't want to be. Ryouga or P-chan rather wasn't around and so it was easy to train her.

The Dojo opened behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. "Well It's about time tom-" he stopped, and sucked in his breath. He'd ask... really ask her to change into her leotards to get used to the training and never thought of the impact. Now this is bad. How can HE train her when she is wearing something like this? Tatewaki's words haunt his mind.

_"A vision of your Luscious leotarted figure drives me to madness" _

Now he understands why Tatewaki said those words before. Then he started to tell himself that he should expect her to have a great body like this because she was a martial artist before. And then he also saw her wearing clothes just like this... or almost like this when she was an actress... _But only this time... you'll work with her and she was wearing just like that. _Ranma growled. _It was just a simple... no design yellow leotard! _But because it was too simple, that's why the eyes couldn't focus on the leotard... but on the body. _Damn it. She looked so damn sexy now. _

"Ranma?"

He clenched his hands into fists to keep from reaching her. This is Akane. Akane Tendou. His Sister-in-law to be. Nabiki's Sister. His Fiance's Sister. This is Akane. Akane Tendou. His Sister-in-law to be. This is Akane... The Akane that he kissed, the Akane...that makes his heart stop and beats at the same time.. The Akane that made him feel- "ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" he clutched his head once again. How many times have he clutched his head for this month? He wondered.

"What are you doing Baka?" Akane said, walking towards him.

"N-Nothing," Ranma said, he looked away.

Akane sighed, she kneeled on her knee in front of him. "Whatever. Let's try what we have practiced before"

"A-Are you sure?" Ranma asked, nervously. From his angle he could see the perfect curve of her chest, and when she leaned closer to him before answering his question, he smelled her fragrance that almost melted him. It was the same fragrance when he kissed her.

"Of course! What kind of a question is that?" Akane asked, leaning closer to him.

"Then y-you start" Ranma said, trying to control himself and his heart beat.

Akane growled, "Fine." she said, standing up and started to train. She threw the batons up high and caught them. "Let's begin!"

Ranma sighed and when he was already calm, he just looked at her. But when Akane turned to him. He knew it was time. The Batons flew towards Ranma, which Ranma easily avoided. Akane picked the Ribbon and started attacking Ranma with it. Ranma was trying his best to concentrate on the attacks and not on her body. And He successfully avoided looking at her body. But there's one thing...

"Come down here! and help me practice!" Akane yelled,

_I can't hurt nor attack her.. and I can't even touch her or else-... _Ranma smiled, "You've really came a long way! Well done!"

"Don't patronize me! The fight is tomorrow!" Akane yelled, as she threw the Ball on him. "How can I win if you don't help?" Akane yelled, throwing the batons. Ranma went down and caught the hola hoop coming towards him. "Let's just get this straight, Ranma... I am not doing this for you"

Ranma frowned, "I know that..." _You didn't have to remind me of that... _

"and Ryouga hasn't shown up for days" Akane said, "I was counting on him"

Ranma frowned more, _What does Ryouga have that I don't have anyway? _

The Door opened and it was P-chan carrying some souvenirs.

"P-chan!" Akane smiled and cuddled the pig. "You haven't been around for days, either..." she added.

While frowning, Ranma took the souvenirs. "Momiji Manju and Nama Yatsushashi... Which means.. Hiroshima and Kyoto?" he asked, looking at the Pig. The Pig started to complain. He stood up and poke P-chan's snout. "P-chan, where were you really trying to go?" he asked, "You just got no sense of direction!" he said,

Akane blinked, "No sense of direction? Hey.. he's not like Ryouga!" she said,

P-chan bit Ranma, Ranma growled and throw P-chan down while he received a kick from Akane.

"There's no time fooling. Let's go back to practice" Akane said, standing not far away from Ranma.

"Yeah.. Yeah" Ranma said, readying to received her attacks.

Akane stood and then she felt her head spinning, _no not now... _Akane blinked back, she felt her body weakening. She feels so dizzy.

"Akane?" Ranma asked, he was about to approach her when Akane signaled her hand to stop him. "Are you sure?" he asked, "Maybe we need to rest-"

"I am okay" Akane said, blinking back more. "Okay here I come!" Akane yelled, but her feet stepped on the ball and she fell.

"AKANE!" Ranma yelled, and approached her. "Are you ok?"

"MY FEET! IT HURTS!" Akane cried,

Ranma growled and scooped her into his arms, "Don't worry Akane, Just endure the pain" he said, as he hurriedly put Akane into her bed. Then he quickly told Kasumi to treat her. He was worried but he calmed down when Nabiki and Kasumi came into her room to help.

Akane's room...

Kasumi after bandaging Akane's ankle, she sighed as she closed the medicine box. "My good ness Akane, you were not careful. Thank goodness Father is in the bath right now" she said,

"What a klutz" Nabiki said, "slipping on your ball"

"You have to withdraw from tomorrow's match then" Kasumi said,

Akane yelled, "NO WAY! I can't LET HER BEAT ME!" she yelled, Ranma blinked. "I have to go practice!" she tried to stand up but it hurts so much, "I.. have to- ouch" she grimaced in pain. Ranma's eyes soften.

"You're such an idiot Akane. You have to find a replacement, there's no way you'll go on a fight like that" Nabiki said, rolling her eyes.

"But-But-" (Akane)

"They are right Akane, if you force yourself... you'll be in trouble" Ranma said, softly.

Akane sighed, "Well that's easier said than done. How are we going to find a girl, who's light on her feet, stylish... and knows martial arts" she sighed once again and saw Ranma. "Ohh..."

Ranma blinked, "huh?" he blinked again and saw them looking at him. "Why are you lookin at me like that?" he asked, nervously. "Y-You're joking I can't wear a leotard and I-" he clenched his fist and felt cold water splash on him. He felt the changes. "HEY!"

"It's Ryouga!" (Akane)

Ryouga put his shoulder on Ranma, "So... we will be training all night, eh Ranma?" he asked, smirking.

Ranma (girl) growled, she doesn't want to be part of this mess. She doesn't really care if Akane loses because Ranma Saotome can avoid Kodachi Kunou for the rest of His life. But one look at Akane's lonely and hopeful face on her... she sighed. "Fine..." Ranma (girl) said,

Doujou...

"There's no Hand to Hand combat in martial arts gymnastic" Ryouga said, as he was holding and making the ribbon move on his hand. "The only way for you to master the techniques in one night is in actual combat!" Ryouga yelled,

"Yada.. Yada... stop talking and start fighting!" Ranma (girl) yelled,

"Then do your wors-" Ryouga stopped when he was knocked down by Ranma (girl)'s feet.

Ranma (girl) smiled, "That was too easy! AHH!" she fell down when Ryouga grabbed her feet.

"USE TOOLS! ARE YOU AN ANIMAL?" Ryouga yelled,

Ranma (girl) stood up and smiled, "Well at least I am not a piglet"

"WHY YOU-" Ryouga was about to fight back with words; but he recalled Akane was inside the doujou as well so he just throw the ribbon on Ranma.

Ranma (girl) smiled, "What a pain.. We'll let's start training!"

Akane smiled, Ranma is very good. They could win! "Wow! Ranma! you're really good!" she said, smiling.

Ranma (girl) smiled, "hehe. Ain't been watchin' you all week for nothing you know?" she said,

"You don't even need to practice" Akane said, smiling.

Ryouga doesn't like the interaction so he threw the ball at Ranma (girl). "Maybe a little more. Akane, why don't you go to bed?" she asked,

Akane frowned, "Well.. I don't know.. I can't do that.. I mean-" she stopped when Ranma (girl) leaned on her.

"Ahhh! are you worried that I might get hurt?" she asked, blinking cutely.

"No not really I-"

Ryouga again doesn't like the interaction so he hit Ranma (girl) with his elbow, "Get some sleep. I'll teach him what he needs to know"

When Akane left them, Ranma (girl) was about to get ready; when Ryouga said, "I was there you know?" he said, dribbling the ball. "I know that if you lose tomorrow's fight; you'll go out with Kodachi.." he said, Ranma (girl) narrowed her eyes, as he pointed at her. "Which means that you can't be with Akane anymore. Is that it?" he asked, When Ranma (girl) just smirked, he continued. "So I will guarantee that you will lose tomorrow's contest!"

"Heh, I knew you're coachin' act was all a bull. Unfortunately for you, I have no intention of leaving Akane all alone and date Kodachi!"

Ryouga growled, "Then... I'll do everything I must to beat you!" he yelled, "So prepare yourself! I will cripple you before the contest!" he yelled and started attacking her,

But with Ryouga's true declaration why he is helping, made Ranma (girl) really angry, "GO AHEAD AND TRY IT STUPID!" she started running towards him.

Morning...

Akane woke up slowly and yawned; she looked into the window and smiled. Carefully she stood up and approached the Window. "Ranma can win for sure... I am really really sure of it... I don't know why He did it, but I am glad-"

"COME ON YOU IDIOT!"  
"AAAHHH!"  
"IS THIS YOUR BEST?"  
"IYAA! THAT HURT!"  
"I THOUGHT YOU'RE GONNA NAIL ME DOWN PIGGY!"

Akane heard those words from outside, a sweat dropped forming on her forehead

"YOU ONLY TALK BIG WORDS! YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT ME!"  
"AAAHHH!"

Akane groaned and run towards the Doujou, _Don't tell me... _She opened the door and frowned at the scene.

The Doujou was a messed. Floors broken even some lights were shattered and windows too. While in the Middle of the Doujou, Ranma (girl) jumping at the back of Ryouga and she was really angry.

"WHAT? BEATEN UP? COME ON! YOU NEVER EVEN HIT ME!" she yelled and continually jumped on him, "OR ARE YOU GIVING UP? BIG MOUTH?" she yelled, when Ryouga apologized; she stopped and laughed.

"Were you doing this all night?"

Ranma (girl) blinked and saw Akane yelling at her, then she realized, "It'z mornin' already?"

"The match is today!" Akane yelled,

Ranma (girl) smiled while waving the ribbon, "It's Okay.. It's Okay.. It's okay..."

At the Breakfast table...

Ranma (girl) started eating a hand towel, while the family were looking at her. "Oneechan... this fish cake's tough," she said,

Kasumi looked at her worried, "Because that's a hand towel!" she said,

Ranma (girl) didn't stop chewing the hand towel, while Akane was groaning. _That's it. We're doomed!_

Inside the Hebereke's School...

Akane and a tired Ranma (girl) were talking to Kodachi, informing her that there's a substitution happened in their side.

"You're substituting contestants?" Kodachi asked, looking at Ranma (girl).

"Yes... I hurt myself when training..." Akane said, "So this girl is going to fill in for me" she said,

"You're the Pigtailed girl from the other day... right?" she said, then smiled. "Let's put forth our best efforts today, shall we?" she asked, giving her a handshake.

But Akane knew something is up, she grabbed Kodachi's hands and saw some weapons, "What is this?" she asked,

Kodachi gasped, "Oh! However did those tacks get between my fingers?" she asked, herself.

Outside...

"Is this really 's School for girls? No mistake about it?" Ryouga asked for the fifth time. While the student confirmed it. Ryouga cried, "I.. I got here without getting lost!...My directional sense has never led me right, but because my hearts wants to be with... Akane... I didn't got lost!" he yelled, "YOSH for the Power of my Love for Akane! Ranma! I will make you sure you will be beaten!" he yelled,

But after he said those words, a cold water splashed on him and before he could escape, Kodachi found him.

Back Inside...

Akane growled at Ranma (girl), "I can't believe you almost fell for that! You are really tired. Really really tired! Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, when all she received was a nod. She sighed and just opened the door of Ranma (girl)'s room where she could change. They saw (Panda) sitting on a chair. "!" Akane said, The panda greeted them with a sign of hello.

"Heh.. Pop you made it" Ranma (girl) said,

Akane saw some Black roses, at the bench. "What are these? Black roses?" she asked, picking them up. "A bouquet of them?" she asked, then the flower burst out and Ranma (girl) quickly grabbed Akane's hand to get out of the room. After a few minutes, they opened the door and saw (panda) sleeping. "Oh my.. it's sleeping gas" she said,

Ranma (girl) frowned, "sure woke me up" she said,

After a few seconds, everyone heard the much awaited announcement. "The Bout between 's School versus Fuurinkan High in martial-arts Rhythmic will about to start!"

A few more minutes,

The Gym was jam-packed full of 's and Fuurinkan students, among them was Tatewaki Kunou who was sitting at the side of Hebereke's corner. Some Fuurinkan students were murmuring and trying to control themselves to throw something at him and yelled 'Traitor'.

The Announcer climbed into the ring and held the microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO ST HEBEREKE VS FUURINKAN HIGH MARTIAL ARTS RHYTHMIC GYMNASTIC TOURNAMENT!... AND NOW THE CONTESTANTS ARE READY!"

The People cheered for their representative in the combat. The Fuurinkan yelled, 'Fuurinkan' while the St. Hebereke yelled, "Hebereke"

To be continued..

Chette: ahhh the Much awaiting tournament!  
Ranma: Don't remind me...  
Chette: LOL!  
Akane: hehehe


	20. The End of the Gymnastic Battle

**Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.**  
**Akane: This fanfic is based on the original story with a twist!**  
**Chette: English is not my first language. And also please check my books at my profile thank you!**

**My Book is already Out in the Online Market so please support me by buying it and Also thank you for those who reviewed! :)**

_The Gym was jam-packed full of 's and Fuurinkan students, among them was Tatewaki Kunou who was sitting at the side of Hebereke's corner. Some Fuurinkan students were murmuring and trying to control themselves to throw something at him and yelled 'Traitor'. _

_The Announcer climbed into the ring and held the microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO ST HEBEREKE VS FUURINKAN HIGH MARTIAL ARTS RHYTHMIC GYMNASTIC TOURNAMENT!... AND NOW THE CONTESTANTS ARE READY!"_

_The People cheered for their representative in the combat. The Fuurinkan yelled, 'Fuurinkan' while the St. Hebereke yelled, "Hebereke"_

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

**Chapter 20: The End of the ** ** Gymnastic Battle**

"So this goes here and there...?" Ranma (girl) asked, looking at the leotards. It was her first time ever to wear such a leotard. Though she has wore some before but the design of the leotard was quite unusual. "Akane help me with this won't ya?"

Akane sighed, and took the uniform. "But Ranma... there are cuts in this leotard." she said,

"Ah figure why its unusual." she said,

"Good thing I have a spear one here," Akane said, opening her bag and giving it to Ranma (girl).

As she received it, she looked at her. "You really want to fight her huh?" she asked, Akane sighed and nodded. "Is your feet okay?" she asked, she saw her shaking her head. "Well.. too bad... I would want you to fight her but.. my life is at stake here..." she murmured.

"Do not worry... there will come a time.." Akane said, zipping her bag. "just right now do your best." she said, then all of the sudden she felt pain in her head. "ugh.." she said, as she took her seat.

Ranma (girl) noticed that Akane's face became pale. "You okay, Akane?" she asked, Akane just nodded. "You don't look well..."

"I'm fine... maybe its the effect of the sleeping gas.." she said, "my immune system is definitely not good..." she added,

"I can send you to the hospital if you want-"

"No, I will be fine." she said, "Plus you said that your life is at stake right?" she added while rolling her eyes.

_It doesn't matter_... she told herself, but she didn't say it. As she finished changing into the spare leotard, she looked at her again. _Akane doesn't really look good..._

* * *

Ranma (girl) entered the ring and did a flying cartwheel while Akane was left at the bottom of the ring. After Ranma (girl) waved to all the people; she looked at Akane, who looks worst than before. While on the other hand, Tatewaki Kunou was shocked, "I can't believe that this pigtailed girl is like a goddess like my Akane! I am in love again!" he yelled, while all the people were cheering 'Furinkan' or 'Hebereke'.

Suddenly, the lights turn off and the announcer introduced the Champion. As Kodachi entered the ring, she was wearing a wedding dress. Fireworks and a bomb coming towards Ranma (girl) appeared. Ranma (girl) growled after she avoided it. Kodachi laughed really hard and just smirked when she landed. "Do you like my surprise?"

"You could have killed me!" Ranma (girl) yelled,

"Well that's my point." Kodachi said, laughing.

"This girl is insane..." Ranma (girl) murmured.

"Do you like my dress?" Kodachi asked,

The Announcer nodded, "Our Champion outfit looks lovely as usual, no doubt it's Kodachi Kunou of St. Hebereke" she said,

Ranma (girl) growled, "Stop talking and let's start!" she yelled,

"In the Red Corner, from St. Hebereke School, The Champion our lovely... Kodachi Kunou!" she yelled, as Kodachi threw her wedding dress and now she's only wearing her green leotards. "In the Blue Corner from Fuurinkan highschool... uh-" She blinked and approach Ranma (girl) "Miss.. what is your name?" she asked,

Ranma (girl), "The Name is Ranma Saotome!" she yelled,

Kodachi and Tatewaki along with all the fuurinkan people gasped, "RANMA SAOTOME?"

"Oh yeah! cheer for me! YEAH!" Ranma (girl) yelled, Akane sighed. Ranma can become an idiot sometimes.

_"Why is her name, is the same as that ex-pop idol?"_ someone asked,

_"Well that's Akane there for sure"_ said someone._ "But Ranma Saotome is a guy right?"_

_"The world is sure strange sometimes..."_ said the other one while shrugging.

Akane heard them, "Oh Ranma.. what did you do?" Akane asked, as she shook her head while looking at her waving. But Ranma just winked at her.

"T-The same name as my beloved? That Brazen Hussy name is Ranma Saotome too?" Kodachi growled, "How is it that the same name given to a girl can be so utterly disgusting!" she sneered.

While Tatewaki on the other hand, pull out his ink and paper, "At last my new found love the pigtailed girl has a name! I should write it so that I won't forget it!"

The Referee started to talk, "In the center of the ring please." she said, Ranma (girl) and Kodachi faced off. "The rules are simple.. whoever falls out of the ring will be out, alright shake hands" she said,

Kodachi smirked as they were about to shake hands, but Akane saw something. "RANMA WATCH OUT!" she yelled,

"What?" Ranma (girl) gasped when a ribbon attacked her. "Why you! That was nasty!" she yelled,

"What nasty? the fight has begun!" she said, as she continued to attack her.

"The Bell hasn't started yet and the announcer hasn't said fight!" she yelled, she gasped when her hands were caught with Kodachi's ribbon.

Kodachi looked at the referee, "Well?"

The referee blinked, "Uh.. fight?"

Ranma (girl) growled, "That is just so unfair!" she started attacking Kodachi using her batons.

"What's unfair?" Kodachi avoided them and jumped at her side.

After a few more minutes, the two of them were out of breath. Both were good; Kodachi growled. "Why are you fighting? Don't tell me that you want my Darling!" she yelled,

Ranma (girl) smirked, "If you're talking about Ranma... then I have to tell you something" she said,

Akane blinked, "Oh no... don't say something stupid, Ranma..." she whispered.

"...RANMA AND I HAVE ONE MIND AND ONE BODY"

Akane fell on her knees, Ranma is really stupid.

"One Mind.." Tatewaki asked,

"One Body?" Kodachi asked, "One Mind and One body?" she yelled,

The people started to whisper. Akane sighed.

"I won't allow that!" Kodachi yelled, as she started to attack her with the ribbon. Ranma (girl) as usual avoided them but when Kodachi saw an opening, she throw a hoop and Ranma (girl) was caught.

"Ugh! That was dirty!" she yelled, And then Kodachi has another surprise, her ribbon twirl and a wind appeared, Ranma (girl) tried to avoid by covering her face but then she realized that a chain appeared in her wrist. "W-What is this?" she frowned and saw Pchan. "Pchan! What the hell-" Pchan started to kick her face, "Cut it out! damn you!" she shrieked.

Kodachi gave her a dirty laugh, "my.. arguing with a pig.. how lowly.." Kodachi said,

Ranma (girl) tried to attack her but Pchan tripped her, "Pchan! What are you trying to do?" she yelled, then she saw Pchan running towards the pole of the ring. "Let go of that stupid pole! how can I attack her!"

"BEWEEE! BEWEEE!"

"I know your intentions! But I am not going to lose!" she said, punching the pig.

"BEWEEE! BEWEEE!"

"You asked for this Pchan!" she yelled, she kicked the pig so hard that it had lost its consciousness. "Forgive me Akane" she yelled, Akane frowned. "Now I won't hold back anymore!" she yelled as she begun to attack Kodachi using her hundred of punches with the baton, Kodachi almost lost her balance but she jumped at the pole.

"What an Incredible Show today!" The commenter yelled, "It's been a long time and it's not yet over! Will challenger Ranma Saotome triumph or will Victory go to the undefeated Champion Kodachi Kunou!"

A Big Panda sat on the first bleachers; Kodachi saw the kettle and grabbed it using her ribbon. "Let's see if you like Hot water... it will burn down your skins!" she threw the kettle and sliced it towards Ranma (girl) and Pchan. Ranma (girl) was about to avoid it, when Pchan woke up and kicked her face. "damnit!" she yelled, then the hot water hit her face and pchan; they felt the tingling sensation as they were about to transform into a man. "We're doomed..." they murmured. But after a few seconds, they felt cold water and saw Akane holding a big host. "Akane!" Ranma (girl) yelled,

"Ranma Saotome is saved by her manager Akane Tendou!"

Akane turn off the hose, but while she put away the host; her gaze darken and she fell on the pole. Struggling to breathe.

Ranma (girl) is angrier than ever; she threw the hoop towards Kodachi but when Kodachi jumped to avoided it, Ranma (girl) grabbed her using the ribbon and threw her away from the ring.

"OOOHH! what will Kodachi do now that she's out of the ring!" the announcer yelled,

Kodachi whistled and the ring moved. Everyone gasped; especially when Kodachi landed safely at the ring. "You totally forgot that this is my territory" she said,

Ranma (girl) glared and then she started to punch the ring and grabbed the mat; there Kodachi's members run away, obviously they were under the ring. "Now its only between us" she said,

"The Mat is all gone! now all remains are the hopes and poles at the corners! It all come down to the test of balance Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the announcer.

Speed and balance is one of the best technique in anything goes martial arts.. and so is martial arts air combat... victory is mine Ranma (girl) thought, but before she could attack Kodachi, Kodachi threw the hoop and Ranma (girl) blocked it, the hoop cut the chains. "Nice!" she yelled, then she launched a kick towards Kodachi, while Kodachi kept throwing batons.

"You cannot attack without tools!" she yelled,

"If tools you want! I'll give you a tool!" Ranma (girl) yelled, she kicked the pole where Kodachi is standing. And with that Kodachi fell unto the ring. Ranma (girl) whoever hold unto the pole.

"WE HAVE A WINNER! The Undefeated Champion.. has been defeated!" The commenter yelled, as Ranma (girl) hand was raised, the commenter announced the winner. "The winner is.. Our New Champion Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma (girl) sighed with relief. Then she backed away when she saw Kodachi approaching her, "What? you want a fight again?" she yelled,

"P-Pigtailed-girl...As I promised.. I shall forever after abandoned my present affection for my darling Ranma Saotome..." she said, as she cried

Ranma (girl) frowned, "Kodachi...You know I-"

"AKANE!" some people from Fuurinkan yelled her name. Before Ranma could say something to Kodachi, she saw Akane lying on the floor. She run towards Akane and scooped her in her arms, "Akane? Akane? Akane! Snap out of it" she yelled, tapping her face softly; Pchan was beside her.

Akane opened her eyes, "R-Ranma?"

"Thank God..." Ranma (girl) said, "It's alright Akane, we won.." she said smiling.

"Good..." Akane said, as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Both Ranma, now on his male side and Akane were inside the clinic of . Ranma decided that before they could go home that she needed to recuperate or else her father will become a monster again and get mad. After the nurse gave Akane a glass of water; Ranma crossed his arms and looked at her.

"So what just happened?" he asked,

"I don't know-" Akane said, holding her head.

"Are you sure no one push you down?" he asked,

"No.. when the Ring begun to move... I just lost consciousness.. I think I overused my strength when I carried the hose-"

_Carried the hose... this girl can be so stupid and reckless at the same time._ "YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" he yelled,

Akane growled, "I SAVED YOUR LIFE AND YOUR SECRET RANMA! HOW CAN YOU BE SO UNGRATEFUL!" she yelled,

Ranma was about to retort, when her words sink in his heart. He sighed, "It doesn't matter if my secret will be made known to everyone... I just don't want you overusing your strength."

"But Ranma-"

Ranma looked at her deeply, "you're more important than my secret, Remember that Akane." he said,

Akane looked away, "Yeah.. after all.. you're my brother..." she whispered.

Ranma heard her and frowned.

* * *

After a few minutes, they were home and Ranma decided to go to the bathroom. Before Akane could protest, he took pchan away from her. "I need to talk to your pet"

"Pets don't talk" Akane said,

Ranma just ignored her and went to the bathroom.

Minutes later...

"You're sick you know that?" Ranma said, glaring at Ryouga. "Why on earth would you interfere in that match? I mean If I were you, I would just stay by Akane's side and take care of her" he said,

"Shut up Ranma! It was my chance to break you and Akane up forever!" he growled.

"What's to break? Akane and I are not a coup-" Ranma stopped when they heard Akane's voice.

_"P-chan! Come here baby! It's time to go beddy bye"_

Ryouga smile widely, "ahahahahaha!" he grabbed the shower. "Gotta go..." he said, in an perky voice.

Ranma growled, "Hey! Wait a minute! Don't you dare think that you're gonna sneak into Akane's bed!" he yelled, Pchan started to exit the bathroom. "Come back here!" Ranma yelled, as he chased the pig.

Akane's room...

"ahh... this feels so good" she said as she took off her clothes and revealed a white thin nightgown. Then she heard voices coming towards her room.

_"Come here you little runt! You got a lot of nerve to think you can just-"_

The door opened, and Akane saw Ranma, wearing shorts, naked on top. She growled and covered her body.

Ranma gulped, seeing Akane in a thin white nightgown. "Uh.. A-Akane.. It's not what it looks like..." he said,

"Ranma! You're unbelievable!" she yelled,

After a few more minutes... we see a flying Ranma towards the sky.

* * *

Ranma landed near the Koi pod. He growled and looked up at Akane's broken glass window, "That's just great... she's mad again.." he frowned, then he blushed when he remembered the view earlier.. _Akane... in her nightgown._ "gah..." he shook his head violently. "That Ryouga... he's one lucky bastard..." he growled.

"Ranma Saotome..."

Ranma blinked and saw Tatewaki Kunou in front of him, "Ugh! You scared me!" he yelled,

Tatewaki threw a bouquet of roses towards Ranma. "Give those to Pigtailed Girl and tell her that I am in love with her." he said, "You do realize that someday I will take her away from you just like what I did to my Akane." he said, then he left.

"What? you don't own Akane! and why are you in love with-" Ranma fell on the pond.

Ranma (girl) emerged and looked at the flower, "geez... he really gives me the creeps..." she said, then another bunches of roses.. this time Black roses into her arms. She looked and frowned, "Kodachi..."

"Pigtailed-girl.. give these flowers to my Darling Ranma" she said,

"Hey! What happen to the abandoned your feelings to him?" she asked,

"I have abandoned my present affection.. but now I hold a new and deep Love for him. You do realize that someday I will take him away from you.. Until then Adieu!" Kodachi said, as she left Ranma (girl) "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Kunous... are definitely sick.. both of them..." Ranma (girl) murmured.

To be continued..

**Chette: hahahahaha!**  
**Ranma: oh yeah they are totally sickos**  
**Akane: hehehe**


	21. Fuurinkan High Valentines Day

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.  
Akane: This fanfic is based on the original story with a twist!  
Chette: English is not my first language. And also please check my books at my profile thank you!

My Book is already Out in the Online Market so please support me by buying it and Also thank you for those who reviewed! :)

* * *

_"Kunous... are definitely sick.. both of them..." Ranma (girl) murmured._

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

Chapter 21: **Fuurinkan High Valentines Day  
(Valentines day special)**

Akane looked up at Ranma who was standing on the fence.. "Ranma are you okay?" she asked, _Was he still mad at me for punching him out of the room last night?_ She asked herself. They were walking towards the School and he wasn't even happy during breakfast. The Usual Ranma would love to sit on the table and gobble his food down like there's no tomorrow. However, she never saw that Ranma earlier and it did bother her.

Ranma looked down and glared at her, "Define Okay..."

_Yeah. He is still mad at me._ "What's that supposed to mean?" she murmured. _Well it was his fault. Going to my room like what.. while I was almost half naked. _

Ranma jumped down in front of her, "Let me see... I was knocked out of your room last night without-" he paused and silenced her by lifting his palm in front of her face, before she could even retort. "Not letting me explain everything and then I received two bouquet of flowers last night from the-" he cringed, "the Kunos.." he shook his head and stared at her. "So you ask me if I am okay?"

Akane stepped away, putting a space between them. There was something in his eyes that made her do that. "Well..."

"Nothing to say?" he asked.

Akane glared at him, "Plenty." she hesitated. It might seem rude, but it was his fault why she had to do.

His gaze narrowed. "Go ahead."

"First of all... If you were in my place, and a guy walks in.. while you were..." heat flooded her face. "h-half-naked.. you will punch him out in the orbit too." she drew a ragged breath, wondering why the hell is still trying to explain her actions to this man? where in fact, it was truly his fault. No matter what his next lame excuse is.

"I told you I was getting P-chan out of your bed!"

"Why would you do that?" Akane argued. "P-chan is a pig!"

"You have no idea..." he murmured.

"It looks like you're jealous of a little pig."

Ranma's gazes searching her face "What if I am?"

"What?"

"Forget it." he murmured and started to turn away. "We need to hurry or else we will be late." he added, and then he runs away.

Akane puzzled but she followed him.

At the Classroom...

"Attention Everyone from Fuurinkan High!" said the teacher as he entered the room. "Tomorrow, we will have a special day since it's valentines day." he announced. Every student cheered for when it said 'special day' they have no class. "However we will have a Fuurinkan High Valentines Day, in honor of our Principal in Hawaii who loves surprises and games." Everyone begun to murmur. "So today, there is no class but every student will help to decorate the rooms and the student council will prepare for the games." he quickly added, "and there will be attendance." he finished, groans came from several students.

"So what games are we going to participate sensei?" asked one of the students.

"Good question." he said, showing them the box. "You will all pick a paper here and then you will play that game. If you win, there will be prizes."

"So like.. there is no traditional valentines day?" asked one frowning student.

"You can still give chocolates to the guys you like." the teacher said, everyone cheered.

* * *

"So what are you guys going to play?" Kasumi asked, putting rice on Akane's bowl. She just found out about Fuurinkan High Valentines day.

Nabiki yawned, "Me? well.. some sort of a card's lovers game with someone." she frowned. "And to tell you honestly Oneechan? I don't even know what the hell is that." she looked rather annoyed at the game she has to participate tomorrow.

"What about you Ranma and Akane?" Kasumi asked, smiling.

"Quiz Show" both said and looked at each other.

"Oh how nice! What kind of a quiz show?" Kasumi asked.

Ranma looked away and started eating. Akane sighed, "It's kinda like a lover's quiz show."

"Interesting." Nabiki said, eyeing them. _Thank Goodness dad and Mr. Saotome are out today _"Are you two partners?" she teased.

Ranma continued to eat while ignoring his fiancee's teasing. Akane sighed in relief. "Thank goodness we are not. We have separate partners." she said, taking a bite from her food.

Ranma swallowed his food and murmured, "Well I was kinda relieved that Akane wasn't my partner." he said, rolling his eyes.

Akane growled, "What do you mean by that?"

Ranma smirked at her, "You know what I mean." he stood up and thank them for the food then went out of the room.

"Did something happen between you and Ranma?" Kasumi asked, looking at her younger sister.

_Aside from seeing me half-naked but it was so obvious that he was madder at me?_ she shook her head. "He is just in a cranky mood."

"Because you are not his partner?" Nabiki mocked.

Akane took a deep breath, "And this is coming from his fiancee?" she asked, reminding Nabiki that she is still the official fiance of Ranma 'the jerk' Saotome.

"Hey. If you like him, take him." Nabiki smiled.

Akane blushed and looked down, "You know that.. dad would not want that." she whispered.

"Whatever." Nabiki said, and then sipped her soup. When she finished it, she wiped her lips with her handkerchief and crossed her arms looking sternly at her. "Anyway, it's Valentines day tomorrow.. just enjoy it sis. I will let you have Ranma for one day." she stood up and smiled. "Although you always have him everyday" she grinned.

Akane blushed deeper. "Nabiki I-"

"Whatever!" Nabiki chuckled and left the room.

"Mou." Akane growled, Kasumi just giggled, while getting all the bowls. "It's not funny.. Oneechan." she added,

"Would you like to help me with the dishes Akane?" Kasumi asked, while standing up. Akane nodded and followed her while holding a few bowls and plates. A few minutes passed by, Akane begun to wash the dishes while Kasumi started to clean the counter. "You know.. Akane... If you like Ranma, I can help you with daddy-" she paused when she heard Akane dropped the plastic bowl at the sink. "Oh my."

Akane blushed deeper and picked the plastic bowl. "Oneechan... If you and Nabiki-neechan thinks this is funny..." she muttered to her.

Kasumi sighed, "I just want you and everyone to be happy."

Akane adored her older sister, but there were moments when she was purely difficult especially when she got that matchmaking glint in her eyes. "Everyone is happy. No need for changes." she muttered again.

"Nabiki likes Kunou-kun, but she is engaged to Ranma. While.. on the other hand, Ranma is very much attracted to you... and you-"

_Oh please... Ranma attracted to me? _Akane automatically shook her head. Not a chance. He only pities her. _Yeah. He only pity you when he kissed you, or protected you or.. _She shook her head again, ignoring the debate that was happening between her heart and mind. "It was more of a brother love than a love-love." she put the clean bowl at the dish dispenser and begun to clean the other bowl, her blush became deeper when she realized it was Ranma's bowl. She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I am not engaged to him and Nabiki is the perfect fiance for him." she said hastily.

"It just doesn't seem right you know?" Kasumi fretted. "You and Ranma... now that sounds so right."

_"Kasumi, can I take a bath now?" _

Startled, she looked up in time to see Ranma entering the kitchen.

"and I would need the hot water." he added, looking at Kasumi and when he looked at Akane, she looked away.

"Of course, but can I talk to both of you and Akane first?" Kasumi asked, Ranma blinked and entered the kitchen fully. "What do you think of Akane, honestly?" she asked, directly.

Akane face paled. "Neechan..." she frowned and saw Ranma looking amused but there was a wary glint in his eyes.

Kasumi ignored her younger sister. "Ranma-"

Akane growled, she put Ranma's bowl at the dispenser and wiped her hands with a cloth. "We have to talk." she said, grabbing his arm and dragged him away.

"But I have to answer Kasumi-"

"Now." Akane glared at him.

* * *

Ranma blinked, Akane just dragged him out of the kitchen and up to her room. "Oh...kay... is there something wrong?" he asked. "I was about to take a bath and-"

Akane growled and stared at him, "If you do enjoy Oneechan's matchmaking, well I don't." she snapped at him.

"Kasumi is matchmaking who?" he asked, trying to act innocently as possible.

"Don't you get it?" she asked with a distinct lack of patience. "If you li-like me and I..like you.. then she'll take care of dad." she shook her head.

"Look, why are you so bothered by Kasumi's matchmaking?" he asked, curiously.

Akane rubbed her neck, "I was.. I was not... I was just..." she countered. "I mean.. you were Nabiki's fiance.. and you are like a brother to me and I..I.." she stuttered in silence.

_Interesting... It seems that she looks flustered and tongue-tied. _It was the perfect condition that made him want to smile but he controlled it. "Hai? I am listening." he prompted, enjoying the atmosphere.

"I mean, that is...and I.. would want to inherit the Dojo but I can't and I.. you.. we..." she stopped again and lifted her shoulders in a helpless shrug.

"I know how much you love the Dojo."

"Yes! but I can't.. and I.. and.. well you on the other hand.. I mean.. you and I.. we... are not..." she stuttered into silence a third time.

Ranma couldn't control his grin anymore, "Why not?"

She sat down on her bed and ran her palms over her thighs in a nervous gesture, but with a determined face she looked up at him. "I won't live long." she said. _Maybe the truth might hurt to say but I had enough of the matchmaking and the pity gestures. _"You and I... and everyone know that."

Ranma's grin faded. The issue of her illness was a sore subject not just to Akane but to him as well, considering the growing feelings he's having now. It was the reality that he wanted to push away and still hoping, just hoping and silently praying that there is a cure and that Akane can overcome this. "I can take care of you." he replied stiffly.

"I know you can... but I don't want to have feelings for you and you have feelings for me.. and when that time comes.. I.. I don't want to leave anyone in pain." she looked down and sighed. "My mom.. left a lot of people in pain.. and I don't want to do that." she looked and saw him ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you.. if I did.." she murmured, sounding more tentative than before. "But this is the reality."

Ranma looked at her, a deep frown creasing his forehead. "You may be right, but... your mom did not push your father, sisters and you when she was alive. She gave you memories, which you, your sisters and your father can cherish."

Akane's head snapped back, irritation swamping other emotions in her eyes. "You don't understand." she muttered angrily and not too clearly. "But it doesn't matter, its not important to you."

"If it's important to you, it is important to me."

Akane paused. She stared at him for a few more minutes and took a deep breath. "My mom... told us, not to visit her at the hospital before she died." she saw him winced, _Finally... maybe he can understand now. _"She didn't want us to see her die... because she couldn't bear it. She died... when my dad was taking a bath on the hospital. She didn't want anyone to see her die." she said, sadly.

Ranma's eyes shot wide open.

* * *

_"My mom... told us, not to visit her at the hospital before she died. She didn't want us to see her die... because she couldn't bear it. She died... when my dad was taking a bath on the hospital. She didn't want anyone to see her die."_

Ranma walked back into the kitchen and asked Kasumi if the hot water is now ready. But before he could turn away to take a bath, Kasumi called his name and asked him about Akane.

"You do like Akane, don't you?" she asked, looking at him.

He winced, realizing that Akane was right about Kasumi being match-maker. "Of course, aren't we all like her?" he said automatically, it was the only answer he could give that wouldn't make things worst.

"She maybe prickly about her condition, but I was hoping that she would find a nice man to make her feel these feelings before she.. you know..." Kasumi's voice shook.

"I know..." Ranma looked down.

"I know Akane is sick, but I want her to fall in love too. I want her to experience being in love and being loved." she said sadly. "and when I saw you.. caring about her... I just can't stop thinking... this is maybe the chance for her to feel that... at first I was like.. oh my.. Nabiki and you engaged.. it's okay... but you and Akane.. there's a bond... an.. unseen bond.. that I have never seen in any couples.."

"What do you mean?" Ranma blinked at her.

"It's like... I can see Akane.. drawing strength from you..." Kasumi resume cleaning the table, "It may sound weird but.. that is what I can see between the two of you." she looked at him, "It's like.. there maybe a chance for Akane to get well.. if you are beside her..."

* * *

Next day...

"Okay so you know the drill?" said one of the student council said to Akane, Hiroshi, Yuka and Ranma. "You have an hour to memorize or know what favorite food, or favorite places.. or anything about the two of you.. get to know each other before the quiz start. This is a show I know, but please be serious about this"

"I don't get the point?" Akane asked, looking at the questionnaire. "It's supposed to be a quiz show, and now we have to memorize all of these questions?"

The student council frowned, "But it is an experiment thing!" she rolled her eyes. "And you were unlucky to get these roles."

Ranma frowned and looked around; the school was full of hearts, cupids and flowers. The smell is full of chocolate that makes him flinch. Some girls already gave him chocolates but he refused them. However in the end, he had to accept them because it is a tradition. While listening to the student council person, he glanced at Akane and remembered what Kasumi said to him last night.

_"It's like... I can see Akane.. drawing strength from you...It may sound weird but.. that is what I can see between the two of you. It's like.. there maybe a chance for Akane to get well.. if you are beside her..."_

Hiroshi blushed, "Well I don't mind knowing a little bit about Akane" he murmured.

Jealousy rose up inside of Ranma. "Yeah, go ahead and get to know that Kawaiikune." he murmured as well.

"Excuse me?" Akane asked, glaring at him. Ranma's eyes blazed at her and for a moment Akane swallowed, well too bad. She lifted up her chin. He wasn't going to make her tongue-tied. Not this time. "I bet you can't even memorize those questionnaires by yourself since you are so Stupid."

"For your information, I can memorize things like this especially if it doesn't involve studies." he snapped. "You on the other hand..."

"What?"

Ranma was about to argue but he remembered what Kasumi said, "N-Nothin..." he whispered.

"Are you done arguing because we only have a few minutes to get to know each other Ranma." Yuka said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah.. okay..." Ranma said, and both of them left Akane and Hiroshi. Good lord. He was loosing his grip. Just arguing with her tightened his gut, Ranma gritted his teeth rather than say something stupid to Yuka and just focus... really focus on the questionnaire rather than the woman who could boil his blood because of his mixed feelings.

* * *

After an hour...

The quiz show started and everyone were at the gym to watch the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the Love-to-Love quiz show!" the announcer said and everyone clapped their hands. "Before anything else let us introduce our contestants. At the left side, please welcome Ranma and Yuka! and at the right side, Akane and Hiroshi!" he said, and again everyone clapped their hands. "So we had this experimental thing going on. We set up these four people and gave them an hour to memorize each others favorites etc, and for them to get to know each other better." he paused and nodded. "Each person will have a small whiteboard on their front and when we ask a question, all they have to do is simply write their answers on the board and show it to us... so let us begin" he paused and cleared his throat. "The first question... What is the age of your girlfriend?" she paused. After five seconds, the announcer smile. "Time's up! let me see your answers!"

Akane and Hiroshi answered 16  
Yuka and Ranma answered 16

"Sekai!" said the announcer, "both are correct! Now question number 2... what does your girlfriend do every morning?"

Ranma frowned. _Akane of course is jogging but... what was Yuka's morning routine again? _He wrote 'shower' to be safe. However, Akane thought about jogging but she didn't tell Hiroshi that so she wrote 'shower.' Hiroshi knew that even Akane didn't tell him about her morning routine, he knew that she was jogging every morning so he wrote that. Yuka thought of a minute, remembered what she told Ranma so she wrote 'eating'

Akane and Ranma answered shower  
Yuka answered eating  
Hiroshi answered jogging.

Akane and Ranma looked at each other.

"Ahh everyone got the wrong answer! However it is kinda strange that both Ranma and Akane answers were the same, but since they are not partner so no one wins the second question!" Ranma blushed as he erased the white board. "The third question... what is your boyfriend's favorite food."

Akane automatically wrote Ramen and raised her whiteboard; too late she realized she cannot erase it anymore and blushed deeper while Ranma answered of course Ramen. Yuka answered anything since Ranma loves food and Hiroshi frowned because his answer was sushi.

Akane and Ranma answered ramen  
Yuka answered anything  
Hiroshi answered sushi.

Ranma scratched his neck; if he and Akane were partners they would win this contest.

"Ahh it seems no one got the points for the third question! Next!"

The people were whispering now, it seems that Ranma and Akane were more of a couple, Ranma muttered something as he begun to listen on the next question.

"The fourth question... ready for this!" the announcer yelled, "What is your girlfriend's hobby?"

Ranma automatically wrote Martial arts and raise up the board, at the same time Akane raised hers. Ranma groaned. _Ahh Baka Ranma! Yuka is not a martial artist! _

Yuka looked at him and didn't bother to write anything. She stood up. "This is absurd! Ranma always answers what Akane should answer! They should win this contest! I am out of here! My boyfriend is waiting for me." she said, as she walked away.

The announcer cleared his throat, "W-Well it seems we have a winner... I guess?" he grinned nervously. "The winners are Ranma and Akane!"

After they got the prize for the quiz show, Ranma and Akane exited the gym. Ranma groaned seeing tears coming out of Akane's eyes. "Oh boy," he muttered in a low voice. "What's wrong?"

She blinked away the tears, "B-Betsuni..."

"Riighttt." He wiped one tear coming out of her eye with his finger. "That 'nothing' is getting your face wet."

"It's just that... it touched me to know that you know me well enough..." Akane wiped some of her tears. "I was just surprised."

Ranma opened his mouth, and then closed it just as quickly. Talking right now would just get him in trouble. So he just looked away and waited for her to talk more.

"Thank you for making me feel special..."

_You are special... _Ranma shrugged. "No problem, however..." he smirked at her. "You own me a chocolate and a date." he showed the Ice cream shop coupons at her, Akane blushed.

* * *

"Very funny." Ranma (girl) growled.

Akane suppressed her giggle while holding P-chan. After she gave the 'Giri-choko (obligation chocolate)' to Ranma, they decided to use the Ice cream coupons and go on a friendly date with Pchan but before they could enter the shop, a water pipe broke causes to spill cold water to Ranma, transforming Ranma into his girl-side.

"Sorry..." Akane said, still suppressing her giggle.

"Just order damn it." Ranma (girl) said, sighing.

After they got their orders, Akane looked at the television and listened to the news. "Oh... that's kinda nice.. to go on that village." she said, pertaining to the Amazon Village of China.

Ranma (girl) frowned, "Not a good place. Pops and I went there already and I-" she paused when she saw the Parfait being served in front of hers. "Yatta! I've always wanted to eat one of these!" she said excitedly.

"Don't tell me you never have parfait before?"

Ranma (girl) rolled her eyes, "Well I ate some Ice cream.. but this kind of Ice cream...guys can't eat this junk. It'd be too embarrasin!" she exclaimed, after that she took one bite and her eyes became heavenly. "UMAI!" she started eating faster.

"and you're not embarrassed now?"

Ranma (girl) smirked, "I'm a girl now it doesn't count."

Akane sighed, "Well girls don't wolf down their food."

"Urusai!" Ranma (girl) growled, "I will eat it however I want too." she finished the Ice cream and showed the menu to Akane, "Here this one. I wanna try this chocolate one next." she said, excitedly. She saw her about to give Pchan an Ice Cream so she stopped her, "Hey are you crazy! Don't waste that on him! If you dont want it, give it to me! Whoever heard of a pig eatin ice cream anyway?" she said, Pchan squeaked.

_"Only 30 km from the village is a mountain called amesores. This white-rock mountain is considered a deity by the locals. What is the secret of this Amesores?"_

Ranma (girl) and Akane looked at the news. She nodded. "Yep. We've been to that place-" she stopped when the wall begun to break.

A woman appeared with a bonbori, "Ranma."

Akane blinked and looked at Ranma, "You know this girl Ranma?" she asked, feeling a little confused because she could see fear in her eyes. "hey.. Ranma?"

"Sha-Sha-Shampoo..."

"Ranma... Die" The girl pointed her bonbori to her.

"Y-You're Sha-Shampoo wouldn't you?" Ranma (girl) asked while trembling.

The Girl stepped forward and sways her Bonbori to her. "Die!"

"Hey! Why don't you just get over it! and leave me alone already!" she throw a cloth on her and disappeared, but Akane saw her she went to hide.

"Ranma?" the woman asked and looked at Akane.

Akane sighed and pointed out at the door. "He went that way."

"Ahhh! Ranma running again?" she growled and went out of the shop.

"Who was that.. that girl?" Akane asked, and then she opened the cabinet where Ranma was hiding, "Did you do something to her?"

Ranma (girl) sighed, "It's kinda hard.. to explain..."

Akane remembering the face, "Awfully cute, wasn't she?" she teased her.

Ranma (girl) growled. "Yeah totally cute, she's a knockout. CAN KILL YOU TOO!." she said, sarcastically.

To be continued..

Chette: hahahahaha!  
Ranma: Shampoo arrival!  
Akane: hehehe


	22. The Amazon Woman

Ranma: Chette don't own any of us. We belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Video.  
Akane: This fanfic is based on the original story with a twist!  
Chette: English is not my first language. And also please check my books at my profile thank you!

My Book is already Out in the Online Market so please support me by buying it and Also thank you for those who reviewed! :)

_"Yeah totally cute, she's a knockout. CAN KILL YOU TOO!." _

**Ranma and Akane  
in  
"Till I met you"  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic brought to you by, Chette-chan**

Chapter 22: **The Amazon Woman**

After they exited the Ice cream shop, Ranma suddenly a hot water from the public bath while Akane and Pchan were waiting for him. After that, they resume walking. Akane couldn't stop herself from asking. "Who is she?... Who is that cute girl?" she asked, teasing him.

"Would you stop calling her cute?" Ranma growled. He sighed. "A couple of months ago.. we were passing through her village... Nyuchiehzu, the town of the Amazon Women." he frowned remembering that fateful day. "Pops and I were.. hungry so we ate her prize... and she got angry... then I challenged her, so that if I win the match... The food will be ours... after defeating her... she..." he cringed at that memory, "...kissed my cheek."

Akane turned to him, "So.. she kissed you?"

Ranma glared at her, "I ain't finished yet. It was no ordinary kiss. It was called the Kiss of death."

"Kiss of death?" she blinked.

"Yeah. An amazon rule... Woman of Amazon tribe has so much pride, and loosing to outsider is fate worse than death... that Kiss of death mean that they will hunt you for the rest of your life! They will swear to track you to the ends of the earth and kill you!" he yelled. "and you know what? That's what she did! Everywhere we went to China, she was always there!"

As they arrived at the gates of the Tendos, Akane giggled. "...and now she finally found you in Japan. It was all his fault ne P-chan?" she asked, raising Pchan to her face. While Pchan squealed.

"Your face is too close to him." Ranma grunted.

Akane ignored him, "Well at least the girl who wants to kill you, is cute." she said, as they entered the house.

Ranma rolled his eyes, "This isn't cheerin' me up Akane. You need to do better-" he opened the door and saw Shampoo sipping a tea and he fell right on his butt.

"Ranma! Your father brought you a visitor, Isn't he nice?" Kasumi said, smiling.

Ranma grabbed his panda-father. "Have you gone crazy?!" he whispered.

_"Ranma?"_

Ranma gulped. "Ah..."

"Ni hao..." Shampoo narrowed her eyes.

Ranma backed away, "Ah.. yeah.. Ni hao..."

Shampoo started to caress his chest, "...Is man!" she exclaimed.

Ranma nervously smiled, "Uh.. yeah.. too bad that I am not a girl. Sorry about that."

Ryoga entered the Living room, "So you mean, this is the first time she met the male-Ranma?" he asked.

Ranma glared at him, "You think you're really smart, eh p-chan?" he asked.

Ryoga smirked, "Oh, I wouldn't talk that way... if I were you." he said, showing the bucket of cold water.

Ranma gasped. "Ahhh! Be careful with that!"

Ryoga took a step forward, "Be a gentleman Ranma.. she wants to see.. Female Ranma... all the way from China.. so don't disappoint her!" he was about to splash him with cold water, when the bonbori broke the two men.

Shampoo just tried to attack Akane. Akane held the Bonbori on her hands. "Now what?" she yelled.

"Ranma! Where she?" Shampoo glared at Akane.

"I.. I don't know!" Akane exclaimed, trying to push away the bonbori.

"You hide Ranma! You too.. Must die!" Shampoo sway one of her bonbori to Akane and Akane screamed and fell on the floor, avoiding the attack.

Ranma gasped "Akane?" he asked worriedly, seeing Akane in pain; He bailed his fist and clenched his teeth. He glared at Shampoo. "Okay that's it! you've done enough damage!" he kicked the bonbori and it fell on Shampoo's head causing Shampoo to be hit by the bonbori.

"Oh my..." Kasumi said.

Ryoga frowned, "Poor girl.. defeated by male-Ranma this time..."

"It was an accident!" Ranma yelled, knowing the consequences of his winning.

"He is right, don't be so modest now Ranma.. you won." Kasumi said, smiling.

"B-But that would mean..." Ranma shivered.

Akane looked at Ranma's pale face, "... that would mean.. she's going to try to kill.. male Ranma too..." she whispered.

But Ranma heard her, his face became even more paler. "W-Wait!" he yelled, seeing Shampoo waking up. "W-Wait a minute! It's not true! I didn't win!" he backed away from her, while Shampoo approaching him. "It was an accident! You didn't lose!"

Ryoga smirked, "Be a man... and take your kiss of death." he said, pushing Ranma to Shampoo.

Something happened, Ranma wasn't killed... actually.. he was kissed.

Akane froze.

It was a long kiss.

Akane started to get angry.

Ranma was too shocked to even respond.

When Akane couldn't stand anymore... she picked up a bonbori and threw it to Ranma, making the kiss end.

Shampoo glared at Akane.

Akane glared at Ranma.

Ranma looked at Akane, then at Shampoo.. then back at Akane...

Akane and Ranma's eyes met, Akane growled and left the room.

"What is all the noise here?!" Soun yelled as he opened the door.

Kasumi started to panic, "I don't understand father... but this girl.. is Ranma's girlfriend from China and-"

Ranma gasped, "You're wrong-"

Soun yelled, "Girlfriend?!"

Genma in Panda form, shook his head and said in his board that he doesn't know anything about this.

Ranma yelled, "What do you mean, you don't know! Tell the truth!"

Shampoo giggled, "Wo ai ni.." she whispered, hugging Ranma.

"Let go-"

"Wo ai ni.. means.. it's you that I love?" Kasumi asked,

"RANMAAAAAA!" Soun yelled.

Ranma gaped, "Mr. Tendo! She has never see me as a guy before!"

"Sounded credible to me." Ryoga whispered.

"Will you cut the crap!" Ranma yelled at Ryoga.

"Still you two seem to be very close." Soun said, looking at Ranma.

"Mr. Tendo! Don't tell me that you see me that way too?" Ranma asked,

Soun leaned forward to him, "I can't see it any other way." he said, pointing out how Shampoo nuzzling like a kitten to Ranma.

The door opened. Everyone looked at the angry Akane. "Ranma. I am more concern of your engagement to my sister! So you cannot marry her!" she yelled, and then left the room again.

Nabiki entered the room and smirked, "I don't care if Ranma likes Shampoo."

"Oh hello Nabiki, welcome home." Kasumi said, smiling.

Then Shampoo showed to them the book of the amazon tribal law. Soun grabbed the book and started reading it. He gasped.

"What did it said?" Ranma asked.

Soun threw the book, "You know perfectly well.. I can't read Chinese."

Ranma leaned closer to him, "Well then, why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Soun nodded, "You're right on that."

"The laws of the amazon tribe law... in the event that an amazon is defeated by an outsider, and if that outsider is a woman... give the kiss of death and kill without delay. however, if that outsider is a man...mmm...interesting..." she smirked.

"What?" Ranma and Soun chorused.

"...she must marry him."

"Eh?" Ranma asked,

"Airen!" Shampoo giggled.

"T-That's a joke! no way!" Ranma exclaimed. "You can't read Chinese either!" he added.

Nabiki smirked, "Of course, I can't read Chinese."

"Then you were joking." Ranma growled.

"No. I don't joke." Nabiki smiled sweetly, "There's a translation here." she said, showing them the back of the book.

"Ahh! Did I miss that completely!" Soun said, snapping his fingers.

* * *

Akane sat at the back of the Dojo and frowned. At times like this, she wanted to vent and pour out all her anger while punching anything. But she can't do martial arts anymore. It was surprisingly for her that she was able to hold that heavy bonbori and prevent it from hitting her.

Then she remembered the kiss.

Clenching her fist, she couldn't stop hurting from that picture. It was the first time she saw a long kiss and it was Ranma's. She knew she doesn't have the right to interfere because she wasn't the fiancee. But seeing Shampoo and Ranma together, made her heart ache.

She remembered the times, they were together. Being her brother. Protecting her. Caring for her. Even at the last Valentines day game... he knew her too well. This is without a doubt saying that she was really special to Ranma.

Then... everything just shattered.. because of that Kiss.

_I wonder if Ranma felt something in that Kiss? Ahh stop it Akane, you have no right.. you're not even the fiancee... plus why do you feel pain? Didn't you want people to leave you alone before? _She lectured herself. She remembered how cold she was with Ranma when they first met, but Ranma just broke all the walls between them.. and now... and even she wants to deny her feelings, seeing that Kiss... she realized that she has feelings for her sister's fiancee. "Ranma no Baka..." She shook her head and was about to stand up when she heard Ranma's voice. She carefully, peeked and saw Ranma talking to Shampoo. She silently listened to their conversation.

_"Okay Shampoo listen to me. That amazon rule, kill the girls and marry the guys rules are outdated... plus you are in Japan, so just forget it okay?"_

"Rules?" Akane asked,

"In other words.. she's trying to catch herself a husband Akane." Kasumi smiled.

Akane looked and saw her two sisters behind her. "Oh.. you two...say Nabiki.. are you okay with this?"

Nabiki smiled, "Yeah. Besides... you don't really think he's got the guts to cheat... do you?"

Akane shrugged and looked at Ranma and Shampoo again.

"So now you understand Shampoo?" Ranma asked, Shampoo giggled, nodded and put her arms around him. "Ugh... you didn't listen to a word I said!"

"Wo da.. Airen..." Shampoo whispered, making Ranma blushed.

"Wo da Airen.. it means..my beloved Husband." Nabiki said, looking at a dictionary.

Akane growled.

"Look here Shampoo! There's no way I'm datin' you! nor even marryin' you! So just forget-" he paused and blinked, seeing Shampoo smile. Lost for words, he blushed more.

Which made Akane even furious than before.

"Oh my.. he forgot what he was about to say..." Kasumi said,

"Wo Ai Ni!" Shampoo yelled,

"It means I love... you.. Akane." Nabiki smirked, enjoying Akane's reaction.

"Will you stop?" Akane yelled, and left her two sisters.

"W-Well.. N-Nobody.. should ma-marry cause of rules.. you know so.. I mean we should.. uh.. get to know each other ma-maybe-"

Soun and Genma the Panda sighed, looking at Ranma and Shampoo. They approached them.

"Take a good look at yourself son, its pathetic." Soun whispered.

* * *

And so finally it was night...

Ranma was sitting on the roof. Deep in thoughts, "Its funny... she's been trying to kill me all this time... So I've never noticed that Shampoo really is kinda cute..." he remembered Shampoo's smile. "Men.. if only Akane.. were that nice-" he paused when he felt cold water splashed on him. Instantly turning him into a girl. "Wha-"

"Heh." Ryoga said.

She turned to him, "What did you do that for?" she yelled.

Ryoga shook his head, playing the bucket on his hand. "You know... watching Akane get jealous over a jerk like you.. really makes me sick!" he yelled, as he threw the bucket on him.

"What?" Ranma (girl) gasped and avoided the bucket which cause her to fall. "You jerk! If Akane's jealous then that would mean-"

"Me? Jealous? Never." Akane asked, Ranma (girl) gaped at her. "I don't care one a bit! I wasn't the one who is engaged to you or anything, so you get to know her all you want!" she yelled, and left her.

"W-Wait Akane-" Ranma (girl) was about to follow her, when Akane threw a big stone on her. "Hey! Don't carry out big rocks like that-" she shrieked as the boulder tore into two, seeing the Bonbori. "ACK!"

"Ranma! I Kill!" Shampoo yelled.

"No!" Ranma (girl) yelled as she begun to run, while Shampoo chasing her and attacking her.

Soun sighed, "As a boy... she wants him... as a girl.. she wants him dead." their eyes widened as they see the two of them approaching. "Gaaaah!" they avoided the two of them, and both cause ruckus around the house. Soun cried seeing the table breaking into pieces.

"Oh my.. It's true that they really do need to get to know each other better now, don't they?" Kasumi asked.

"Nabiki! Stop your fiance at once!" Soun cried.

Nabiki frowned, "I don't want-" she paused and smiled evilly. "For you daddy..."

Ranma (girl) landed on a bush and hide herself. "Man. This is crazy- ack!" she felt hot water on her head and the changes in her body.

"That's hot!" he yelled, then he saw Nabiki smirking.

"Gimme 2000 yen and we'll call it even. I just saved your life my beloved husband." Nabiki said, smiling.

Ranma groaned, "I don't believe this! I am outta here!" he jumped and felt cold water splashed on him again.

"RYOGA!" Ranma (girl) grabbed him. "What's your problem?!"

"RANMA! I KILL YOU!"

Ranma (girl) screamed and hide behind the bushes again, there she met Nabiki once again. "Nabiki!" she quietly went to her. "Hurry the hot water!"

"With Tax, your total is 5000 yen." Nabiki said, smiling.

"Shouldn't that be 4000 yen?" Ranma (girl) asked, frowning.

"Do you want it, or don't you?" Nabiki asked, pouring the hot water on the ground.

"Ahhh! Okay! Okay! Hurry it up! I'll give it to you later! Don't waste the water!" she yelled.

When he felt shampoo was about to attacked, He stood up, "W-Wait! It's me!"

Shampoo blinked, "Ahhh Airen!" she giggled and was about to embrace him.

But he jumped higher to avoid her, "Hugging? That's even worse!" he yelled, but then again, another cold water splashed on him and became girl again. "Ryoga! Are you teaming with her?" she yelled furiously.

"Ranma! I Kill!" Shampoo yelled, as she started attacking again.

"Somebody help me!" Ranma (girl) screamed in the night.

* * *

"Well Saotome... With you and your son in this house...there's never.. a dull moment. I'm so glad you're here... " Soun said, while crying.

Kasumi looked at Nabiki counting money, then at Akane who was sitting quietly in the corner. She frowned. "Akane, are you okay? You've very quiet." she asked.

The truth is that, ever since she carried that big boulder to throw at Ranma, she felt her body ache with pain, but she wouldn't say anything to her family or else.. She stood up, "I am going now to my room."

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." Kasumi asked, looking worried at her. That caught the attention of the family so they all turned to Akane.

She wasn't okay, far from it, but she didn't really want to tell her family because she knew that if they know, the situation would make it worse and not better. "I'm fine.." she said, carefully she went out of the room. She paused downstairs and took a deep breath. She used a lot of energy ever since that Amazon Woman came earlier "Come on Akane, you became strong right?" She clutched her chest. Her heart was racing and she was breathing heavily, "No please not now..." she whispered. She needed to fight the blankness of her mind, she tried to fight the pain. She took the first step, then the second, but after the third, she suddenly collapsed.

Ranma took a deep breath outside the Tendos gate. He was lucky that he found a place where he can buy a temporary sleeping gas and after he used it to Shampoo, he was free for the meantime. "Man.. that was scar-"

_"AKANE!"_

Ranma gasped and hurriedly entered the house, "What happe-" his eyes widen, seeing Akane laying on the floor unconsciously. As fast as he can, he reached out to her and carried her towards her bed. The family entered her room and they started talking to each other.

"What made Akane collapsed like that?"  
"Maybe because the house was in chaos?"  
"Too much excitement I think?"

Ranma growled at them, "Will you all shut up?"

Everyone fell silent.

"Akane needs to rest, so.. don't make any noise." Ranma said, Kasumi entered the room and gave Ranma a bowl of water and a cloth, then both Kasumi and him started taking care of the unconscious Akane. Nabiki pushed the two fathers away from the room, leaving Kasumi and Ranma alone with Akane. Ranma put the wet cloth on Akane's forehead, but his eyes caught Kasumi's worried face. "Oneechan.. don't worry, she'll be fine."

Kasumi startled and looked at Ranma, "Oh my, I am sorry.. it's just that.. I remembered my mother... the first time... she became weak was like this also.. she collapsed one day and she couldn't stand up anymore."

Ranma froze. He felt as if his heart stop as well. "N-No Oneechan... she'll be fine..."

"I wonder what happen? She was strong earlier..."

"Yeah she even threw a boulder at me." Ranma whispered,

"What did you say?" Kasumi asked, a panic in her face.

"S-She.. threw.. a boulder at me?" he asked, "Is that it?"

"Oh my..." Kasumi sighed, "She used a lot of her strength ever since Shampoo came..."

"I am sorry... it was all my fault.." Ranma looked down. "If it wasn't for me-"

"It's okay Ranma, just don't make her too excited." Kasumi interrupted.

* * *

Akane stirred. She opened her eyes and felt pain.

_"Akane?"_

Someone was leaning over her, leaning into her field of vision. _"Akane.. are you okay? How are you feeling?" _

She remembered now. She collapsed.

_"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"_

The person leaning over her, she realized was Ranma. It hurt just to breathe so she didn't dare to move, but she tried nodding her head. But it was a mistake, Just the slight movement intensified the pain and felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She must have looked as bad as she felt because Ranma reached at the floor and grabbed a small green bowl.

"Kasumi said, you might vomit-"

His voice was interrupted just as Akane sat down, turned her head wincing in pain carved through her chest and vomited into the bowl. She felt Ranma caress her back, as if he is trying to help her. After several minutes passed, she'd finished and Ranma took away the bowl, then Ranma helped her to lay on the bed again.

"Do you need anything?"

_Stay._ She wanted to say... but does she have the right to even say that? Hesitantly, she shook her head carefully.

"I'll be here.. if you need-"

She shook her head. "G-Go.." she whispered.

"But Akane-"

"I'm fine." she said, looking down.

Ranma picked the bowl and looked at her, "Are you still mad at me?" he asked. Akane didn't move. "I knew it was wrong for me to bring Shampoo into our lives, but you know perfectly well that you shouldn't carry a boulder like you just did earlier." Ranma took a deep breath, he didn't want to get angry at her right now. "I.. know.. I deserved to be hit by you, for some reason... even I don't understand our situation..."

Akane carefully looked at him.

"Demo..." Ranma growled, remembering how he saw her lying on the floor like that. "You can just hit me with a brick or with a stick, or a small stone. But a boulder?" he shook his head, "What the hell are you thinking, you Idiot!" he couldn't stop himself from getting angry at her.

Akane's eyes widen.

"Next time, please... do think about yourself." Ranma said, and with that he left the room.

She wanted to call out to him, but she felt dizzy all of the sudden and decided to just close her eyes.

* * *

Akane opened her eyes and felt normal. The pain that she felt before just vanished. She remembered Ranma, and she wanted to thank him for taking care of her. Hurriedly, she went to the shower, changed her clothes to school and went to the living room. She looked around and didn't find Ranma.

"Akane thank goodness you're okay. Um.. can you go and wake up Ranma?" she asked, smiling.

Akane nodded, "I will neechan." she said, smiling. She went upstairs and knocked at Ranma and Genma's room. She frowned and noticed that it wasn't lock. She opened the door. "Ranma? I am coming in-" she stopped and saw Shampoo sleeping beside Ranma. Her thankfulness and happiness just flew outside the window. She clenched her fist and went to the bathroom to get a cold water. After that, she threw the cold water to them.

"ACK! THAT'S COLD!" Ranma (girl) screamed, then she saw Akane. "Jeez Akane! Whaddya do that for?" she asked, Akane just looked away and then left the room angrily. "W-What did I do?" she asked, then she felt hands on her face.

"Wo da.. Airen.."

Ranma (girl) gasped, "S-Shampoo! What are you doing here?"

Akane sat on the floor and started eating breakfast, it was only her and Kasumi now.

"Is Ranma awake?" Kasumi asked, Akane didn't say anything she just continuously eat.

"Ahh Come on! It's too early for this!" Ranma (girl) screamed.

"Girl-type Ranma! I Kill!" Shampoo yelled.

Kasumi blinked, "Oh my... Shampoo's here.. would you join us for breakfast?" she asked, sweetly.

Then a few seconds, they hear Ranma in male form saying, "I'm really getting tired of this!"

"Boy-type Ranma! You I love!" Shampoo giggled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ranma yelled, as he and shampoo running around the table and an angry Akane.

"Okay that's it. I have enough!" Akane yelled.

Ranma nodded, "Yes. That's right Shampoo! Behave yourself. You heard Akane, so leave me alone." he run towards outside but Shampoo jumped in front of him and hugged him tightly. "W-Wait-ack" he felt something hit his head, it was the rice cooker.

"Its your own fault! I tried to ignore you but that's even worst!" Akane yelled at them.

Shampoo glared at her, "What you do this!"

"You're too loud in the morning!" Akane retorted.

"We have fun! You no interfere." Shampoo said.

"Fine! Have fun OUTSIDE!" Akane yelled.

"We Outside?" Shampoo blinked, making Akane blushed in embarrassment. "Why you so jealous?"

Akane felt her cheeks became even more warm, "I AM NOT JEALOUS!" she looked at the clock, "Ugh, I have no time for this. I am late for school." she grabbed her bag and started to run towards school. But of course, she wasn't surprised when Ranma caught up with her.

"I told you! Shampoo didn't ask if she could climb into my bed!" Ranma yelled at her. "It's not like I asked her to sleep with me or something."

Akane clenched her teeth, "Don't waste your breath, I couldn't care less how disgusting you are in the morning!"

"Boy! once you made up your mind about something huh?" Ranma jumped down and now he was running beside her.

"Why do you have to be such a pervert? I guess you and shampoo really deserves each other..." she said, panting.

_Right, and you have the nerve to say that to me? _Ranma rolled his eyes, "You're the one who sleeps with the little piggy."

Akane glared at him, "What's P-chan got to do with this?! You're an idiot. Jealous of a little pig."

Ranma bailing his fist, then he put his fingers to his mouth and started making face. "Ahh! Who'd be jealous of you?!"

Akane snapped out, "That's right! We were not engaged in the first place. I am not your fiance so I couldn't care less!" she yelled, then she started hitting Ranma with her bag but Ranma kept avoiding it, while clenched his fist. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Be with shampoo for all I care! I hate you!"

To be continued..

Chette: ooh.. Akane hates you Ranma.  
Ranma: Kawaiikune-  
Akane: Baka.


End file.
